Domo Arigato
by Alex-Wind
Summary: Es un fic basado en un sueño que tuve, no se apega mucho a la serie pero son los mismos personajes por lo que mas quieran o si tienen ganas... LÉANLO.
1. Prohibidos

Domo Arigato 

By Alex-Wind

Este fic está inspirado en un sueño que tuve, también le agregué cosas que se me fueron ocurriendo a lo largo del tiempo, hace mucho te tuve este sueño, pero hasta esta noche no soporté mas las ganas de escribirlo y he aquí el resultado, o por lo menos una parte, en realidad nunca terminé el sueño... y espero nunca hacerlo...

Tiempo de partida... 11 de Septiembre, Sábado, a las 10:56 pm

Esta es una historia que se me ocurrió, no se apega tanto a la serie, utilizo a los mismos personajes pero con un desarrollo diferente.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

**CAPITULO 1**

PROHIBIDOS 

Era un día de tormenta en la isla de las koorimes, aparte de estar haciendo el habitual frío de los mil demonios, había otra cosa... un 'algo' que hacia que esa noche fuera más fría aun. Un niño... un niño había nacido... pero no era un niño cualquiera, era un niño prohibido. Esa noche no era única, ya que ese evento ya se había llevado a cabo anteriormente, para ser exactos hace 7 años cuando había nacido una niña... que al igual que el niño era prohibida...

Se suponía que nunca debieron de haber vivido, que nunca debieron de haber existido, eran prohibidos y lo prohibido tiene que ser descartado...

La niña no causó tantos problemas al nacer, al parecer comprendía a la perfección las circunstancias en las cuales había nacido y optó por no causar problemas, sabía que si ocultaba la mayor parte del poder con el que había nacido le dejarían vivir, así hizo pero no fue suficiente, no... así que su madre intervino, rogó y rogó porque le perdonaran la vida a su hija... a su única hija...

Tras varias lagrimas derramadas, le permitieron a la madre conservar a su hija, la cual era el resultado de un amor el cual habían clasificado como 'prohibido' he ahí el seudónimo de la niña... prohibida...

Pasaron los años y nació otro niño prohibido, este al parecer no ocultó su poder espiritual provocándole quemaduras severas a toda koorime que tuviera contacto con él, la única que podía tocarlo era su hermana... nadie mas... de hecho, solo podían tener contacto con los hermanos a través de pergaminos cuyos escritos bloqueaban el poder oscuro de estos últimos...

La madre de nuevo rogó porque le permitieran vivir a su hijo, pero esta vez no... esta vez no le permitieron quedarse con su hijo... ahora llamado 'el niño prohibido'...

La niña prohibida miraba desde lejos a su madre implorándole por la vida de su hijo a las koorimes mas ancianas, veía como su madre, la cual había cuidado de ella durante toda su vida, la que derramo tantas lagrimas tanto ahora como antes por sus hijos, la única que mostró verdadero afecto por ella...

Cuando su madre salió de aquella habitación, traía en brazos a su hijo el cual estaba rodeado por pergaminos, tomó la mano de la niña y comenzó a caminar hacia su vivienda, durante el transcurso del camino, la mano de aquella doncella de hielo estaba sufriendo algunas quemaduras ya que estaba teniendo un contacto directo con la piel de la youkai, la niña al ver que su madre no decía nada pero sabia que su mano le estaba causando dolor, bajó aun mas su poder espiritual para provocarle el menor daño posible...

La dama de hielo iba derramando pequeñas y silenciosas lagrimas, las cuales al caer al suelo se convertían es preciosas gemas... en gemas cuyo valor es casi incalculable... aquella piedra llamada Hirui... si... Hirui... ese era el nombre de la niña, su madre le dio ese nombre no solo porque le parecía hermoso, sino también, porque fueron esas gemas las que mas se vieron cuando la niña nació...

Al llegar a su casa, la dama de hielo se sentó en una de las camas que había en la habitación, siendo seguida por la niña, esta veía a su hermano el cual al parecer estaba dormido.

-"Madre... ¿por qué lloras?" Preguntó la niña al ver la profunda tristeza que tenia su madre en aquellos ojos rojos.

-"Por no poder cuidar de ustedes como debería hija... quiero que me perdones..."

-"¿Por qué? Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, al contrario, te debo mucho..."

-"Por favor no digas eso" Dijo la madre abrazando calurosamente a su hija y derramando aun mas lagrimas.

-"Madre..."

-"Hirui... yo no podré cuidar de ustedes dos por siempre... ustedes son lo que mas quiero en este mundo, pero me siento muy inútil al no poder protegerlos... por eso... quiero pedirte algo..."

-"Descuida madre cuidaré de mi hermano" Dijo la niña viendo como una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de su madre.

-"Gracias... en verdad te lo agradezco..."

A decir verdad la niña no pudo evitar el sentirse feliz porque alguien le había confiado algo, y no solo algo, a alguien, durante toda su vida nadie le había dirigido la palabra mas que su madre, siempre estuvo sola y sin nadie en quien confiar, pero ahora tenia un hermano, a alguien igual que ella, y no dejaría que ese ser pasara por todas las angustias, o por lo menos la mayoría de ellas por las cuales ella había pasado. No, la vida de ese niño seria diferente, ella procuraría que su hermano fuera feliz, que no sufriera, pero que también fuera fuerte, muy fuerte para poder soportar la vida de señalamientos y miradas causadas por esa estupidez de lo 'prohibido'.

Lo que la niña no sabia, era que las koorimes estaban mas que molestas por la presencia de dos seres oscuros en aquella isla en la cual ellas gobernaban, se suponía que pertenecía solo a las koorimes, solo a ellas, a ellas y a nadie mas, solo les dejarán vivir un día... solo un día mas en aquel lugar para después...

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Al día siguiente la tormenta aun no había cesado, seguía con la misma intensidad que con la noche anterior, no había rastros de los cálidos rayos del sol, solo nubes cubriendo el único rastro de calidez que podía existir en aquel momento...

La dama de hielo rogó con todas sus fuerzas por ultima vez a la koorime mas anciana para que dejara vivir a sus hijos, pero como al día anterior... su petición fue negada...

-"¡Se lo ruego! ¡No causarán problema alguno! ¡Por favor! ¡Déjeles vivir!" Rogaba la koorime entre sollozos.

-"No puedo hacer lo que me pides, esos niños tienen que desaparecer junto con tus recuerdos con ese youkai"

Al escuchar aquellas palabras que le recordaban tanto al ser que mas amó en su vida, la dama de hielo no pudo hablar mas y se soltó a llorar como nunca lo había hecho. La anciana solo le miró con frialdad y reunió a todas las koorimes para terminar con lo que la dama de hielo había comenzado...

Tomaron y llevaron a los niños prohibidos al risco mas alto que separaba a la tierra del agua, los pequeños no sabían lo que el destino tenia preparado para ellos, no sabían porque su madre estaba siendo sujetada por dos koorimes mas, no sabían el porque habían bloqueado sus poderes, y no sabían porque los habían llevado especialmente a ellos dos a ese lugar...

El niño solo miraba con frialdad a la koorime que le sujetaba y también a la que estaba tocando a su hermana con pergaminos en las manos, o le gustaba nada de esto en absoluto, aunque se podía dar una idea de lo que iba a pasar a continuación no podía hacer nada, habían sellado sus poderes y esos pergaminos aun eran muy poderosos como para que pudiera quemarlos, fue entonces cuando depositaron un hermoso collar con una gema dentro de el niño para después encontrarse entre los brazos de su hermana quien le brindó una pequeña pero notable sonrisa que le dio tranquilidad, observó que ella también tenia un collar con una gema igual a la que le habían dado, solo que esta tenia el collar rodeando su cuello.

-"Prometí que te cuidaría y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas" Le dijo la youkai a su hermano el cual solo le miró.

Pasaron unos segundos para cuando la niña pudo percibir que una koorime comenzaba a elevar su poder espiritual y que el viento helado la rodeaba, y antes de que se diera cuenta la habían empujado varias ráfagas de viento junto con su hermano hacia el río helado de las koorimes.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Tiempo de llegada... 12 de Septiembre, Domingo, 12:13 am

Me sentí verdaderamente motivada esta noche, sé que es poco pero es también solo el comienzo de esta historia, aquí vamos a inculcarle a Hiei unos cuantos sentimientos mas, o sea que lo vamos a hacer mas 'vulnerable' o algo así, ya veremos como va esta historia, también van a salir Youko y Kuronue, ya verán, ya verán...


	2. Una vida

Domo Arigato 

By Alex-Wind

No se apega mucho a la historia de YYH, es solo algo que se me ocurrió, si algunos detalles no concuerdan con la serie que no les sorprenda.

Tiempo de partida... 13 de Septiembre, Lunes, 2:50 pm

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

**CAPITULO 2**

UNA VIDA 

CHIBI-HIEI'S POV

¿Qué demonios pasó? Estúpidas koorimes, malditas sean todas (N/A: ¿Muy pequeño y maldiciendo? Ese es mi Hiei .), ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y mi hermana? ¡Estúpidos pergaminos! ¡Maldita sea no me puedo mover con esto puesto! Un momento, Oh, mi hermana está detrás de mi, creo que está inconsciente (N/A: No sé si sea verdad pero Hiei a esta edad ya tiene conciencia de TODAS las cosas, y hasta sabe hablar y todo), logramos sobrevivir, en verdad creo que fue un milagro de esos que parecen imposibles de ocurrir pero al final ocurren, un momento, no fue un milagro, mi hermana me salvó, no sé que hizo solo sentí que elevaba su poder espiritual y eso es todo lo que recuerdo, es una tonta, mejor me hubiera soltado y así tal vez hubiera salido del río más rápido, pero por alguna razón no lo hizo... aunque... ella dijo: 'Prometí que te cuidaría y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas' creo que tengo algo de suerte, suerte de tener a alguien que cuide de mí, pero ¿Quién va a cuidar de ella? No se puede cuidar a si misma, no es una adulta, tendré que ayudarle, después de todo, ella me salvó, tengo que agradecerle de alguna forma.

Siento una presencia, no es muy fuerte que digamos, pero en el estado en que estamos dudo mucho que podamos eliminarle de alguna forma, tal vez...

-"¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó estúpidamente el demonio cogiéndome con una mano y a mi hermana con la otra, era delgado y tenia una cara de idiota.

Lo único que hice fue lanzarle una mirada de: 'Lastimas a quien sea y te mueres'

Solo me miró con temor hasta que su vista se topó con el collar que me habían dado, ahora puso una cara mas idiota y observó mi collar hasta que soltó a mi hermana y dirigió su mano hacia mi con intención de tomarlo, 'Pero que estúpido' pensé al momento en que tomó mi joya y trató de quitármelo sin éxito alguno, o ese demonio era un debilucho o yo era muy fuerte porque no me costaba nada de trabajo el evitar el que me quitara mi collar, si me lo habían dado a MI era por algo y no estaba dispuesto a entregárselo a nadie.

Entonces se rascó la cabeza, tomó a mi hermana y comenzó a llevarnos a algún lugar dentro del bosque que nos rodeaba, al ir avanzando pude visualizar un rastro de humo, era una fogata, '¿Tienes amigos eh?' pensé al escuchar algunas voces cerca de donde nos encontrábamos.

-"Jefe mire lo que encontré" Dijo el demonio con cara de idiota al estar frente a otro demonio más grande y dueño de un cuerpo muy corpulento, tenía barba y solo me observó durante unos momentos, entonces vi que tenia varias joyas alrededor de su mano, no tengo ni idea de como pudo conseguir tantas (N/A: Bueno tenia que tener algo de inocencia ¿no?).

-"¿Un niño? Y también trajiste a una niña por lo que puedo ver" En eso mi hermana comenzó a recobrar el conocimiento.

-"¿Huh?" Expresó débilmente mientras recobraba lentamente sus 5 sentidos.

-"¡Vaya! ¡Gemas Hirui!" Gritó alegremente el demonio corpulento mientras acercaba su mano al cuello de mi hermana para tomar la gema que ella poseía.

-"¡No me toques!" Gritó mi hermana dándole un golpe a la mano del demonio, entonces de un movimiento rápido se soltó del otro que tenia cara de idiota y me tomó comenzando a quitarme los pergaminos que me rodeaban.

-"¡¿Coóo te atreves?!" Gritó el demonio corpulento lanzándole un golpe con la otra mano a mi hermana la cual lo esquivó hábilmente y comenzó a trepar el árbol más grande, frondoso y sin mencionar cercano que había. Ya quedaban pocos pergaminos para que yo quedara en libertad y sentía como un extraño poder venía a mi.

-"¿Puedes pelear?" Me preguntó un poco aliviada al verme.

-"S-si" Respondí al tratar de ponerme de pie, era la primera vez que lo hacía y a decir verdad no era tan fácil como todos lo hacían parecer. También era la primera vez que hablaba con ella directamente, no sé porque pero, me estaba poniendo nervioso.

-"Perfecto" Dijo calmadamente, pero un movimiento MUY brusco nos puso a ambos en alerta, los demonios estaban tratando de derribar el árbol y lo estaban consiguiendo. "Prepárate, ¿puedes usar una katana?"

-"¿Katana?" A decir verdad nunca había visto una katana.

-"Es aquel instrumento de ahí" Dijo señalando una cosa que parecía un palo pero se veía que era de metal "La tomas y con ella puedes cortar casi cualquier cosa, nos ayudara a que esos demonios no nos maten, ¿estás conmigo?"

-"Confía en mi" Le aseguré, bueno, si podía cortar casi cualquier cosa con esa dichosa katana, esos demonios no serían problema alguno.

-"Este será el plan, ¿puedes correr rápido verdad?" La verdad no estaba muy seguro acerca de eso, pero solo necesito practicar un poco, así que asentí con la cabeza pensando si esa fue la respuesta que debí de haber dado "Entonces lo que haremos será esto: yo los distraeré mientras tu vas y tomas 2 katanas de las que se encuentran en aquel montón, procura tomarlas por el mango y así evitarás cortarte, cuando las tengas lánzame una y así mataremos a todo aquel que se nos acerque, ¿te parece?"

No teniendo una idea mejor o mas bien en no poder pensar en una mejor ya que el árbol no resistiría mucho, asentí con mi cabeza y me puse en posición.

-"¿Listo?... ¡Ahora!" A su señal corrí tan rápido como mis ahora torpes piernas me lo permitían y alcancé 2 katanas que estaban arrumbadas casi junto a la fogata, voltee para alcanzarle una a mi hermana y cual no fue mi sorpresa al ver que le estaba dando una buena paliza a cuanto demonio veía, tenía una gran fuerza, me pregunto si yo...

En eso un estúpido demonio quiso tomarme por sorpresa atrapándome por detrás pero cual fue su sorpresa (sin mencionar también la mía) al ver que pude esquivar con una gran facilidad su movimiento. Al igual que mi hermana le lancé un tremendo golpe y al parecer lo maté porque ya no tenía cabeza y no se movía (N/A: Definitivamente inocente .), fue entonces cuando los otros demonios se fijaron en mi y comenzaron a atacarme, no sabiendo muy bien lo que estaba haciendo le lancé una de las katanas a mi hermana la cual hábilmente atrapó y yo, teniendo la otra, comencé a cortarle el cuerpo en pedacitos a los demonios.

Uno por uno iban cayendo esos pobres idiotas (N/A: ¿Ven? Hiei desde chiquito se la rayaba a sus rivales), hasta que el cansancio se iba apoderando poco a poco de mi, nunca había hecho algo así y creo que es mas que normal el que me haya cansado pronto, aunque he acabado con una cantidad importante de demonios. Veo rápidamente a mi hermana y ella parece que se encuentra no muy lejos del cansancio también, en eso el demonio corpulento alzó su voz para que sobresaliera y se notara bastante.

-"¡Alto todos!" Dijo seguido por una pausa la cual fue acompañada por miradas confundidas por parte de los soldados "No es necesario que estemos peleando, escuchen ustedes niños, no sé de donde vienen ni porque están aquí y a decir verdad no me importa mucho, pero algo si les puedo asegurar, ustedes dos no están acompañados por nadie, lo más seguro es que no tengan a nadie en este momento, ¿o acaso me equivoco?"

Tenía razón, no teníamos nada ni a nadie, estábamos completamente solos, pero el siguió hablando.

-"Ustedes poseen una excelente fuerza y velocidad, con el entrenamiento adecuado ambos serían una parte fundamental de nuestro grupo, les propongo algo, ustedes se quedan, nos ayudan y entrenan con nosotros, así no estarán tan solos y aprovecharían ese entrenamiento para ser mas fuertes, ¿qué dicen?"

Era una propuesta buena, mi hermana se me acercó rápidamente y con la sola mirada me estaba preguntando si creía que el quedarnos fuese una buena idea, y con el mismo tipo de 'diálogo' le respondí de una forma positiva, de todos modos, ¿quién estaría dispuesto a estar cerca de alguien prohibido?

-"Aceptamos" Dijo mi hermana lanzándole al demonio una mirada que nunca había visto, la cual me inspirada temor, al igual que a mi esa mirada intimidó al demonio y a partir de ese día fuimos parte de ese grupo de demonios desconocidos, no sabía que era lo que hacían, no sabía que era lo que yo tenía que hacer, no sabía nada.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Tiempo de llegada... 15 de Septiembre, Miércoles, 11:00 pm

Bien, no tengo nada mas que agregar a esto, solamente que sé que estos capítulos son en extremo cortos, pero es que no sé si es flojera lo que tengo o ganas de darles probadita por probadita (como si el fic fuera tan bueno como para decir eso ¬.¬), aun no me decido por un desarrollo del a historia tengo creo que 2, pero creo también que pondré el que más me agrade, y si a usted lector que lee mi fic no le agrada, pues ni modo, a mi me gusta así y pues creo que el que se va a tener que fregar es usted.

A contestar mis escasos 2 reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!

**The shadow's lady-** La leyenda del niño prohibido... a decir verdad no creo haberle copiado en nada a ese fic, pero si le encuentras semejanza es por algo, ahora Hiei tiene una hermana mayor, esto lo hice porque lo soñé (viéndose a Alex como la hermana mayor de Hiei) el Hiei que yo soñé quiere y depende mucho de su hermana, no sé que le vaya a hacer al Hiei de este fic, muchas gracias por haber dejado un review. Y con lo que respecta a dormirme mas temprano, mejor no me digas nada, porque de lunes a viernes me duermo después de las 11:30 de la noche, ¿el por qué? Pues es porque YYH sale a las 11 y... NO PUEDO DEJAR DE VERLO.

**Nusami-** Oye al parecer te ganaron el puesto de escribir el primer review, pero de igual forma te agradezco el que hayas dejado uno, en verdad no sabes como me alegra el que por lo menos a 2 personas les esté gustando lo que escribo, con eso me conformo (¡¡¡eso NO significa que no quiera que mas me envíen reviews!!!). y con eso de que me salen mejor los fics... NO ES VERDAD cualquiera podría escribir un escribir un BUEN fic, si te esfuerzas, aunque creo que soy demasiado perfeccionista y eso me ha costado muchas cosas... (Alex recordando cierto trabajo de química que no entregó porque no lo había pintado...) pero como te decía, ¡¡¡YOU WOULD!!!

Bien no tengo nada mas que decir, a menos de que estén dispuestos a escuchar un pedacito de mi vida así que aquí vamos... HOY me levanté tarde, se supone que entro a la escuela a las 7:30 am, ¿¿¿y saben a que horas me despertaron porque TODOS en mi casa se quedaron dormidos??? ¿¿¿Lo saben??? ¡¡¡Pues es MÁS QUE OBVIO que no lo van a saber por eso se los voy a decir!!! Me levantaron a las cha cha chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan 7:10 am!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡Siiiiiiiiiii!!! ¡¡¡20 y repito 20 MINUTOS ANTES DE ENTRAR!!! Se han de estar formulando la pregunta: ¿Cómo fregados le hizo para llegar ANTES de que le cerraran la puerta? Pues la respuesta a esa pregunta es...

En realidad si la quieren saber de verdad tendrán que preguntarme por medio de un review Y SI QUIEREN y si no quieren... POR MI ESTÁ MAS QUE PERFECTO (Alex exagerando... de nuevo -.-).

PREGUNTA: ¿Cuántas veces dije que NO tenia NADA MAS que agregar y SIEMPRE agregue algo? O.o


	3. Otra organización

Tiempo de partida... 17 de Septiembre, Viernes, 12:57 pm

Esta vez no tengo nada bueno que poner así que comencemos de una vez.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

**CAPITULO 3**

**OTRA ORGANIZACI"N**

HIEI'S POV

15 años después...

-"¡Imbeciles! ¿En verdad creen que acabarán conmigo?" Les amenacé a 2 demonios imbeciles que tenía frente a mi.

-"No nos subestimes Jaganshi"

-"Estás en desventaja y eres solo un niño, ¿qué puedes hacer?"

-"Por haber dicho eso morirán de una forma lenta" Les aseguré desenvainando mi katana y mostrándoles el filo de ésta.

-"Wow, buena katana, se ve que es de buena calidad, ¿A quién se la robaste? ¿O te la encontraste tirada?" Dijo uno de ellos soltando varias carcajadas seguidas por otras del otro imbécil que lo acompañaba.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, mi ira fue tal, que elevé mi poder espiritual enormemente con la única intención de intimidarlos y hacer que pararan esas carcajadas que hacían poniendo una cara de estúpidos histéricos. Al sentir mi poder los dos se quedaron petrificados al instante y con un movimiento rápido, de hecho casi invisible, les corté parte del cuello para que se fueran desangrando lentamente. Al terminar mi trabajo ambos aun seguían retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo, solo les dirigí una pequeña risa y comencé mi camino para regresar al punto de reunión en el que habíamos quedado mis ahora supuestos 'camaradas' y yo.

15 años... 15 años han pasado desde que mi hermana y yo nos unimos a ellos, he vivido todo ese tiempo a su lado y me he ganado su respeto, he entrenado arduamente y he elevado mi poder terriblemente, a veces ni yo mismo he podido controlarlo en numerosas ocasiones, desde que supe con que personas me había metido supe que no era bueno, moralmente hablando claro, ya que si lo vemos desde el punto de vista de un ser que no tiene absolutamente nada ni a nadie eso era lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado en su vida.

Hace aproximadamente 7 años mi hermana tomó el control de nuestro grupo, mató al líder y ella tomó su lugar, y a todo aquel al que no le gustó la idea terminó muerto, algunas veces sin cabeza y otras cortado a la mitad, eran muchas las formas en las que le puedes dar muerte a alguien, mi hermana era de sangre fría cuando tenía que serlo, pero también, en ocasiones podía ser tan dulce, tierna y amable como cualquier mujer, se suponía que las mujeres eran amables ¿no? Pues yo no había visto a muchas en mi vida, pero si eran como mi hermana seguramente a algunas les tendría miedo, de hecho a veces mi hermana me asustaba, ponía en su rostro una expresión tan despiadada en batalla, nunca tuvo piedad con nadie, pero, también, cuando descansábamos o estábamos en un momento con algo de tensión, ella siempre me brindaba una pequeña pero bella sonrisa, eso siempre me tranquilizó, su sonrisa, también cuando estábamos solos su mirada cambiaba, de alguna forma se permitía conmigo una mirada más dulce pero a la vez vulnerable, ella me entrenó, me mostró todas las técnicas que sé usar ahora, a veces teníamos peleas de practica y ella evaluaba mis habilidades, cada vez yo me volvía más rápido, fuerte y ágil, pero eso no era suficiente con mi hermana, ella era muy poderosa, nunca he conocido a alguien que pueda sostener una buena batalla con ella.

Después de un rato de divagar por mi mente, visualizo nuestro punto de reunión y veo a aquellos con los que convivo diariamente, aunque he matado a varios de ellos les tengo un poco de confianza, pero eso no significa que pueda dejarles a cargo cualquier cosa, si he aprendido algo en este lugar es a cuidarse la espalda y a escoger bien a los amigos, si es que se les puede llamar así. Nuestro punto de reunión es solo un punto clave en el bosque, se supone que es secreto, solo un claro en el bosque, seguro.

-"Hiei llegaste" Me llamó mi hermana al verme llegar, al parecer estaba revisando algunos planos de alguna base, creo que tendremos que atacar algún lugar.

-"¿A quién atacaremos?" Pregunté prestando más atención a aquellos planos.

-"Aun no decido si atacar o no" Contestó de aquella forma pensativa y a la vez calculadora, casi siempre lo hacia así, o por lo menos frente a sus hombres.

-"¿Por qué no?"

-"Esta base es famosa por poseer un ejercito poderoso, su líder se llama Kuronue y tiene un aliado poderoso, el legendario ladrón Youko Kurama" Ya no me sorprendía si dudaba en atacar o no, he escuchado varias cosas sobre esos sujetos y no son buenas, he escuchado que poseen poderes incalculables y que nunca han perdido batalla alguna.

-"Ya veo... con que esa es su base..." Dije pensativamente mientras analizaba la situación, ¿Por qué a mi hermana se le ocurrió apoderarse de esos planos? ¿En verdad tenía pensado atacar, o por lo menos el pensamiento había cruzado por su mente? Si ella se arriesgaba era porque en verdad había algo valioso en ese lugar "¿Qué hay en ese lugar?" Pregunté curiosamente mientras ella formulaba la respuesta.

-"Todo indica que tienen el ankoku en su poder"

-"¿Ankoku? Te refieres a..."

-"Si, a aquel objeto que es capas de robarte tu esencia, de dejarte vacío, te deja tu alma intacta pero..."

-"Te roba todo lo demás..."

-"Sentimientos, emociones, recuerdos, poderes... todo..."

-"Un arma letal sin duda"

-"El que la posea también debe de tener un gran cantidad de poder espiritual para controlarla, ya que si no tiene esa capacidad el poder el ankoku se le vendrá encima"

-"¿Crees que tienes el poder para controlarlo?"

-"Yo nunca dije que lo quería para usarlo" Me contesto burlonamente.

-"¿Y entonces?"

-"No quiero que lo usen contra nosotros" Ella sabía algo que yo no, podía verlo con facilidad, he pasado toda mi vida con ella y puedo saber casi todo lo que está en su mente.

-"¿Qué escondes?" Había algo, ¿qué era?

-"Yo no escondo nada" Dijo girándose hacia otro lado.

-"No te creo"

-"No me has dicho como te fue" Dijo cambiando rápidamente de tema.

-"No cambies el tema"

-"Yo no cambio el tema, solo pregunto" Definitivamente mi hermana era muy joven, contando solo con 22 años y mandándole a toda una banda de ladrones, ella nunca se divirtió en su vida, por lo menos yo jugaba de vez en cuando, pero en cambio ella solo se dedicaba a entrenar, y no solo hacía eso porque le presionaban mas que a mi, sino porque sentía que debía de protegerme.

-"No mientas Hirui, te conozco y sé bien que algo estás ocultando" Le dije mirándole a los ojos.

-"¿En verdad quieres saber que es?" Un brillo apareció en sus ojos rojos.

-"Dímelo"

-"Tendrás que pelear para saberlo"

-"Me parece justo" dije sacando mi katana.

-"De todos modos quería saber si has aprendido trucos nuevos" Dijo ella también sacando su katana.

-"Ya verás lo que he avanzado"

-"Yo también he aprendido algo en estos últimos días así que prepárate"

Separándonos del grupo a una distancia considerable, comenzamos a atacarnos con movimientos imposibles de ver a simple vista, maldición, era verdad lo que me había dicho, su estilo de pelea ha mejorado, pero aun no ha visto el mío.

Comencé a moverme más rápido, más rápido de lo habitual y con fuerza comencé a lanzarle varias llamas, pero para mi GRAN suerte ella las esquivaba como si fueran plumas en el aire.

-"¿Eso es todo?" Preguntó calmadamente esquivando mis golpes.

-"Claro que no" Dije embocando otro tipo de llamas "¡¡Yao En Satsu Koku Sho!! (Antorcha infernal)"

Logré quemarle un poco de ropa pero no logré dañarle físicamente.

-"Si tenías trucos nuevos después de todo" Dijo mirando su ahora blusa quemada "¿Sabes? Esta blusa en verdad me gustaba"

-"Tendrás que conseguirte otra" Contesté soltando una pequeña risa divertida.

-"¡Hey! ¿Te estás burlando?"

-"No como crees" Gire mi cabeza hacia otro lado.

-"En ese caso creo que si me conseguiré otra camisa"

-"¿Qué?"

Pero antes de que me pudiera dar cuenta ella se había abalanzado sobre mi y había comenzado a golpearme, no muy fuertemente pero lo suficiente para dejar bien claro quien tenia el control de la situación. Después de que notase que me rendía ella paró sus golpes y me quitó rápidamente mi camisa, se apartó lejos de mi y de todos y cuando volvió tenía mi camisa puesta. Solo me sonrió burlona y divertidamente soltando una carcajada al ver mi expresión de confusión por el cambio de ropa.

-"Ahora tu eres el que tendrá que conseguirse otra camisa" Me decía mientras regresaba al claro en el bosque.

En verdad me sorprendió, no sabía que podía hacer eso, ¡maldición me tomó desprevenido! No importa cuantas veces me recuerde a mi mismo que no deba de distraerme cuando peleo con ella, pero simplemente fracaso sin poder hacer nada para impedirlo.

Recuerdo que cuando era mas joven (N/A: Mas joven que ahora) en una de mis primeras misiones, fui acompañado por ella, antes a ambos nos mandaban juntos para cuidarnos la espalda, la estrategia funcionaba bien cuando eran misiones para capturar objetos pequeños pero pocos, en cambio si eran botines grandes íbamos todos, pero en una de esas escasas veces que fui acompañado por mi hermana al momento de escapar, no vi una trampa, y presioné sin querer un roca que estaba en el suelo lo cual activó un mecanismo que lanzaba flechas, las esquivaba una por una pero resbalé, y cuando una estuvo a punto de atravesarme la cabeza, mi hermana me sacó de ahí, ¿cómo?, pues ni yo mismo lo sé, pero cuando regresamos con nuestro tesoro vi que su brazo estaba sangrando, era mucha la sangre la que derramaba, me asusté, esa fue la primera vez que en verdad sentí temor, temor de que ella pudiera morir de alguna forma y dejarme solo, ella fue la única persona en quien podía confiar de verdad, amenacé a un sujeto para que le curase de inmediato o si no le mataba y de esa forma ella dejase de sangrar, funcionó, solo que le dejó una cicatriz, la cual aun sigue portando hasta ahora, cada vez que la miro, un intenso sentimiento de culpabilidad recorre mi cuerpo inevitablemente, por mas que ella me dice y aun me sigue diciendo que no importa, yo no puedo dejar de pensar que eso fue causado por culpa mía.

Fui regresando al claro lentamente, ese era un día agradable para caminar, había algunas nubes que ocultaban el sol y una agradable sombra rodeaba la zona acompañada por un clima algo frío, amenazante de comenzar una lluvia ligera, estaba a mitad del trayecto cuando escuché una explosión. Provenía directamente de donde estaban los bandidos y por consecuencia mi hermana. Aceleré y me fui corriendo en esa dirección, preguntándome que estaría pasando.

Al ir avanzando pude percibir un poder espiritual en exceso alto, nunca había percibido uno de esa magnitud, ahora se siente uno mas, los dos son excesivamente poderosos, lo suficiente para matar a todos. Fue cuando llegué que vi que la mayoría de mis compañeros habían caído a manos de esos sujetos.

Fue cuando les vi detenidamente y eran ellos... Kuronue y Youko Kurama...

Busqué a mi hermana y cuando la encontré se estaba enfrentando al mismísimo Kuronue, temí por su vida y a causa de eso me aproximé a ella.

-"¡Hiei huye de aquí!" Gritó sin siquiera dirigirme la mirada.

-"¡¿Cómo quieres que haga eso?!"

-"¡Vete!"

-"Oh es muy lindo el que quieran cuidarse mutuamente, pero no los dejar" Dijo aquel cuervo comenzando a elevar aun mas su poder, dudo mucho que mi hermana pueda sostener una batalla con él.

-"¡Hiei vete yo me encargaré de esto!"

-"¡No lo haré!"

-"¡Hiei es una orden! ¡Vete de aquí!"

-"¡Estás en desventaja! ¡No puedo dejar que te enfrentes a él tu sola!"

-"¡¿Qué no me escuchaste cuando te dije que tenía trucos nuevos?!"

Esta vez no respondí, si se sonaba así de segura era porque tenía algo en mente, y fue cuando ella también elevó su poder espiritual, cuando llegó a tener una cantidad similar a la del demonio Kuronue, comenzó a embocar una técnica... podía sentir que ese era un poder maligno, llamas negras comenzaron a rodear a mi hermana, provenían directamente del infierno era... no, no puede ser, no creo que ella domine esa técnica, no aun...

-"¡Yao En Satsu Koku Ryu Ha!" Gritó lanzando la técnica mortal del Dragón Negro a Kuronue el cual no logró esquivarla completamente y cayó al suelo, tenía severas quemaduras alrededor de su cuerpo y al parecer había quedado entumido.

Giré mi cabeza para ver que mi hermana había caído y ahora se encontraba en el suelo, totalmente inerte en éste y aun con aquellas llamas rodeándole, lo sabía, sabía que aun no podía dominar esa técnica, me aproximé a ella y le revisé rápidamente, solo está inconsciente, pero muy herida, ella también había recibido varias quemaduras, con un buen cuidado y descanso estará en buenas condiciones como en una semana, en verdad que tuvo suerte, el poder del Dragón Negro es en exceso poderoso, no me explico como le hicieron ella y Kuronue para no ser desintegrados por su poder.

-"¡¿Kuronue estás bien?!" Escuché que alguien preguntaba, era Youko, se había acercado a su compañero para revisarlo, este otro solo asintió débilmente con la cabeza, en eso comenzó a susurrarle algo lo cual no alcancé a identificar "Entiendo..." Fue lo único que escuché, las únicas palabras que provinieron de Youko.

-"Hirui, Hirui, vamos responde, tenemos que irnos, vamos..."

-"No se levantar" Me dijo Youko con una expresión que no supe identificar.

-"¡¿Qué quieres decir?!"

-"¿Qué no entiendes? Usó al técnica del Dragón Negro, no tuvo el poder suficiente como para controlarlo y por eso terminó recibiendo parte del daño también" Hizo una pausa en la cual cambió un poco su voz, como si estuviera mas interesado en el tema "No sé como le hizo para sobrevivir, pero ahora ustedes dos vendrán con nosotros"

-"¡¿Qué?!"

-"Vendrán con nosotros a nuestra base y ahí ya veremos lo que haremos con ustedes" Dijo Youko lanzando una sonrisa victoriosa.

-"¡Ni ella ni yo iremos a ningún lado!"

-"No tienes otra opción, la líder de tu banda de ladrones está inconsciente y herida, todos tus camaradas están muertos y no tienes el poder suficiente como para revelarte, ¿qué mas puedes hacer?"

En ese momento fue cuando me di cuenta de que todos los demás estaban muertos, inmóviles en el suelo y solo quedaban de pie los que habían acompañado a Kuronue y a Youko, me dio un tremendo ataque de ira no solo porque todo lo que había dicho Youko era verdad, sino porque me sentía totalmente impotente ante la situación.

-"Y bien, ¿qué tienes pensado hacer?" Preguntó el zorro de forma curiosa con su compañero entre sus brazos.

-"Lo único que puedo hacer" Respondí secamente.

-"¿Se puede saber que es?"

-"¡Acabar contigo!" Seguido de éstas palabras saqué mi katana y me abalancé sobre Youko, pero no había tomado en cuenta que el tenía mucha mas experiencia en batalla que yo y esquivó mi golpe rápidamente, después me dio un golpe rápido y efectivo detrás de mi nuca y lo ultimo que recuerdo es que perdí el conocimiento.

'-'-'-'-'

YOUKO'S POV

No sé como fueron a parar estos niños aquí, pero Kuronue tenía razón, nos pueden ser de mucha utilidad, solo tenemos que chantajearles de alguna forma y eso seria todo, no puedo creer que esa joven haya tenido la fuerza para utilizar el Koku Ryu Ha, me parece una demostración formidable de poder, además está muy bien formada... bueno, ejem, primero lo primero, ya dejé al niño inconsciente, Kuronue no está muerto y la joven no está en condiciones de ser una amenaza, lo único que queda es llevarlos a la base para que se recuperen.

Quien hubiera pensado que esto pasaría, una jovencita dejando inconsciente a mi compañero Kuronue, uno de los mejores guerreros del Makai, y lo mejor de todo es que lo dejó en esa condición... ¡Con una técnica que no dominaba bien! Definitivamente ya tengo algo con que molestar a Kuro cuando despierte ¡JA!.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Tiempo de llegada... 17 de Septiembre, Viernes, 3:46 am

Bien... aquí ya salen Youko y Kuronue, me agrada este capitulop n.n no sepo el porque, pero... ¡I like it!

¡¡¡A contestar mis reviews!!!

**The shadow's lady-** Bien... para serte sincera casi no le entendí a tu review n.nu a mi me encanta la serie, me gustas las cosas que pasan ahí y todo el show, ¿qué ya no te parece tan parecido? Si te refieres al fic no me sorprende, solo esta basado en un sueño que tuve y no se apega mucho a la historia original, ¿creerías que en ese sueño los hermanos huyen de un conejo blanco gigante? n.nu . ¿Diseccionar sapos? En mi vida he hecho algo así, y en realidad me gustaría intentarlo n.n

**AomeRL-** No hay problema, escribe cuando quieras, ¡ya sé que cuento con tu apoyop! He aquí la respuesta a tu pregunta, en este capi ya salieron Youko y Kuronue, en verdad no podía evitar que le hiciesen algo de daño a Youko así que el que sufrió fue Kuronue n.n aunque como también me gusta Kuro-chan no lo maté, ya que lo necesito para mas tarde. Y pues Hiei... que puedo decir de el... ¡¡¡me encanta tal y como es en mi fic!!!

**Nusami-** ¿Hacer qué? No te entiendo XD pero para contestar tu duda, mis primos (y el diccionario que tengo de ingles) me dijeron que "would" o mas bien decir "¡you would!" quiere decir algo así como: "¡tu puedes!" y con que tu hermana va a tener MUCHA tarea últimamente, pues, no puedo culparla, hasta yop no me conecto por la tarea, o mas bien no me divierto en internet por estar haciendo investigaciones y todo el show. Espero encontrarte en el messenger.

Bien otra anécdota de mi vida... mmmmmmmmmmmmm... déjenme recuerdo una... mmmmmmmmmmm... pues cuando era mas pequeña estaba en la casa de una tia, era de noche y yo fui a jugar con mis primos al patio, mi madre y mi tía estaban platicando dentro de la casa y mis primos y yo nos subimos atrás de una troca para brincar en ella, cuando mis primos se cansaron se metieron a la casa a beber agua, pero como yo no tenia sed ahí me quede paso un buen rato cuando vi la luna, era llena y después fije mi vista hacia una pared que dividía las propiedades en el fondo y detrás de esta... ¡¡¡APARECI" UNA COSA!!! ¡¡¡ERA NEGRA, TENÍA LOS OJOS ROJOS Y UNOS COLMILLOS MUY LARGOS!!! Lo único que hice fue dar el grito mas fuerte que he dado en mi vida y la criatura desapareció detrás de la pared, rápidamente me bajé de la troca y salí corriendo hacia la casa.

ESTA HISTORIA ES **VERDAD**, JURO QUE LO QUE ESCRIBÍ ES 100000000000000 POR CIENTO **REAL** NO MIENTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. No prometas

Domo Arigato 

By Alex-Wind

Tiempo de partida... 19 de Septiembre, Domingo, 10:12 pm

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

CAPITULO 4 

**NO PROMETAS**

YOUKO'S POV

-"Bien, lo estás diciendo en serio, ya que quedó claro, pero... JAJAJAJAJAJAJA... ¿por qué estás tan interesado en ellos?" Pregunté a Kuronue el cual estaba en su habitación lleno casi por completo de vendajes, en verdad trataba, pero no podía dejar de echarme a reír cada vez que lo veía.

-"Si dejaras de reírte como un psicópata desquiciado tal vez entenderías el porque" Me miró fastidiado y MUY visiblemente molesto, callé por un momento tratando de ponerme serio.

-"Bueno... pues... continua" Dije forzando a mi estomago para no reírme de nuevo.

-"Mira, es muy difícil encontrar a demonios que tengan una cantidad impotente de poder espiritual ¿verdad?"

-"...sip..."

-"Bien, y por lo que pudiste notar tal y como nos contaron, esos mocosos tienen una cantidad importante de poder, si les entrenamos bien serian muy útiles en batalla"

-"Querrás decir, serán muy útiles cuando te enfrentes a Yomi"

-"Aparte"

Volví a mirarle fijamente y de nuevo solté una carcajada.

-"¡Zorro estúpido cállate!"

-"¡No...! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!, ¡NO PUEDO! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!"

Solo se giró MUY molesto y cruzando los brazos. Dejando de reír, me aproximé a él y me senté en su cama.

-"¿Qué opinas?"

-"¿Cómo los vas a convencer?"

-"Si domino a la mayor todo será mucho más fácil, ella es la que tiene un mayor poder espiritual"

-"Pregunto de nuevo: ¿qué vas a hacer?"

-"Chantajearle"

-"Con..."

-"¡¿Pues con quién mas?! ¡Con su hermano baka!"

-"¡Oye!"

-"¿Qué la verdad duele?"

-"Si, mírate, una... ¡JAJAJAJAJA!, ¡UNA JOVENCITA TE DEJ" ASÍ! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!"

El solo me miró con odio y me dio un golpe MUY fuerte en el brazo.

-"¡ESO DOLI"!"

-"Nah, ¿me lo juras?" Me dijo sarcásticamente.

'-'-'-'-'-'

HIEI'S POV

-'¿Qué demonios...?'

Abrí mis ojos lentamente para encontrarme dentro de algo que parecía ser una cápsula o algo así, tenía una mascara de oxigeno tapando mi nariz y boca para que pudiese respirar, me encontraba rodeado de una especie de agua verde-azul, por alguna razón esa agua no dañaba mis ojos, no había nadie en la habitación en la que me encontraba. Aun no sentía completamente activos mis 5 sentidos, aun sigo atontado por el golpe, estúpido zorro, giro mi cabeza para encontrar que mi hermana está en otra cápsula junto a la mía.

No se veía nada bien, tenia algo de ropa puesta, un short y una camisa, la mía, pero se podían ver sus numerosas heridas y quemaduras. Me sentí mal por dentro, ¿estaría bien? ¿Se recuperaría de esas lesiones? Yo no sentía dolor, me sentía bien, solo que... no, ya estoy bien, de hecho nunca me he sentido con tanta energía, debe ser esta extraña agua, no me importa tengo que salir de aquí con mi hermana, estemos donde estemos.

Comienzo a elevar mi poder espiritual y rompo la cápsula, no fue difícil, sorprendentemente el agua no mojó mi ropa, salí de la cápsula totalmente seco, mi katana... reviso la habitación y encuentro que no hay nadie, ¿serian unos descuidados? ¿O están tan seguros de que no escaparemos?

Ya no importa, encuentro mi katana y la saco de su funda, me coloqué en posición de ataque pero antes de que el filo de mi espada contactara contra el cristal...

-"¡Detente!"

Un grito proveniente de la puerta me desconcentró he hizo que fallara en mi ataque, maldición pagaría ese alguien por ello.

Giré mi cabeza y me encontré con Kuronue y Kurama, ahora mas que nunca necesitaba a mi hermana y volví a dirigir un golpe a la cápsula.

-"¡Si la destruyes no te aseguro que viva!" Aquellas palabras resonaron en mi mente y de nuevo detuve el golpe.

-"Si destruyes la cápsula tu hermana ya no estará rodeada por el agua de la vida y sus heridas no sanarán, como debes de saber las llamas del Dragón Negro son mortales, si la sacas ahora nunca se recuperará" Explicó calmadamente Kuronue.

¿Qué se supone que deba hacer? O mas bien la pregunta que se debería de estar formulando en mi cabeza es: ¿Qué van a hacer conmigo?

-"No queremos pelear, así que baja tu katana" Pidió el Youko.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo estará así mi hermana?" Fue lo único que dije apretando mas la empuñadura de mi arma.

-"Tu estuviste inconsciente 3 días a Youko se le pasó la mano, así que calculo que tu hermana saldrá como en unos 4 días más"

3 días eran demasiados, nunca me había quedado inconsciente tanto tiempo, mi hermana tardará mas en sanar, mientras tanto ¿qué se supone que haga?

-"¿Qué quieren de nosotros?"

-"Solo queremos que se queden" Me respondió calmadamente el cuervo, guardé mi katana y decidí escuchar sus razones.

-"¿Para qué?"

-"Bueeeeeeeeno, como veo que tiene asuntos MUY importantes que atender los dejo solos" Y dicho esto Youko se fue a no sé donde.

-"Maldito idiota..." Escuché que murmuraba Kuronue "Bueno como te decía, tu sabes lo difícil que es encontrar a youkais poderoso por aquí, y por uno que otro rumor nos enteramos de su existencia y de sus capacidades"

-"Ve al grano"

-"Quiero que se queden y sean parte de mi ejercito"

-"¿Ejercito para qué? No veo tiempos de guerra"

-"Esto ya es personal, ¿y qué dices? ¿Se quedarán?"

-"Lo dudo mucho cuervo"

-"¿Por qué?"

-"No creo que la idea de pertenecer a un ejercito el agrade a mi hermana"

-"Descuida le agradará..."

-"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

-"Nada, mira, esperemos a que tu hermana despierte y después arreglamos esto, mientras has lo que quieras" Se levantó y salió de la habitación dejándome confundido.

Solo esperaré a que mi hermana despierte y nos largaremos de aquí, en verdad solo un milagro lograría convencerla de quedarse.

'-'-'-'-'-'

Pasó la noche, en la mañana me mandaron una bandeja con comida que no toqué, aun no confío en esos sujetos, capaz que le echaron veneno o algo así, Youko y Kuronue vinieron a ver a mi hermana, ¿el por qué?, pues solo ellos lo sabrán, no permití que se acercasen mucho, no confío en nada de este lugar, por la tarde me enviaron mas comida que aun no toqué, nunca necesité el comer mucho y no tengo pensado comenzar ahora.

'-'

De nuevo pasó la noche, en dos días mi hermana despertaría y nos iríamos a empezar de nuevo, lo único que quiero es irme, huele mucho a demonio, creo que mas de lo normal, por las noches huele demasiado a sangre, estoy acostumbrado al olor pero en este lugar es demasiado fuerte. Una vez mas Youko y Kuronue vienen a visitar a mi hermana, esta vez Youko se quedó un tiempo mas viéndola, ayer se quedaron como una hora entera solo observándola hasta que les pregunté por que lo hacían y se marcharon sin decir nada, hoy, Kuronue se retiró a ver a los nuevos reclutas pero en cambio, el Youko se quedó como el doble del tiempo, hasta que notó mi mirada y decidió retirarse.

'-'

Solo esta noche y una mas y así podré abandonar este lugar, no me agrada, aunque el olor a sangre ya no me molesta, el de demonio si, aun no lo tolero; aun siguen enviándome bandejas con comida, nunca las toco, hoy solo Youko visitó a mi hermana, charlamos un poco, me preguntó el porque nunca tocaba la comida que mandaban y le contesté que podrían haberle puesto veneno o algo, solo se echó a reír, me preguntó cosas... sobre como habíamos vivido todo este tiempo... como era mi hermana... lo que teníamos pensado hacer... nunca le contesté de buena gana, cuando comenzaron a molestarme sus preguntas (mas de lo que ya estaba) le pregunté que si no se iba a ir, solo soltó otra carcajada y se retiró.

'-'

Este día y ya, solo el día de hoy, cuando desperté Youko estaba sentado en una silla cercana a la cápsula de mi hermana, regularmente la visitaba en las mañanas o poco antes del atardecer pero hoy era muy temprano.

-"¿Qué haces zorro?" Pregunté poniéndome de pie.

-"Nada" Contestó como si aun estuviera dormitando un poco.

-"¿Por qué visitas a mi hermana?"

-"No lo sé" Contestó risueñamente... no me gustó.

-"¿Cómo que no lo sabes?"

-"Pues no lo sé, solo me despierto y..." Puso una cara algo pervertida "Olvídalo" Y después de reír un poco de nuevo se fue. En la tarde Kuronue solo le echó un vistazo a la cápsula y después de cerciorase de que todo estuviera bien, se fue.

'-'

Hoy se supone que mi hermana saldrá, como a las 5 de la tarde Kuronue llegó con otro demonio que tenía una bata de laboratorio puesta. Me pidió que esperara y que dejara que el científico hiciese su trabajo, observé atentamente por si comenzaba a hacer algo que no me gustase, solo presionó varios botones y el agua comenzó a drenarse. Cuando hubo terminado Hirui aun estaba inconsciente, Kuronue la tomó en brazos y me hizo una señal para que le siguiera. Hirui no estaba empapada y ya no tenía esas quemaduras y cortes, a lo largo de los días sus lesiones se habían curado notablemente y se veía mejor, pero... aquella cicatriz en su brazo aun estaba ahí...

-"¿A dónde la llevas?" Pregunté bruscamente.

-"A una habitación para que pueda descansar, por lo que puedes ver necesita reposo"

-"¿Y por qué tu no? Claramente vi como ella te había herido con el Dragón Negro"

-"Bueno... no lo sé, creo que es porque yo tengo mas experiencia en batalla y mi cuerpo se ha acostumbrado a estar siempre peleando, es verdad que ustedes también se han dedicado a esto toda su vida pero no tanto tiempo como yo"

No contesté, fuimos caminando por los pasillos y al ir pasando por algunas ventanas vi como entrenaban algunos soldados de Kuronue, no eran muy fuertes que digamos, no sé para que pierden tiempo y energía en ellos.

-"Llegamos" Dijo después de un lapso de tiempo.

Sacó un llavero el cual tenia alrededor de 50 llaves colgando y tomó una en especial, era de un color dorado como algunas pocas y al introdujo en la cerradura, entonces lentamente abrió la puerta y comenzó a entrar.

Depositó suavemente a mi hermana en al cama y se dirigió a mi.

-"Tu habitación es la que esta enseguida"

-"Que yo recuerde nunca hemos aceptado su propuesta"

-"Ya verás que lo harán" Y se retiró.

No me quedaba otra cosa mas que hacer que quedarme hasta que Hirui despertase, lo más seguro es que lo haría mañana, bueno, no era mucho tiempo de todos modos ya está anocheciendo, pero, creo que mejor me quedo, como ya había dicho antes y vuelvo a repetir: no confío en nada ni en nadie de este lugar.

'-'-'-'-'-'

HIRUI'S POV

Comencé a abrir mis ojos lentamente para encontrarme en un lugar totalmente desconocido, estaba sobre una cama amplia y suave, en un cuarto bien adornado, me incorporé lentamente sintiéndome bastante bien, revisé mi cuerpo para darme cuenta de que no tenía nada, pero... yo... había sufrido varias quemaduras por parte del Dragón Negro, en verdad no me explico que fue lo que pasó.

-"¡Bien! ¡Despertaste!" Aquella voz me llamó para sacarme de mis pensamientos, me giré y me encontré a mi hermano, eso me alegró.

Se acercó tan alegremente que me abrasó, bien... eso fue lindo... lindo pero... raro.

-"¿Hiei estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?"

Fue cuando comenzó a contarme todo, el que yo estuve inconsciente... ¡¿1 SEMANA?! Es demasiado, nunca me había pasado, para la próxima tendré más control con el Dragón, también me dijo que me habían colocado en una cápsula de agua de vida, creo que he oído algo de esa agua, dicen que es capaz de hacer milagros, bien, me curó de las llamas negras, ese si es un milagro...

-"Quieren que nos quedemos para ser parte de su ejercito" Me dijo algo molesto.

-"No tengo deseos de pertenecer a ningún ejercito, ¿y tu?"

-"Menos, el cuervo me aseguró que nos quedaríamos"

-"Está loco, creo que lo mejor será que nos vallamos de una vez, pero..."

-"¿Quieres dejar un recuerdo verdad?"

-"¿Qué quieres destruir?"

-"Lo que sea"

-"¡Vamos!"

Dicho esto me levanté energéticamente de la cama, notando que no tenía mucha ropa encima, después ya arreglaría eso, me acerqué a la ventana para analizar bien todo y recordar los planos; para mi sorpresa todo era exactamente igual a lo que recordaba. Tenían un almacén con explosivos, seria muy peligroso si alguien por 'accidente' encendiera una llama ahí ¿verdad?

Pareciendo que leyera mi mente, Hiei se adelantó un poco y yo detrás de él, era muy sencillo pasar por entre los guardias, solo nos ocultábamos un poco y desaparecíamos nuestro youki.

-'Demasiado fácil' Pensé después de un rato.

-"¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?" Preguntó mi hermano.

-"Es demasiado fácil" Contesté.

-"Crees que..."

-"Es lo más seguro, vámonos"

Comenzamos a movernos para salir, pero no recordaba bien los planos así que decidimos ir al centro del lugar para buscar la salida mas cercana, vi que estaban abriendo una enorme puerta y le di la indicación a mi hermano de que me siguiera pero cuando estábamos a la mitad del trayecto un cuervo se interpuso en nuestro camino.

-"¿Se puede saber a donde piensan ir?" Preguntó algo molesto.

-"¡Hazte a un lado ya te dije que no queremos ser parte de tu ejercito!" Contestó Hiei con brusquedad.

-"Ya se los pedí de la forma amable ahora van a ser parte de mi ejercito quieran o no"

-"No cuentes con ello" Respondí tomando mi katana.

-"Si así lo quieren..." Chasqueó los dedos y de inmediato cientos de demonios nos rodearon.

No teniendo otra opción comenzamos a atacar, aunque fuesen muchos los soldados de Kuronue, no eran muy fuertes, con tan solo un movimiento rápido podía acabar con ellos, cantidad sobre calidad nunca me agradó esa idea.

-"¡¿Crees que salgamos de esta?!" Me gritó mi hermano mientras mataba a varios idiotas que le rodeaban.

-"¡Trataremos de hacerlo!" Le respondí algo divertida.

Encendí algunas llamas en mi brazo derecho y las lancé hacia uno de los edificios provocando que varios escombros cayeran justo encima de algunos soldados, mi hermano hizo lo mismo, así comenzamos a destruir parte del lugar.

Pasó cierto tiempo y aun seguían llegando mas soldados, estoy comenzando a cansarme, también mi poder espiritual esta bajando, y puedo notar que el de Hiei también. Fue entonces cuando Kuronue le indicó a los soldados que pararan simplemente rodeándonos.

-"¿Saben? Tardaré un buen tiempo en reparar todo esto" Dijo fijándose en su base semidestruida.

-"Como si nos importara" Contestó Hiei.

-"Escuchen, no los traje con vida por gusto, quiero que trabajen para mi"

-"¿Estás bromeando cierto?" Contesté casi burlonamente.

-"Claro que no, ustedes tienen un gran potencial, si entrenan adecuadamente serian unos aditamentos fabulosos para mi ejercito"

-"¿Y quién te ha dicho que cooperaremos contigo?" Respondió Hiei.

AUTORA'S POV

Kuronue comenzó a atacar, los hermanos evadieron rápidamente el golpe, al parecer el descanso les había venido bien, ambos comenzaron a atacar a lo que el cuervo evitó los ataques hábilmente.

-"¡Son buenos! ¡Por eso quiero que se nos unan!"

-"¡Guarda silencio!" Seguido de esto la youkai lanzó unas llamas que rozaron demasiado cerca del cuervo.

-"¡Veo que tu eres el problema mayor!" Comentó el cuervo a la hermana.

-"¡¿Qué?!"

-"¡Solo hay una forma de que ambos estén a mi merced!" El cuervo tomó una de sus plumas, la convirtió en una amenazadora daga, atrapó por detrás a Hiei y puso la daga directamente en su cuello, a lo que Hirui paró con sus ataques.

-"¡Suéltalo!" Exigió.

-"¿En verdad crees que lo haré? ¡Antes tienes que jurarme lealtad permanente!"

-"¡Hirui no lo hagas!"

La youkai no respondió, sabía que ya todo había acabado, no dejaría morir a su hermano, así que hizo lo único que podía hacer...

-"¡¿Solo quieres que jure lealtad?!"

-"¡Quiero que trabajes para mi!"

-"¡NO TE ATREVAS A HACERLO!"

Hirui se acercó al cuervo que aun tenía atrapado a su hermano y dijo:

-"Juro lealtad... solo si prometes que mi hermano siempre estará a salvo..."

Kuronue jamás se imaginó que todo hubiera sido tan fácil, la youkai era demasiado vulnerable cuando se trataba de su hermano.

-"Te prometo que te hermano siempre estará a salvo... siempre y cuando cumplas con mis mandatos..."

-"¿Mandatos de qué?"

-"Solo de lo que sabes hacer mejor... robar... y matar..."

-"¡NO LO DIGAS!" Gritó el youkai lo mas fuerte que pudo.

La youkai se arrodilló frente al cuervo...

-"Kuronue, te juro lealtad, siempre y cuando tu también cumplas con tu palabra" Dicho esto el cuervo soltó al youkai el cual tosió un poco por la presión que había sufrido su garganta y se retiró.

Los soldados regresaron a sus posiciones y solo quedaron ambos hermanos solos...

-"¡¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?!"

-"¡Entiende no tenía otra opción!"

-"¡SI LA TENÍAS! ¡PUDISTE HABERLO ATACADO!"

-"¡Si lo hubiera hecho abrías muerto!"

-"¡¿Y ESO QUÉ?!"

-"¡¿Eres un idiota lo sabias?!" Dicho esto Hirui abrasó a su hermano y todo quedó en silencio, el youkai podía percibir claramente la tristeza de su hermana...

-"Hirui..."

-"Escucha, nos quedaremos aquí y cuando tengas el poder para mantenerte con vida y enfrentarte a quien sea, y me refiero a quien sea tu solo... te irás de aquí..."

-"¿Y tu vendrás conmigo verdad?"

-"... tu sabes... que no puedo... te irás tu solo..."

-"¡No lo haré! ¡Si yo me voy será contigo!"

-"Lo entenderás después" Dijo de aquel modo tan tranquilizador y de nuevo brindándole aquella sonrisa que tanto calmaba al youkai.

Pero desde una distancia prudente un Youko observaba todo y no pudo el evitar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro...

-"Se quedará... bien"

'-'-'-'-'-'

YOUKO'S POV

Entré al despacho de Kuronue para charlar un poco, hablamos sobre cosas durante un rato hasta que...

-"Bueno, tomando otro tema..." Dije interesadamente.

-"¿Qué quieres hacer con la chica?"

-"Oye ¿qué lees la mente o que?"

-"He pasado tanto tiempo junto a un Youko pervertido que ya sé todo lo que piensa"

-"Bien, ¿pero qué piensas?"

-"Es linda"

-"¿Entonces...?"

-"¡Es mía!"

-"¡Hey! ¡Yo la mencioné primero!"

-"¡¿Y eso qué?!"

-"¡Que quiero que sea mía!"

-"¡Estás loco! ¡Tu tienes a muchas!"

-"Tu también!"

-"¡Si! ¡Pero tu te diviertes mas tiempo con ellas!"

-"¡No es mi culpa el que tengas que arreglar otros asuntos!"

-"¡Pues mía menos!"

Pasaron unos segundos de miradas amenazadoras...

-"Te propongo algo..." Dijo finalmente.

-"¿Qué?" Pregunte girándome para no verlo y cruzándome de brazos.

-"El primero que la conquiste se quedará con ella, ¿de acuerdo?"

-"Me parece bien. Pero ¿y el hermano?"

-"Eso ya es tu problema"

-"¡BIEN!"

-"¡BIEN!"

Y sellamos nuestro trato con un MUY FUERTE apretón de manos.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Tiempo de llegada... 21 de Septiembre, Martes, 8:59 pm

Este capitulo fue mas largo, esta vez me inspiraron mas, me agradó el final en especial XD.

¡A contestar mis...! ¡2 REVIEWS!

**The shadow's lady-** Bien... a verdad no entendí eso de "la venganza del golpe colectivo" pero... no se oye nada bien n.nu un momento... (se ve una sombra fuera de la casa de Alex) O.o

**Shady10-** Gracias por tu review, y que bueno que te agrada el fic, a decir verdad yo tampoco le encontré casi ninguna relación con el fic "La leyenda del niño prohibido" creo que solo el que alguien quiere ayudar al niño prohibido de koorime pero es todo, de nuevo gracias.

Y bien, de nuevo una anécdota... el maldito maestro de historia se ha estado cargando con la tarea, y por eso no he tenido la oportunidad de actualizar anteriormente, de hecho, NO HE TENIDO AL OPORTUNIDAD DE CONECTARME A INTERNET, bueno, espero que la próxima semana no sean mis maestros tan cargados y me dejen menos tarea.

Hasta el proximo capi, byeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.


	5. Fuera de la fortaleza

Domo Arigato 

By Alex-Wind

Tiempo de partida... 25 de Septiembre, Sábado, 8:19 pm

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

**CAPITULO 5**

**FUERA DE LA FORTALEZA**

HIEI'S POV

Los días siguientes al despertar de mi hermana, fueron algo fastidiosos, en especial porque a ella y a mi nos mandaron con los soldados novatos y en verdad que todos eran unos pobres debiluchos, en cuanto nos vieron nos retaron y más de la mitad terminó muerto, Kuronue nos reprendió por eso; al día siguiente nos mandaron con los de clase media, esos no eran tan fanfarrones, pero como en todo grupo hay un imbécil, uno que otro nos retó y al igual que los anteriores terminó muerto, ésta vez Kuronue no nos dijo nada; al tercer día, nos enviaron con los soldados más experimentados y de más alto nivel, probamos fuerza con ellos y no resultaron ser oponentes fáciles, batallamos un poco pero al final matamos a los que nos habían tocado como oponentes, esta vez Kuronue nos felicitó por nuestro desempeño, aunque no me importó y a mi hermana tampoco.

Youko y Kuronue ven de una manera muy extraña a mi hermana, no me gusta, para nada me agrada esa mirada, ya la había visto antes, cierto demonio la tenía cuando veía a Hirui y lo maté, ¿el por qué?, pues no lo sé, solo me dieron ganas de matarle, pero esta vez no lo hago porque mi poder es menor al de ellos, me esfuerzo en los entrenamientos para elevar mi poder espiritual, por el momento es mi única prioridad.

A veces Kuronue le encomendaba algunas misiones a mi hermana y en la mayoría yo le acompañaba, varias de sus misiones no eran sencillas, pero también al acompañarla me alejaba de ese horrible lugar y de sus odiosos soldados; le pedían que entrara a fortalezas y a templos los cuales tenían una vigilancia muy estrecha, aparte, el hijo del Rey Enma mandaba a youkais para que capturasen a mi hermana, pero como siempre nunca lo lograban.

También desde que ella juró lealtad sus ojos se han apagado un poco, ya no muestran toda esa energía de antes, ya no muestran la misma vida... ha cambiado, creo que se siente atrapada o algo así, que ya no tiene libertad... eso es algo que a ella le encanta, la libertad... por esa razón mató al líder de la banda de ladrones, ya no quería seguir las ordenes de éste y quería hacer lo que se el antojara, pero después vio la oportunidad de obtener más poder y no le pudo decir que no.

Los entrenamientos no son sencillos, de hecho, creo que cada día van siendo mas duros, siento que durante las noches apenas puedo descansar, pero también siento que mi poder va incrementando, a diferencia de los otros yo y mi hermana vamos incrementando nuestro poder rápidamente, ya tenemos alrededor de 2 semanas aquí y nuestro cambio ya se ha notado.

Un día iba pasando con mi hermana por uno de los numerosos pasillos de la fortaleza cuando uno de los sirvientes se nos acercó y dijo:

-"Señorita Hirui, el señor Kuronue desea hablar con usted en su despacho"

-"¿Qué quiere?" Contestó fríamente mi hermana lo cual hizo temblar al sirviente.

-"Y-yo no lo sé, el señor Kuronue solo me pidió que le mandara llamar"

-"Ya has cumplido con tu trabajo, puedes irte" Y más rápido que como llegó el sirviente se fue.

-"¿Vas a ir?"

-"No tengo otra opción, de seguro es para ir a robar otra cosa"

-"¿Quieres que vaya contigo?"

-"Primero tengo que saber para que me quiere, y si me pide que robe algo, si me acompañarás"

-"Bien"

Y dicho esto ella se encaminó hacia el despacho de Kuronue.

'-'-'-'-'-'

HIRUI'S POV

Esto es raro, Kuronue casi nunca me manda llamar a su despacho, casi siempre manda a algún sirviente o mensajero pero el casi nunca me da la información directamente...

Sigo caminando hasta llegar al despacho de Kuronue, toco la puerta y escucho la indicación de que puedo pasar...

Y ahí estaba el, mirando fijamente hacia la ventana... los rayos del sol pegaban directamente en su piel blanca y lo hacían ver verdaderamente apuesto...

-"Por favor, toma asiento" Me pidió cortésmente... bien... es raro.

-"¿Qué quieres?" Pregunté seriamente.

-"Quería saber si podrías conseguir un objeto para mi"

-"¿Qué objeto?"

-"El Rasen"

-"¿Dónde se encuentra?"

-"Esta en el Reikai, en el templo más antiguo que se encuentra en el norte"

-"Ya sé cual..."

-"¿Ya has ido ahí?"

-"No, solo sé donde se localizan los templos y lugares que pueden tener objetos valiosos, eso es todo"

-"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

-"Para empezar nunca preguntaste, ¿y por qué tengo que ir yo? Podrías mandar a cualquiera, no es una misión peligrosa"

-"Te recomiendo que no me discutas... aunque... si quieres puedes hacerlo..." Comenzó a decir de un modo... maldita sea... sexy...

-"¿Qué quieres decir?"

-"Nada solo que... te ves... muy linda cuando te enojas... eso es todo"

Solo rió un poco y dirigió nuevamente su mirada a la ventana, no le presté atención pero me sentía algo cansada, últimamente el entrenamiento y las misiones me estaban agotando, y el sueño no me ayudaba a restaurar toda la energía que perdía. Solo observé a Kuronue durante un rato y después comencé a sentir como mis párpados comenzaban a pesarme, entonces lentamente fui cerrando mis ojos y comencé a descansar un poco, sabía que no estaba bien pero no puedo mas, en verdad que estoy cansada.

Fue entonces cuando sentí un cálido aliento cerca de mi y rápidamente abrí mis ojos para toparme con la dulce mirada que a veces ponía Kuronue, di un respingo hacia atrás en señal de que en verdad me asustó el verlo y tenerlo TAN cerca, sus brazos estaban a los costados del sofá lo cual hacía parecer que estaba encima de mi; intenté moverme para safarme de ahí pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, se había quedado paralizado ante la presencia del cuervo; su respiración era suave y calmada a diferencia de la mía que estaba aumentando su velocidad, su rostro se acercó a mi cuello y le dio un lento y suave beso, lo que causó que me estremeciera, luego volvió a levantar un poco su rostro, lentamente... su mirada se topó con la mía y solo mostró una sonrisa en su cara, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a contactar suavemente sus labios con los míos... lo hacía rozando... solo dando pequeñas probadas... profundiza un poco mas el beso y comienza a probar mis labios mas insistentemente... cuando intentó explorar mi boca al parecer recobré la cordura y le empujé violentamente, me levanté y le golpee lo más fuerte que pude...

-"¡NUNCA, Y REPITO **NUNCA** VUELVAS A HACER ESO!"

Dicho esto destrocé la puerta de un golpe y me dirigí al aula de entrenamiento.

'-'-'-'-'-'

KURONUE'S POV

Vaya que si pega fuerte, me duele mucho la mejilla, me veo en un espejo cercano y mi mejilla esta roja.

-"Kur-... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA" El estúpido Youko había entrado por la ventana de mi despacho...

-"¿Se puede saber qué quieres?" Pregunté harto de sus burlas.

-"...Hmbp JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA" Bien, eso ya me lo esperaba...

-"¿Vas a hablar o te vas a quedar como idiota todo el santo día?"

-"JAJAJA... pues no lo sé, el parecer idiota te hace enojar aunque la opción de hablar no me suena del todo mal"

-"Idiota..."

-"Bien... por lo que observé no le agradas mucho que digamos..."

-"He de suponer que tu lo puedes hacer mejor"

-"Podría intentarlo"

-"Si claro"

-"¡Es verdad! y por cierto..."

-"¿Qué?"

-"¿Qué tal...?"

-"...saben... saben realmente bien..."

-"Como a..."

-"No lo sé... me encanta su sabor... es... dulce... y... frío... y cálido a la vez... ¡no lo sé!"

-"Si te dejó así en verdad debe de ser especial"

-"Al grano Youko, bien sabes que ni tu ni yo podemos sentir nada por nadie"

-"...si pero... ¿no has pensado en ello?"

-"Si... y cada vez me convenzo más de que no debo de encariñarme con nadie que sea vulnerable, no puedo dedicarme a proteger a nadie, tu sabes el estilo de vida que llevo y sería muy peligroso tanto para mi como para aquella persona..."

-"¿Por eso quieres que se vuelva fuerte?"

Yo... no supe que responder... a decir verdad nunca he pensado en enamorarme de alguien, yo soy el líder de un ejercito, constantemente entro en batalla y tengo varios enemigos, sería muy peligroso el tener a alguien débil a mi lado, podrían hacerle daño y podrían chantajearme con ella... no solo mi corazón saldría lastimado, mi vida correría peligro... pero... ¿y si es verdad lo que dice Youko? ¿Qué yo quiero que Hirui se vuelva fuerte para que se quede a mi lado? No... yo no creo... en mi vida he sentido mas que atracción física por alguien y Hirui no debe de ser la excepción, pero... desde que probé sus labios... no sé...

-"Dime, ¿tu si has pensado sobre eso?" Pregunté con la esperanza de cambiar la jugada.

-"Yo... tampoco no lo sé, creo que no estoy listo para mantener una relación larga, prefiero disfrutar de todo mientras pueda y al igual que tu yo también tengo enemigos... pero creo que... olvida lo ultimo que dije ¿quieres?"

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Solo olvídalo"

-"Confiesa Youko" Sé exactamente lo que está pasando solo quiero que el me lo diga...

-"Creí que me conocías a la perfección"

-"Y te conozco, solo quiero que me lo digas"

-"No te cansas de humillarme ¿verdad?"

-"Ese eres t

-"Bueno, pero tú sabes que es solo una competencia, es prácticamente imposible que en verdad alguno de los dos pueda llegar a sentir algo... ¿verdad?"

-"Cualquier cosa puede pasar en este mundo, ya viste que me dijeron que nunca llegaría a éste puesto y ahora todos lo que abrieron su boca están muertos"

-"Pero no creo que pase"

-"Tengo cosas que hacer, Hirui y Hiei acabaron con más de la mitad de mis nuevos reclutas y necesito buscar mas cuanto antes, ya le encomendé a Hirui ir por el Rasen, vigílala de cerca"

-"¿Y la apuesta? En ésta salida corres peligro de perder"

-"Ya verás que de todos modos te ganaré, además, dudo mucho que en estos tres días ganes"

-"Se vale soñar..."

-"Maldito..."

Y dicho esto Kurama se fue para vigilar a Hirui, creo que me llevare a Hiei conmigo, necesito que comience a fijarse más en todo lo relacionado con mi ejercito, sería un buen comandante...

'-'-'-'-'-'

HIEI'S POV

Escuché un fuerte golpe cerca del despacho de Kuronue pero no le tomé importancia, después de un rato decidí ir a la habitación de Hirui para ver que cosa quería Kuronue con ella y ver cuando partiríamos. Pero al ir avanzando fui sintiendo que el youki de mi hermana comenzaba a aumentar peligrosamente, no estaba en su habitación, estaba en el aula de entrenamiento, varios demonios venían corriendo en dirección contraria de donde se sentía el poder espiritual, tenían una cara de terror y algunos tenían llamas en sus ropas, me pregunto que habrá hecho que mi hermana se enfadara tanto...

Al ir avanzando el ambiente iba aumentando su temperatura a causa del poder que tenía Hirui sobre el fuego, a veces me encontraba uno que otro cadáver tirado, al parecer no habían aguantado el sofocante calor que era emanado de la habitación, incluso yo he comenzado a sentirlo, pero no es tanto, fácilmente puedo sobrevivir a esto; abro la puerta y me encuentro con que ella está meditando en el centro de la habitación, varias llamas rodean su cuerpo y aun más cuerpos de soldados están regados por todo el lugar.

-"¡Hirui!"

Al escucharme al parecer recobró la conciencia y paró con todo, parecía algo cansada (aquí la palabra que se debe de tomar en cuenta es 'algo') pero en su rostro tenía una expresión de enojo con un poco de... no puedo creerlo, con un poco de rubor en su rostro y al parecer con unas enormes ganas de matar a todo aquel que se le pusiera enfrente.

-"¿Hirui? ¿Qué pasa?" Pregunté algo preocupado al verla sentada en el suelo.

-"No, no me sucede nada... Hiei no es nada..." Mentira.

La obligué a que me dirigiera la mirada y vi de nuevo ese rubor en su rostro, parecía perdida en sus pensamientos como recordando algo, también como si se molestara consigo misma por estar recordando eso, bien, me dejaba muy en claro que algo había pasado.

-"¿Qué pasó?" Pregunté calmadamente.

-"Nada" Dijo girando su cabeza y evitando mi mirada.

-"Puedes engañar a quien tu quieras menos a mi, anda, dime que pas

-"Bien... yo..."

-"¿Tu qué?" El color rojo en sus mejillas se hacia más notable.

-"No es nada importante, solo me encargaron traer el Rasen eso es todo, esta vez iré sola, no es una misión difícil, regresaré dentro de tres días, iré al Reikai"

-"Bien no me opongo, pero estaré muy aburrido aquí solo"

-"Trata de divertirte ¿si?" Bien... el rubor ya había desaparecido por completo.

-"...tratar

-"Bien pues... creo que tomo mis cosas y me voy" Dijo poniéndose de pie.

-"¿No me vas a decir lo que pasó?" De nuevo sus mejillas enrojecieron.

-"N-no paso nada Hiei" Dijo e inconscientemente comenzó a golpear un pilar muy grueso.

-"No tendrá nada que ver con que Kuronue te haya mandado llamar ¿verdad?" Al escucha el nombre de Kuronue dio un golpe y destrozó el pilar.

-"¡Claro que no!"

-"¡No mientas! ¡Haz estado rara desde que saliste de su despacho!"

-"Es solo que me frustró el que mandara tan lejos a cumplir una misión tan pobre, el Rasen no es muy protegido debido a que no es un objeto espiritual perfeccionado, aunque a decir verdad la mayoría de los objetos espirituales tampoco lo son pero... ¡Cualquiera hubiera podido traerlo!"

No le creí, pero decidí que lo mejor era que lo dejara así, no creí conveniente que la presionara para que me contase lo que le había pasado, pero también son sus cosas y si se las quiere guardar no voy a interferir en su decisión.

-"Bien... iré a entrenar" Y dicho esto me fui a buscar al youkai que tenía como instructor en ese momento.

'-'-'-'-'-'

HIRUI'S POV

¿Por qué insistía tanto en averiguar lo que había hecho Kuronue? No se me notaba tanto... ¿verdad? Solo tomaré mi capucha, algo de dinero y me largo al Reikai, no todo lo que le dije a Hiei fue mentira, en verdad me frustró el que Kuronue me mandara a una misión tan miserable, aquel templo al norte del Reikai solo es habitado por unos cuantos monjes, si acaso solo me implorarían que les perdonara la vida, pero no es gran cosa, me aburriré demasiado.

Ahora que me fijo... desde que he llegado no he causado mas que destrucción en este lugar, Kuronue aun no ha terminado de reparar los edificios y columnas que hay en la fortaleza, cada vez que paso por ahí me río por dentro, aun me siento algo cansada pero no sería mala idea tomar un descanso de dos días, podría pedir un transporte y así dedicarme a hacer nada.

Me acerco a mi habitación, entro tomo mi capucha, no me gusta salir a ningún lado sin ella, me cubre del odioso y molesto sol y no deja que vean mi rostro con facilidad, definitivamente amo a mi capucha (N/A: Tarde o temprano tenía que mostrar amor por alguna prenda ¿no?). Comienzo a caminar por los pasillos y al ir pasando los soldados me abren el paso, saben bien que no me gusta tener ninguna clase de contacto con ellos y que no les convendría en lo absoluto el hacerme enojar.

Cuando al fin estoy fuera de la fortaleza comienzo mi viaje andando lentamente, no tengo ninguna prisa, en tres días de seguro estaré de vuelta y no tengo ánimos ni ganas de apresurarme, es un hermoso día, bueno a mi parecer es un hermoso día, ya que está nublado y no hay fuertes corrientes de aire (N/A: Nótese que les gustan casi las mismas cosas... por algo son hermanos ¿no?), la ciudad más cercana está a 1 hora de camino a pie, a menos de que vaya corriendo y llegue como en 15 minutos.

No sería una mala idea el ir a visitar a mi amiga Mukuro, tiene un buen hotel el cual es reconocido en toda la región, solo Hiei y yo sabemos que tiene una gran cantidad de poder espiritual, la conocimos hace aproximadamente 5 años cuando éramos atacados por los youkais mandados por el hijo del Rey Enma, destrozamos casi toda la ciudad, ahora recuerdo que hace 2 años enteros que no veo a Mukuro me pregunto como estará, solo he escuchado de ella, hasta ahora no había tenido la oportunidad de visitarla, espero que pueda recibirme porque tengo pensado pasar toooooooodo el día con ella (N/A: Ya solo falta que se vallan de compras o algo así).

'-'-'-'-'-'

HIEI'S POV

¿Por qué Hirui me dejó aquí? Bueno, no era la primera vez que lo hacía pero no me agradaba no saber donde se encontraba, ni como, pues... ¡NO me gustaba tenerla localizada en un lugar especifico! (N/A: Sip, el típico hermano sobre protector... a mi me hubiera gustado tener uno así T-T) Pero ya que, cuando encuentro a mi instructor decidimos comenzar a calentar un poco, debo admitir que el tipo es bueno y que hasta ahora solo he conseguido dañarle un poco, aun no he podido matarlo, pero poco a poco se ha estado ganando mi respeto, por lo que he visto hasta ahora merece vivir.

-"¿Ahora no vas a venir con tu hermana?" Me preguntó mientras se estiraba un poco.

-"Tiene una misión en el Reikai, regresará dentro de 3 días"

-"Ya veo, oye no te gustaría-"

-"¿Interrumpo?"

Giré mi vista para toparme con Kuronue el cual se estaba aproximando hacia donde nos encontrábamos mi instructor y yo.

-"No señor Kuronue, solo el estaba preguntando a Hiei lo que le gustaría practicar hoy, es un buen alumno"

-"Me alegra oír eso, pero me temo que te tendré que pedir prestado a Hiei por hoy, ¿no te molesta?"

-"Claro que no señor, mañana el entrenamiento se intensificara, jajajajaja"

-"Gracias, Hiei ven conmigo"

-"Hn"

Y sin prestarle mucha atención le seguí hacia las afueras de la fortaleza.

-"¿Qué quieres de mi?" Pregunté bruscamente.

-"Pues como tu hermana y tu acabaron con más de la mitad de mis nuevos reclutas, necesito que me acompañes a elegir a los que van a reemplazar a los muertos, por cierto tu y tu hermana van a tener que controlar mas su poder porque últimamente he tenido muchas bajas"

-"Tu bien sabes que eso a nosotros no nos importa"

-"Pues tendrá que importarles, y te guste o no tu me ayudarás a elegir a los nuevos reclutas así que resígnate"

Solo le lancé una mirada de odio y de nuevo le seguí, iríamos al centro de todo el Makai, según he escuchado ahí se reúnen los demonios y apariciones más poderosos de los tres mundos... será divertido.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Tiempo de llegada... 2 de Octubre, Sábado, 3:39 am

Bien... ¡¿Cómo que bien?! ¡¿A quién fregados voy a engañar con eso?! ¡Me esta yendo FATAL! ¡Mi madre no me esta dejando conectarme a internet y aparte ni siquiera me deja escribir fics! ¡En verdad necesito conseguir una laptop CUANTO ANTES!

Ejem... creo que exageré... de nuevo... -.-

¡A contestar reviews!

**The shadow's lady-** Definitivamente... ¡VIVAN LOS VIERNES! De veras que son santos los viernes, yo sin viernes no puedo vivir (me sonó como a comercial barato ¬.¬u) haber... cangrejos locos... cangrejos locos... cangrejos locos... cangrejos locos... cangrejos locos... cangrejos locos... ¿cangrejos locos...? definitivamente no entiendo NADA de eso, un momento (Alex se asoma por la ventana y ve algo parecido a una antena) ¿Qué fue eso? O.o

**Nusami-** Estoy comenzando a extrañar nuestras extrañas charlas por el messenger y con que Hiei te cae mal... solo le tienes que tener un poco de paciencia y ya (Alex junto a Hiei y con un látigo en la mano) eso es todo paciencia (le da un latigazo a Hiei), y por cierto... ¡¿Qué le estás haciendo a ray-chan?!

**VALSED-** A decir verdad yo tampoco se quien va a ganar, solo el tiempo lo dirá, este fic es casi completamente improvisado y yo no sé lo que los personajes lleguen a hacer, eso si algo te puedo asegurar, alguien morirá... (Wow traté de rimar n.n)

**AomeRL-** Descuida no te disculpes, a mi también me pasa lo mismo, tengo la escuela, tengo que copiar un escrito para mi madre, tengo que ir a entrenar al gimnasio, voy a comenzar un curso de ingles, voy a comenzar otro curso pero de psicología o algo así y... mi agenda va a estar muy ocupada X.x y con lo que respecta a que Kuronue se quede con la chica... no lo sé, esto, o bueno, casi todo esto es improvisado y la verdad casi no se con certeza lo que valla a pasar.

**Mao Seth-** No sabes cuanto me alegra el que te haya gustado el fic, es la primera vez que me dicen que los personajes o mas bien mis personajes se ven kawai, en verdad muchas gracias y espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado n.n


	6. En el Makai

Domo Arigato 

By Alex-Wind

Tiempo de partida... 14 de Octubre, Jueves, 4:59 pm

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

CAPITULO 6 

**EN EL MAKAI**

HIRUI'S POV

-"¡Al fin!" Exclamé al ver la entrada a la ciudad, me había tomado 1 hora y media en llegar, yo y mi maldita fascinación por observar la naturaleza...

En este día la ciudad está muy concurrida, veo apariciones venir, pasar e irse, al parecer desde la ultima vez que vine la ciudad se ha repuesto y ha crecido considerablemente, veo a pequeños demonios jugar aquí y allá, a fanfarrones idiotas presumir su supuesta fuerza física y a traficantes de artículos negros comercializar con uno que otro imbécil.

El hotel se encuentra en el lado norte de la ciudad... maldita sea está algo lejos...

-"¡Oye tú!" Me dirigí hacia un tipo que tenía exhibiendo varios caballos.

-"¿Si señorita? ¿En qué puedo servirle?" Bien, creo que el caballo es robado.

-"Necesito un medio de transporte rápido y eficaz, ¿sus caballos pueden recorrer largas distancias?"

-"Por supuesto, de echo, esta preciosura creo que le servirá bastante bien" Dijo al mismo tiempo que señalaba a un caballo de color negro que entre los ojos tenía una pequeña raya blanca.

-"Buji (Buenas condiciones)" Dije examinándolo.

-"¡Es el mejor que tengo! Y por ser una señorita tan linda se lo dejare a 1700 yenes" El precio me parecía justo.

-"Bien, pero si el caballo desaparece o se cansa a medio camino volveré y acabaré con tu existencia ¿de acuerdo?" Y le lancé una mirada maliciosa.

-"M-me parece bien" Dijo comenzando a sudar.

Pagué y me monté encima del caballo, pude notar que estaba muy calmado, se veía muy sereno, me agrada y al parecer yo también le agrado porque acepta mis órdenes sin cuestionar nada, iba en el centro de la ciudad cuando...

-"Oye, no tienes un nombre ¿verdad?" Pregunté al caballo vanamente sabiendo que no me podía responder, pero recibí un relinchido.

-"¿Qué te parece...? mmmmmm... ¿Ansei? A mi me gusta" Relinchó como queriéndome decir: 'No me importa pero me parece bien'

-"Bueno Ansei, ¿qué te parece si descansamos un poco en el hotel de esta ciudad? Ya que tenemos una misión y pronto tendrás mucho trabajo" Bien, relinchó de nuevo como diciéndome: 'Bueno, no tengo nada mejor que hacer con mi vida, vamos'

Descansé un poco encima de Ansei, el caballo al parecer podía sentir mi cansancio y andaba suavemente sobre las calles y callejones por los que pasábamos, en verdad que le agradecía eso, poco a poco nos fuimos acercando al hotel, podía sentir claramente la presencia de Mukuro dentro de éste pero decidí eliminar la mía para poder sorprenderla.

Cuando llegué me sorprendió lo mucho que había crecido el establecimiento, la ultima vez que lo vi estaba destruido casi por completo, y ahora es todo lo contrario, se ve que tienen una buena clientela y que es de muy buena calidad. Dejé atado a Ansei junto con el resto de los caballos que estaban ahí y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta principal cuando...

-"¡No me importa! ¡No he escuchado de ellos en mucho tiempo y ya no puedo esperar mas! ¡Así que te guste o no iré a buscarlos!"

La puerta se abrió de golpe frente a mi para dejar ver a una Mukuro muy enojada y preocupada a la vez la cual estaba discutiendo con un tipo, al verme una expresión de felicidad y asombro apareció en su rostro.

-"¡Hirui!"

-"¡Mukuro!"

Se acercó muy felizmente a mí y rápidamente me invitó a entrar, ocupamos una sala espaciosa y muy bella, nos sirvieron té y comenzamos a charlar.

-"Hirui ¿dónde demonios se habían metido tu y Hiei? ¿Por qué él no vino? ¿Dónde está? ¿Ambos se encuentran bien? ¿No les hicieron nada?"

-"¿Qué has escuchado?" Sabía perfectamente bien que los rumores corren demasiado rápido por ésta región.

-"Escuché que casi mueres por haber usado el Koku Ryu Ha, Hirui te dije que no estabas lista para usarlo hace 2 años y que tal vez tardarías toda tu vida en perfeccionarlo, nunca ha existido alguien capaz de controlarlo a la perfección y si tu llegases a lograrlo sería a través de demasiado entrenamiento, pero eso no es todo, también escuché que lo usaste en contra del líder de uno de los ejércitos más poderosos que se pueden encontrar, ¡lo usaste contra Kuronue! ¡¡¡Kuronue!!! Ese tipo está aliado con Youko Kurama y ambos son dos de los seres más poderosos de todo el Makai, cuando escuché eso en verdad me alarm

-"No es para tanto"

-"¡¿Qué no es para tanto?! ¡Hirui en verdad no sabes cuanta suerte tienes de estar viva! ¡Aparte de ti nadie y repito, NADIE ha salido con vida de un encuentro con ellos! Después escuché que te habían llevado a su fortaleza y que desde entonces te habías dedicado a robar objetos para ellos, ¿es verdad eso? ¿Y por qué los obedeces? A ti nunca te ha gustado estar bajo el mandato de alguien"

-"...pasaron cosas..."

-"Entonces ¿es verdad que trabajas para Kuronue?"

-"...si..."

-"¿Y Hiei? No me has dicho nada sobre el... Oh por favor no me digas que lo mataron"

-"¡Por supuesto que no! El se quedó en la fortaleza solo vine yo"

-"¿Y a qué has venido?"

-"No he venido especialmente aquí, solo vine a hacer una corta parada, en realidad me dirijo al norte del Reikai a robar el Rasen"

-"¿El Rasen? ¿Para qué quiere Kuronue el Rasen? Ese artículo espiritual no tiene mucho valor ni sirve de mucho"

-"Lo sé, eso me intriga a mi también" Dije tratando de imaginar una respuesta a eso.

-"¿Hirui te sientes bien?"

-"¿Eh? Si ¿por qué preguntas?"

-"Te ves cansada"

-"Bueno ahora que lo dices... me siento algo fatigada"

-"¿Estás entrenando en ese lugar también? Veo que has incrementado tu fuerza"

-"Si, es verdad"

-"Si quieres puedes quedarte esta noche a descansar para que recuperes parte de tu energía, puedes cumplir tu misión en un solo día, el Reikai no está demasiado lejos de aquí, aunque caminando se te hará el viaje un poco largo..."

-"Descuida tengo un caballo"

-"¿Y desde cuando tú tienes un caballo?"

-"Desde esta mañana" Dije viendo el sol de mediodía.

-"Jajajajaja, bien, pero no te dejaré descansar hasta que me cuentes todo"

-"Sé que no cambiarás de opinión así que tendré que hacerlo"

Y así comencé a contarle todo hasta que...

-"Y dime ¿cómo te ha ido en el amor?" Preguntó un poco DEMASIADO interesada en el tema para mi gusto.

-"Mejor dime como te ha ido a ti"

-"He conocido a alguien, se llama Van, aunque discutí con él esta mañana porque no me quería dejar ir a buscarlos"

-"¿Es el tipo con el que estabas en la entrada?"

-"Si"

-"Ya veo, ¿y qué ha pasado con él?"

-"Es mi prometido, aunque no estoy segura de cuando nos casaremos, tal vez sea hasta dentro de unos cuantos años"

-"¿Por qué tanto?"

-"Porque... no lo sé, jajajaja"

-"No has cambiado en nada"

-"Lo sé, pero ¿y tu? No me digas que no has conocido a nadie"

-"Bien, Mukuro no he conocido a nadie... o mas bien no se me da por conocer a alguien"

-"Oh vamos"

-"¡Que no!"

-"Chinamini (Por cierto)... también he escuchado otras cosas..." Comenzó a decir burlonamente "Se rumora... que Kuronue hizo enfadar a cierta youkai de fuego después de haberla invitado a su despacho..."

-"Solo me mandó llamar para comentarme lo del Rasen"

-"¿A quién quieres engañar? Porque a mi no me vas a mentir, ¿qué hicieron? ¡Anda dime!"

-"¡No pasó nada!" Dije comenzando a sentir que mi temperatura se elevaba al recordar lo que pasó...

-"Nunca creí que viviría para ver esto... ¡es de antología! ¡Hirui Jaganshi se acaba de sonrojar!"

-"¡No!" Negué nuevamente.

-"¿Cómo besa? Apuesto a que debe de hacerlo bien, debió de ser genial"

-"¡Chittomo! (¡Para nada!)" Maldita sea ¡¿por qué me hacían mentir de esa manera?! ¡En realidad SI me había gustado la manera en que Kuronue se me había acercado pero también NO me había gustado!... ¿Entienden? (N/A: ...eh? O.ó)

-"¡No mientas! ¡Tu cara lo dice todo!"

-"Sabes estoy cansada y no tengo ánimos de discutir" Dije seriamente.

-"Si que sabes cambiar el tema"

-"Jaja muy graciosa (Sarcasmo)"

-"Descansa un rato que aun no he terminado contigo" Dijo levantándose.

-"¿Chui? (¿Advertencia?)"

-"Mmmmmm... tómalo como quieras"

-"Bien"

Se retiró y yo quedé sola en la habitación, me recosté en la cama y antes de que me diera cuenta ya estaba dormida.

'-'-'-'-'-'

HIEI'S POV

-"¡¿Cómo se supone que vaya a hacer eso?!" Pregunté rápidamente después de haber escuchado a Kuronue.

-"Es fácil, solo tienes que ver cuales demonios tienen aptitudes para pelear"

-"Pregunto de nuevo: ¿cómo demonios se supone que haga eso?"

-"Ese ya es tu problema, quiero ver hasta donde eres capaz de llegar, pero eso si, de aquí no nos vamos hasta que yo tenga a mis reclutas nuevos"

-"Bien" Expresé maldiciéndolo por dentro.

-"Si veo que no puedes elegir a reclutas buenos tendré que intervenir yo"

-"¡¿Estás diciendo que no sabré elegir a los correctos?!"

-"En parte"

-"¡Ya verás que encontrare a los mejores!" Dije sabiendo que esa era la actitud en la que el me quería ver.

-"En ese caso, tienes dos días para traerme a unos buenos candidatos"

-"Hn" Di un salto por la ventana y comencé mi búsqueda.

-"Hiei baka no sabes en la que te has metido" Me dije a mi mismo al ver a cientos de demonios en el centro de todo el Makai, uno que otro tenía una buena cantidad de poder espiritual, pero ese era el caso de solo algunos, ya que otros eran tan débiles que solo servirían para luchar contra un ningen.

Comencé a caminar sin un rumbo fijo hasta que vi la zona mas oscura de todo el lugar, ahí se reunían los tipos con peores historiales, habían disfrazado tal lugar lleno de criminales con una estúpida y concurrida cantina, la cual era visitada constantemente, era un punto clave en donde todos los ladrones y asesinos del Makai se reunían, ahí comentaban sobre sus siguientes crímenes y traficaban cuanta cosa podían, si eres perseguido por los Detectives Espirituales este es un lugar seguro en el cual te puedes refugiar con mucha tranquilidad.

Cuando entré la mayoría de los demonios voltearon para ver quien había sido el nuevo integrante, solo les lancé una mirada fría y me senté enfrente de una barra, el cantinero se me acercó y me preguntó que si quería algo, solo contesté serenamente que quería un vaso con agua, en realidad no tenía ánimos ni el tiempo de beber un poco se sake. A los pocos segundos el cantinero me trajo un vaso con mucha agua y mucho hielo, me dijo que si no quería otra cosa y negué con la cabeza.

Me di la vuelta para observar a los tipos que había en ese lugar y ninguno me impresionó, varios estaban ebrios y hacían y decían estupidez y media, mi mirada vagabundeó por todo el lugar hasta que se topó con un sujeto, estaba vestido con una capa color gris, se podía ver que era alto, su cabello era corto y del color de la oscuridad del Makai, se encontraba solo, sentado en una mesa para dos aunque se encontraba completamente solo; lo que más me llamó la atención de el fue su presencia, no la sentía como si fuese un demonio, es otro tipo de presencia, como nunca he salido del Makai me he limitado a solo conocer a demonios y a otro tipo de apariciones malignas pero este sujeto no se sentía así, no estoy seguro si su presencia procede del Reikai o del Ningenkai.

Me descuido por un momento y el tipo desaparece, no solo su presencia me intriga, también su energía, rápidamente pude notar que no era un poder espiritual común y corriente, en verdad que era poderoso y por lo tanto una buena adquisición al ejército de cierto cuervo maldito. No le perdí el rastro y tampoco me tomé la molestia en ocultarme del todo, mi presencia se podía sentir claramente y de vez en cuando el tipo giraba su mirada para observar si aun yo le seguía. Continuó andando hasta que llegamos a una distancia considerable del local, entonces se giró para darme la cara y dejar a la vista unos ojos color miel, pero, gracias a que se dejó ver he reconocido su procedencia.

-"Ningen, ¿qué haces en éste lugar?" Pregunté sin dejar de mirarle los ojos.

-"¿Por qué habría de decirte mis razones youkai?" Me miró desafiante.

-"A decir verdad no me importa, solo quiero comprobar algo" Y tomé la empuñadura de mi katana.

-"Se ve que aquí todos son muy agresivos"

-"Yo no soy agresivo, ya te dije que solo quiero comprobar algo, aunque por ser un ningen no espero mucho de ti" Dije acercándome lentamente con toda intención de lastimarlo.

-"¿No podemos hablar?"

-"Tal vez después"

-"De acuerdo, será como quieras"

Comenzó a elevar su poder espiritual y en sus manos aparecieron dos esferas las cuales concentraban el poder espiritual de ese sujeto, éste apretó sus puños y la energía se expandió por alrededor de su puño, se colocó en una posición ofensiva, en sus ojos apareció un brillo de diversión. En cambio yo, solo quería ver si era un buen combatiente para ofrecerle un puesto con Kuronue, pero en caso de que resultase un pobre diablo simplemente le cortaré el cuello y acabaré con su miserable existencia; al igual que él, adopté una figura ofensiva comenzando a analizar su cuerpo y a analizar todas las opciones que tenía para herirle.

-"¡Si no comienzas tu lo haré yo!" Amenacé comenzando a atacar.

Al ir avanzando el ningen avanzaba conmigo y el fue el primero en soltar un golpe, la energía espiritual se separaba de su puño y era lanzada en contra mía, no fue difícil esquivarla y colocarme detrás suyo, al momento de hacerlo coloqué mi katana justo en su espalda procurando que se percatase del filo de ésta.

-"Ningen, eres muy bueno" Y al terminar mis palabras la katana se partió en dos.

-"Arigato (Gracias), eres muy veloz y puedo notar que éstas no son todas tus capacidades"

-"Digo lo mismo de ti" Dije tirando mi katana y su funda, ahora rota, no me servía de nada.

-"¿Crees que ahora podamos conversar?" Dijo dándose la vuelta y dándome la cara.

-"No veo ningún inconveniente, pero, solo hay una razón por la cual algún ningen pueda estar en el Makai y es porque es un Detective Espiritual, desde éste momento te digo que no tengo ni la mas mínima intención de proporcionarte ningún tipo de información"

-"Un Detective Espiritual, ¿Yo? Jajajaja youkai, te has equivocado de ningen, yo vengo de vez en cuando al Makai por voluntad propia, me divierto mas en éste lugar que en el Ningenkai, y como puedo observar, tú no vienes muy seguido aquí que digamos, nunca te había visto por estos rumbos del Makai"

-"Eso es porque yo no vengo aquí desde hace años, y por cierto, ¿qué te parece divertido de aquí?"

-"¿Sabías que aun no nos hemos presentado?"

-"..."

-"Mi nombre es Genjitsu, ¿podrías decirme tu nombre?"

-"Hiei"

-"Bueno Hiei, por lo que veo no eres muy conversador que digamos, ¡Oh! Ahora que lo recuerdo tu me venías siguiendo, ¿puede saberse para que me querías? ¿Solo querías comprobar que era un ningen? Porque ya me ha pasado, aunque siempre tratan de matarme y en tu caso no fue así, eso me sorprendió, regularmente vienen en grupo y-"

-"Ningen hablas demasiado" Dije comenzando a irritarme, tal vez este sujeto no es el indicado para llevarlo a la base, en caso de que Kuronue lo aceptase yo lo tendría que soportar, y esa idea no es absolutamente nada de mi agrado.

-"Gomennasai (Discúlpame), jajajaja" Dijo al parecer algo avergonzado.

-"Ningen, ¿tienes asuntos pendientes en el Ningenkai?"

-"¿Asuntos pendientes? No, de hecho vengo muy seguido al Makai ya que me siento mucho mas a gusto aquí, te juro que algún día vendré y ya no regresaré al Ningenkai"

-"Buen plan"

-"¿Por qué dices eso?"

-"Escucha, solo quiero saber si no te interesaría el pertenecer a un ejército, le pertenece a Kuronue, ¿has escuchado de él?"

-"¿Qué si he escuchado de él? ¡¿Qué si he escuchado de él?! ¡Por supuesto que he escuchado de él! ¡Es uno de los más numerosos y poderosos que se existen! Y con lo que respecta a que si quiero unirme... ¡claro que acepto! ¡Solo necesito recoger unas cosas para estar completamente listo!" Dijo demasiado feliz para mi gusto.

-"Solo prepárate, trae tus cosas al Makai y cuando sea el momento iré por ti" Dicho esto regresé a la cantina para toparme con mas youkais.

'-'

Ya era de noche y había conseguido alrededor de 30 candidatos para Kuronue, creo que esos deben de ser mas que suficientes para el cuervo, y en caso de que no ya no me importa, de esos 30 tuve que matar por lo menos a 15 para que aceptasen. Voy vagabundeando por la calle observando como poco a poco se va quedando vacía y todos van entrando hacia los edificios y escasas residencias que se encuentran por ahí.

-"Con que aquí estabas, ven, hay que ir al hotel" De la nada había aparecido Kuronue y había comenzado a guiarme por la ciudad.

-"¿Cuántos has conseguido?" Preguntó después de un rato.

-"Treinta"

-"¿Sólo treinta?"

-"...si..."

-"Creí que por lo menos conseguirías a cincuenta"

-"Me dio pereza hacerlo"

-"Si claro"

-"¿Tú lo podrías hacer mejor? No lo creo"

-"No me retes youkai porque saldrás perdiendo"

-"¿Estás seguro?" Dije con la intención de retarlo, enfadarlo y contradecirlo.

-"Por supuesto"

-"Nah, han de ser puras piñas"

-"¿Quieres que te humille Hiei? No me importará hacerlo"

-"¡Entonces para mañana consigue a cincuenta soldados!"

-"¡En ese caso tu también deberás hacerlo!"

-"¡Perfecto!"

-"¡Bien!"

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Tiempo de llegada... 17 de Octubre, Domingo, 10:46 pm

¡Oh maldita sea! ¡Hasta ahorita he actualizado! ¡He pasado por uno de los peores castigos! ¡¡¡NOS CORTARON LA MALDITA LUZ POR UNA SEMANA Y MEDIA!!! ¡¡¡FUE HORRIBLE!!! ¡¡¡EN VERDAD HORRIBLE!!!

¡¡¡SOLO LE DESEARÍA ESO A MI PEOR ENEMIGO!!!

...bueno como últimamente me he sentido algo deprimida mejor contestemos los reviews... -.-

**The shadow's lady**- Wow, ya comprendo eso de los cangrejos (ya era hora) y como podrás haber observado Mukuro y Hirui no se fueron de compras... pero ya veremos que es lo que pasa en el siguiente capi n.n (Mirada maliciosa en los ojos de Alex).

**Nusami**- ¿Hiei? ¿En el hospital? O.ó Ya se me hacía raro no verlo durante un rato ¬.¬ pero ni modo al vida es así (Da un paso y se resbala con una cáscara de banana y se tuerce el tobillo) ¡Maldita sea!

**Shady**- En verdad no sabes cuanto me gusta que me digas que te gustan mis fics, a decir verdad últimamente me he sentido muy inspirada para escribir este fic, véase que lo actualizo mas que el otro (Kurama Twist) y para mi que lo mejor se va a ver en el próximo capitulo n.n

**Mao Seth**- Ya no sé nada sobre los sentimientos de los personajes ADVERTENCIA: TODO el fic es IMPROVISADO bueno casi todo, puesto que al pasar el tiempo se me van ocurriendo cosas y ya no sé como va a terminar esto, domo arigatou por enviarme reviews en verdad no sabes como me gusta que hagan eso.

**AomeRL**- Repito: TODO el fic es IMPROVISADO, bueno, casi todo, porque al pasar el tiempo se me van ocurriendo cosas y la mera verdad es que ya no se como va a terminar esto, yo y mi maldita espontaneidad... ¬.¬

**Darky y Shadow**- ¡¡¡Darky!!! ¿¿¿¿¿Cómo demonios que te quitaron el internet????? O.ó ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TIENES QUE RECUPERARLO!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡A CUALQUIER COSTO!!!! En verdad que extraño nuestras charlas sin sentido por el messengger y Shadow... Arigatou por leerle mi fic a Darky Oh, y gracias a las dos por haber dejado un review (o mas bien a Shadow quien fue la que envió el review en nombre de ella y de Darky n.nu).

**VALSED**- ...I don't know n.nu no tengo ni idea de lo que va a suceder, solo el tiempo lo sabrá... -.- (si claro ¬.¬)


	7. Gomen nasai

Domo Arigato

By Alex-Wind

Tiempo de partida... 23 de Octubre, Sábado, 8:34 pm

Agradecimientos especiales en este capitulo a **Haru**, la cual siempre me ha inspirado para escribir lo que escribo; y también a **Zen**, espero que no te moleste el que haya usado tu técnica n.nu

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

**CAPITULO 7**

GOMEN NASAI 

HIRUI'S POV

Dormí durante toda la tarde y toda la noche, al despertar pude sentir como toda mi energía había regresado, ya no sentía mi cuerpo levemente pesado y ahora me siento mucho más despierta que nunca. Me alisté y bajé en busca de Mukuro, pronto emprenderé mi viaje hacia el Reikai.

-"Ohayou gozaimazu (Buenos días)" Escuché detrás de mi y respondí de igual manera.

-"Ohayou gozaimazu Mukuro"

-"¿Descansaste bien?"

-"Por supuesto, me siento mucho mejor"

-"Se nota, y prepárate porque tenemos muchas cosas que hacer"

-"¿Se puede saber qué?"

-"Tienes que contarme TODO lo que ha pasado durante los últimos años"

-"...(suspiro)..."

Eran las 3 de la tarde cuando terminé de contarle todo y aun así... ¡No me quería dejar en paz!

-"Ya veo... en verdad no puedo creer que le hayas jurado lealtad..."

-"...tu sabes porque lo hice así que no me digas absolutamente nada"

-"La única opción que queda es matarlo"

-"Pero aun no tengo el poder suficiente para hacerlo, tengo que dominar el Koku Ryu Ha para vencerlo"

-"Hay algo que te puede ayudar"

-"¿Qué es?"

-"El Jagan"

-"Nunca había oído de eso"

-"No me sorprende, se ha descubierto recientemente en el Makai"

-"¿Y en qué me ayudaría?"

-"El Jagan es caracterizado por tener el poder de manipular los pensamientos, en especial los de los ningen, pero aparte incrementará tu poder espiritual de una manera asombrosa, al implantártelo te aseguro que no pasarán más de 3 años para cuando ya tengas la habilidad de controlar al Dragón Oscuro"

-"¿Cuál es la condición?" Todo eso no se consigue gratis.

-"Al implantártelo... sentirás un dolor horrible, dicen los que han tratado de implantárselo o por lo menos los que han sobrevivido al implante, que el Jagan parece que tiene vida propia y que solo acepta a aquel que pueda soportar el dolor más horrible de todos, no solo te lastima físicamente, sino que también, lastima tus emociones"

-"...ya veo..."

El Jagan podría proporcionarme el poder suficiente para derrotar a Kuronue y recuperar mi libertad, pero a cambio tendría que pasar por varios sufrimientos... no será difícil, con lo que ha sido de mi vida dudo mucho que me pueda pasar algo peor.

-"Tengo un conocido, su nombre es Shigure, es un cirujano experto, él te podría implantar el Jagan, de hecho, el fue él quien lo descubrió en una de sus andadas por el Makai, dice que se tropezó con él cuando reunía sangre de dragón"

-"Dile que me interesa el Jagan y que me contacte lo más pronto posible"

-"¿Estás segura?"

-"Tu solo hazlo, y... creo que ya me voy" Dije algo deprimida, a pesar de las constantes preguntas molestas de Mukuro me agradó su compañía.

-"¿Tan pronto?"

-"Tengo que robar el Rasen y volver con Hiei, no puedo dejarlo solo por mucho tiempo, lo hice una vez y casi se vuelve loco"

-"Lo tratas como si fuera un beb".

-"Para mi es un beb".

-"En ese caso, Hirui, te deseo lo mejor, y por favor... ¡Cuídate!"

-"¿Acaso nunca lo hago o qué?"

-"Tu sabes la respuesta"

-"¡Ja! Que graciosa (Sarcasmo)" ¬.¬

Tomé mi capucha y también las escasas cosas que traje conmigo, caminé hacia la salida y ahí estaba Mukuro junto a ese sujeto, parecía amable y rápidamente pude sentir su poder espiritual... mmmmmmm... ha de ser un demonio de la clase C...

-"Mukuro... no... a los dos, espero que me inviten a la boda porque sino..."

-"Si no te vas ahora no te dejaré marchar"

-"¡Bien me largo! ¡Cuídate!"

-"¡Sayonara!"

Dicho esto tomé a mi caballo y emprendí mi viaje hacia el Reikai, Ansei se veía emocionado y corría animadamente, la noche nos acompañó durante todo el trayecto y cuando al fin atravesé la frontera del Makai con el Reikai, una atmósfera sagrada se cargó sobre todo el lugar y trató de impedir que entrara.... ¡Ja! Idiotas, ¿creen que esto me detendrá? Elevo mi poder un poco y me deshago de las molestas auras purificadoras, se ve que en éstas tierras los demonios y youkais oscuros no son bien recibidos, si no hubiese recuperado mi energía o no tuviera tanto poder como el que tengo ahora, lo más seguro es que mi alma ya hubiera sido purificada.

'-'-'-'-'-'

AUTORA'S POV

No muy lejos de donde se encontraba la youkai, un kitsune plateado corría a gran velocidad ocultando hábilmente su presencia y percatándose de que rebasaba a la youkai dejándola atrás, al poco tiempo llegó al templo norte del Reikai, era muy antiguo y varios monjes se encontraban rezando frente a una figura tallada en oro de su dios sagrado, en cuanto el kitsune dejó notar su presencia, varios de los monjes, sacerdotes y algunas sacerdotisas que habitaban en el templo se alarmaron y rápidamente sacaron tanto sus rosarios, como, pergaminos sagrados entre otras cosas.

-"Por favor, ¿en verdad creen que me detendrán con eso?" Exclamó con burla el kitsune.

-"Espíritu oscuro, ¿A qué has venido? ¿Vienes por el Rasen?" Preguntó el monje más anciano y sabio del lugar.

-"Yo no quiero esa cosa, pero una youkai que se acerca si. Solo he venido para advertirles y darles esto" El kitsune sacó dos esferas de cristal en al cual habían varios polvos, en una los polvos eran azules y en la otra los polvos eran demasiado iguales, solo un escaso color claro los diferenciaba.

-"¿Qué es?" Preguntó examinando de lejos el monje.

-"Son dos tipos de esporas, unos son del Reikai y los otros del Makai, les recomendaría que usasen los del Reikai primero para ver que efecto tienen en la youkai y en caso de que no la detengan... les recomendaría que usen estas bellezas" Decía mientras admiraba la esfera del color escasamente mas oscuro.

-"¿Por qué nos dice esto?"

-"Tengo mis razones" Y le lanzó las esferas a uno de los aprendices que había en el templo "Solo láncenselas" Y el kitsune desapareció.

-"Monje Hakushi, ¿cree que debamos usarlas?" Preguntó el aprendiz observando las esferas bobamente.

-"Lo haremos solo si es nuestro último recurso" Contestó seriamente el monje regresando al aula principal.

'-'

Ya se acercaba la youkai pero al parecer los monjes habían puesto un campo de energía.

-"Solo me están haciendo perder tiempo" Dijo molestamente para sí misma.

Tomó su katana y de un solo golpe abrió un agujero en el campo. Entró velozmente para ser recibida por varios ataques purificadores de los sacerdotes y sacerdotisas del lugar.

-"¡¿Acaso no pueden hacer esto más difícil?!" La youkai simplemente incineró a todos los que estaban enfrente suyo quedando solo unos pocos monjes en las puertas del templo.

-"¡Monje Hakushi! ¡¿Qué haremos?!"

-"¡Cálmense! ¿Youkai a qué has venido?"

-"Vengo por el Rasen, si me lo entregan por las buenas tal vez les perdone la vida"

-"Me temo que no te lo podemos entregar"

-"Por mi está perfecto, pero han firmado su acta de muerte" Al instante la youkai abandonó a su caballo y se acercó rápidamente al monje con su katana en la mano.

-"¡Jimen!" Ante las palabras del monje varias raíces salieron del suelo impidiéndole avanzar a la youkai.

-"¡¿Saben?! ¡Me estoy cansando de esto!" Cortó las raíces y abusó de su velocidad para entrar al templo y llegar a la sala principal en donde se encontraba el artículo espiritual, tenía la forma de un espiral y era de un color negro "Fácil" Dijo la youkai mientras tomaba el artefacto y lo introducía a una pequeña bolsa que traía consigo.

-"¡Detente!" La voz del monje se escuchó en la habitación.

-"No es necesario que vivas monje" Se movió velozmente y quedó justo detrás del monje, y susurrándole al oído le dijo "Hubiera sido mas fácil si me hubieras hecho caso" Al instante la katana había atravesado a la figura sagrada acabando con la vida de éste último.

-"¡Monje Hakushi!" Exclamaron varios ente sollozos.

-"Ya no tengo nada mas que hacer, me largo" Dijo la youkai al mismo tiempo en que comenzaba a abandonar el lugar.

-"¡No te irás! ¡Pagarás por lo que has hecho!" Dijo el aprendiz mientras le lanzaba la esfera que contenía las esporas del Reikai y golpeando directamente la espalda de la youkai.

-"¿Qué-?... no... mi cuerpo... está entumiéndose..."

-"Ahora tu alma será purificada" Dijo uno de los sacerdotes mientras comenzaba un conjuro de purificación.

-"¡Nunca!" La youkai reunió energía para atacar al sacerdote y cortarle el cuello pero en ese instante varios sacerdotes mas la rodearon y lanzaron un conjuro para inmovilizarla.

Al ver las indicaciones que le hacían los monjes al aprendiz, éste tomo la segunda esfera y se la lanzó a la youkai provocando que ésta cayera con las manos y rodillas apoyadas en el suelo.

-"¿Q-qué es... esto?" Preguntó débilmente la youkai "Parecen... ¡¿cómo las consiguieron?!"

-"¡Eso no importa, ahora tu alma será purificada!"

Los monjes, sacerdotisas y sacerdotes que quedaban reunieron sus poderes con la intención de purificar el alma de la youkai y acabar con su existencia, una aura pura y sagrada rodeó todo el templo pero antes de que todo ese poder tocase a la youkai...

-"¡¡¡Aaaahhhhhhhh!!!"

De un golpe varios de los presentes cayeron muertos cortados en varios pedazos, y la luz de la luna dejó ver a un kitsune plateado el cual sostenía un látigo ensangrentado. Casi invisiblemente, recorrió el corto trayecto que lo separaba de la youkai y la tomó en brazos, varias sacerdotisas le lanzaron flechas las cuales esquivó hábilmente para después terminar de matar a todos con la planta infernal.

'-'-'-'-'-'

HIRUI'S POV

Maldita sea.

-"¡¿Puede saberse que demonios estás haciendo aquí?!" Le grité lo más fuerte que pude al Youko que me estaba cargando.

-"Te estoy salvando"

-"No era necesario que hicieras tal cosa y además, ¡¿qué estas haciendo aquí?!"

-"¿Qué no puedo ir a donde se me antoje o que?"

-"¡No!"

-"Parece que la fiebre te está afectando"

-"Fiebre, ¡¿puede saberse quién demonios tiene fiebre?!" Al terminar mi pregunta el Youko cayó en la rama de un árbol y acercó su rostro demasiado al mío.

-"Tú" Dijo suavemente.

-"Aléjate de mi" Dije intentando deshacerme de sus brazos.

-"Tu sabes perfectamente que no lo haré, además estás débil y no podrás soportar estar en este lugar por mucho tiempo, la zona norte es reconocida por su alto grado de purificación"

-"¡Me importa un bledo así que déjame!"

-"No lo haré" Dijo de nuevo suavemente y reanudando su camino.

-"¿A dónde vamos?"

-"Al Makai, no puedes estar aquí por mucho tiempo, estás débil, y sin defensas serás purificada, ya te lo había dicho"

-"Cállate que por tu culpa estoy as".

-"¿Y cómo estás tan segura?"

-"Por favor, ¿en verdad creerías que esos monjes podrían tener guardadas esas esporas por si acaso?, las primeras tal vez hubiera creído que si, pero al mostrar las esporas del Makai ya no me quedó duda alguna, zorro tú les diste esas cosas"

-"¿Y si así fuese qué?" Dijo juguetonamente.

-"Maldito, ¿qué vas a-?"

-"Aun no lo sé" Y me acercó aún más a él mientras corría y atravesaba la frontera entre el Reikai y el Makai.

-"Ya estamos en el Makai así que suéltame de una buena vez"

-"No lo haré" Me susurró al oído suavemente.

-"A-aléjate"

Solo rió un poco, se detuvo y comenzó a morder mi oído con suavidad y yo... ¡Maldita sea me estaba gustando!

-"¿Qué te gustaría hacer?" Preguntó en un tono muy insinuante.

-"Morir" Respondí sarcásticamente cerrando mis ojos.

-"Me temo que eso no será posible"

-"¿Y por qué no?"

-"Mmmmmm... porque no" Y reanudó su camino.

-"¿A dónde vamos?"

-"Tienes una conocida, creo se llama... ¿Mukuro?"

-"¡¿Cómo sabes de ella?!"

-"Tu sabes"

-"...maldito..." Solo le lancé una mirada de odio, estaba cansada, esas esporas son poderosas, en el Reikai se han prohibido rotundamente pero no en el Makai, su uso es nocivo para cualquiera que tenga contacto con ellas y al parecer el maldito zorro ya había planeado esto.

La velocidad de Youko no se comparaba con la de... ¡¿Ansei?! ¡Maldita sea ya me quedé sin caballo! (N/A: (Silbando) ¿Qué? No me puedo dedicar a cuidar caballos O.ó) Avanzábamos el triple de rápido y en unas cuantas horas ya estábamos frente al hotel de Mukuro.

-"¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó Youko antes de llamar a la puerta.

-"¿Cómo crees que deba sentirme?" Respondí débilmente, hasta ese momento no me había percatado de mi debilitamiento.

No dijo nada y tocó la puerta, y al instante salió Mukuro...

-"¡¿Qué-?! ¡¿Hirui qué te pasó?!"

-"Necesitamos una habitación" Contestó Youko al instante.

-"Pasen" Dijo Mukuro abriendo por completo la puerta e inmediatamente aquel tipo Van apareció detrás de ella.

-"¿Qué sucede?"

-"No hay tiempo de explicaciones, necesito una habitación y la necesito ahora" Exclamó Youko seriamente.

-"Sígueme" Mukuro comenzó a guiarnos por el hotel hasta llegar a la misma habitación en la que yo había permanecido con anterioridad.

-"Necesito privacidad" Dijo Youko mientras me recostaba suavemente en la cama.

-"¿Por quién me tomas? No estoy loca como para dejarte solo con ella" Dijo Mukuro algo exaltada.

-"Si no nos dejan solos no haré el antídoto" Youko mostró un semblante el cual decía claramente que si no se hacía lo que él señalaba, nada bueno iba a ocurrir.

Fue en ese momento cuando en verdad sentí que la fiebre avanzaba por todo mi cuerpo, la cabeza comenzó a dolerme terriblemente y otro intenso dolor dentro de mi pecho me agobiaba; no pude el evitar comenzar a retorcerme y quejarme, en verdad que no la estaba pasando nada bien.

-"Si no nos dejas solos ella va a morir" Dijo Youko con frialdad.

-"...no te creo..."

-"¡¡Aaahhhhh!!" No pude el evitar retorcerme mas, ese dolor en mi pecho era demasiado intenso, y la fiebre comenzaba a afectarme mucho mas.

-"¡Hirui!"

-"Tu decides"

-"Mukuro lo mejor será que nos vallamos..." Lentamente Van comenzó a llevarse a Mukuro fuera de la habitación y así Youko y yo nos quedamos solos...

Se sentó en la cama y buscó entre sus ropas, sacó una pequeña botella y me miró con serenidad.

-"Bebe esto" Dijo suavemente.

-"No... no quiero" Dije tratando de controlarme frente a él, no quería verme tan débil.

-"Si no lo haces no mejorarás"

-"Quizás... eso sea... veneno, no quiero beberlo"

-"¿Me creerías capaz de envenenarte?"

-"...si..."

-"Escucha, tendrás que beberlo quieras o no, no puedo permitir que mueras, esas esporas te pegaron directamente, debes de estar sufriendo mucho en este momento, vamos bebe"

-"Ya te dije que no"

-"En ese caso no me dejas otra opción..."

Dejó la botella en una pequeña cómoda cercana y se recostó en la cama casi encima mío, se acercó de tal forma que yo sintiese su respiración y sonrió de nuevo...

-"¿Aun no lo beberás?"

-"...y-yo... no" Contesté finalmente.

-"En ese caso..." Contestó lentamente y tomando mi rostro entre sus manos, mi respiración se agitó aún más de lo que ya estaba.

En ese instante comencé a sentir los labios de Youko sobre los míos... Oh suaves, cálidos y traicioneros labios... yo... de nuevo me paralicé, no pude mover mi cuerpo, el dolor aun no había desaparecido por completo y me sentía demasiado vulnerable... jamás creí verme en situación alguna... comenzó a acariciar mi rostro con tal suavidad, que... desee que nunca parase... ... ... ¡¿Qué?!

Recobré la conciencia e intenté empujarle lejos de mí, pero al hacer eso me di cuenta de la diferencia de fuerza que existía entre nosotros en ese momento; él me rodeó con sus brazos y me acercó más, en cambio yo, intentaba vanamente el alejarme de sus labios... de su calor... de todo su ser... sus labios descendieron a mi cuello y soltó una pequeña risa al sentir mis débiles intentos de separarme de él... todo eso causó que mi cuerpo se estremeciera debido a aquel escalofrío que recorrió fugazmente mi cuerpo...

-"No pararé... hasta que bebas de esa botella..."

No sé si fue por la fiebre, o quizás porque deseaba separarme de él con todas mis fuerzas, pero logré sacar un brazo par poder alcanzar la cómoda y así tomar la botella, no estaba muy segura, pero si era veneno lo quería beber y morir en ese instante...

Antes de que mis dedos pudiesen si quiera tocar la botella, Youko había tomado mi mano con la suya y la había apretado con suavidad, mientras que al mismo tiempo la alejaba de la botella y de mi oportunidad de salir de esa situación.

-"Espera... aun no..." Me susurró con algo de necesidad.

-"N-no" Dije en un tono demasiado suplicante para mi propio gusto.

Cerré mis ojos y giré mi cabeza para no verlo, sus besos cesaron pero su presencia aun estaba junto a mí, después de un rato el dolor volvió con más fuerza que nunca y elevé descontroladamente mi youki, quería que se fuera, no soportaba ese dolor sentía como si en cualquier momento fuese a explotar...

Fuego... sentí como varias llamas me rodeaban y comenzaban a quemarme, a pesar de que yo fuese quien las había originado, sentía dolor... mucho dolor, solo quería morir en ese instante para ya no sentir ese dolor, ¡Quería morir maldita sea!

'-'-'-'-'-'

YOUKO'S POV

¡Maldición!

No creí que esas esporas llegaran a afectarle tanto, era verdad que alguien puede morir si las toca pero como ella resistió tanto no creí que...

Me empujó lejos una onda de poder espiritual y me golpee contra la pared...

Tomé desesperadamente la botella e intenté dársela a beber pero su cuerpo estaba rodeado por llamas muy potentes, ¿qué se supone que haga? Por supuesto que no la voy a dejar morir, entonces solo me queda una opción...

Por mi culpa puede morir y no deseo que suceda eso...

Traté de crear un campo de protección y así protegerme de las llamas, rodee la botella con energía espiritual y me aproximé a ella, su youki desaparecía pero las llamas incrementaban, parecía como si las llamas le estuvieran afectando, pero a pesar de lo que aparentaba su cuerpo no estaba sufriendo quemaduras muy graves... poco a poco me acerco mas, me sucede lo mismo, siento las llamas pero no veo el efecto que tienen sobre mí, siento el calor, siento mi piel quemarse, en cambio, no veo que me queme tan intensamente como siento, en mi cuerpo no se ven las marcas de quemaduras de segundo o tercer grado, si mucho unas cuantas pocas, pero en cambio siento como si me estuvieran incinerando.

Incrementé mi youki y logré alcanzarla, le di de beber el contenido de la botella y a los pocos segundos logró calmarse, al parecer tanto la fiebre como los efectos de las esporas desaparecieron.

Ahí estaba yo, con la youkai entre mis brazos... inconsciente... herida... por primera vez en mi vida sentí como si hubiera hecho algo malo... ¿por qué? Siempre he herido a las personas, tanto física, como emocionalmente y nunca me ha importado... ¿por qué hasta ahora me siento culpable por mis acciones? En realidad no debería importarme en absoluto, pero...

-"Gomen nasai (Perdóname)..." Le dije mientras comenzaba a curar sus quemaduras...

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Tiempo de llegada... 7 de Noviembre, Domingo, 9:33 pm

Sé que me tardé en actualizar, pero fue por hueva, además me dieron ganas de actualizar junto con el otro fic pero la inspiración no me llegaba y ya no quise dejarlos con el suspenso.

Y si le encontraron algo de similitud a este capitulo con la serie InuYasha que no les sorprenda, me inspire en el monje Hakushi y en todo ese show de purificar las almas de los espíritus malignos.

A los reviews!!!!!!!

**The shadow's lady-** Creo que ahora Darky si me va a cortar el cuello O.o pero la baka aun no se conecta, pero, no me digas que... ¡no se sacó buenas notas y no le van a poner el internet! Oh, por favor dime que es lo que pasa con Darky, que ya hacen falta sus fics, bromas, estupideces y comentarios sin sentido.

**Darky-** Si llegas a leer esto... I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! no manches y conéctate!!!!!! Toda la bola (o por lo menos varias de ffn) te extrañamos!!!!!!!! Tienes que sacarte buenas notas y conectarte!!!!! Tu me dijiste que en noviembre te conectabas y por si no lo has notado... NO LO HAS HECHO!!!!! Así que quiero una buena explicación de tu parte, hasta pronto (espero ToT).

**Shady10-** Creo que el capitulo de hoy responderá tu primera pregunta con lo que respecta a Youko y a Hirui, y con lo que respecta a la segunda pregunta... no tengo planeado ningún tipo de yaoi en este fic, todo va a ser 'normal' y no se si vaya a haber lemmon en un futuro, ¿tú qué me sugieres?

**VALSED-** Tu pregunta se quedará sin respuesta por ahora, tendrás que esperar hasta el próximo capitulo para saberlo n.n

**Zenai Aiso-** Créeme que no tengo ni la mas remota idea de con quien se va a quedar Hirui, aun no me he decidido, aunque debo de admitir que me agrada mucho mas la idea de que se quede con Youko, ¿tú qué opinas?

**Loving Yoh-** Domo Arigato, el que te hayas leído los 6 capítulos seguidos me sorprende O.o, ¡pero el que te hayas leído los 17 capítulos de Kurama Twist me deja impactada! Para mi, que me especializo en 4 temas de ffn, los cuales son: humor, parodia, acción / aventura y romance. Me alegra demasiado el que te gusten mis fics, y espero también que este capitulo te haya gustado n.n


	8. Reflexionando

Domo Arigato 

By Alex-Wind

Tiempo de partida... 12 de Noviembre, Viernes, 9:17 pm

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

CAPITULO 8 REFLEXIONANDO 

YOUKO'S POV

Joder.

-"¡¿Qué demonios le hiciste zorro?!"

Me estaba gritando.

-"¡¿Ya viste el estado en el que está?!"

Me estoy hartando.

-"¡Mas te vale que no le pase nada! ¡¿Escuchaste?!"

Ganas no me faltan de matarla.

-"¡Si acaso ella legase a morir te juro que-!"

-"¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Me vas a dejar hablar?!" Grité a Mukuro observando como su rabia iba aumentando.

-"Mira zorro-"

-"Mukuro, creo que lo mejor será que lo dejes hablar y que nos de una explicación, ¿no crees?" Interrumpió el sujeto que venía con ella.

-"...habla zorro" Dijo finalmente.

Ahora... ¿qué se suponía que debía decirles?

-"Verán" Comencé tratando de que mi explicación se escuchase concreta, creíble y sobre todo, cierta "Cuando Hirui fue al Makai, unos monjes trataron de purificar su esencia y paralizaron su cuerpo" Creo que hasta ahora todo va bien.

-"¿Con qué?" Maldita sea.

-"Esporas"

-"¿Esporas?"

-"Si, esporas... del Reikai" ¡Youko idiota!

-"Por favor, esas esporas apenas lograrían entumirle el cuerpo, ¿por quién me tomas?" ¿Con quienes ha tratado esta mujer?

-"Youko di la verdad, además, ¿a qué fuiste al Reikai? Tu no tenías absolutamente nada que hacer en ese lugar" ¿Pero quién demonios se creían para hablarme así?

-"Esos son asuntos que a ustedes no les incumben, si siguen cuestionándome me llevaré a Hirui a la fortaleza de una vez" Dije totalmente decidido a hacerlo, el lugar no queda muy lejos de aquí pero, conociendo a la 'amiguita' que tenía Hirui de seguro no me dejará hacerlo.

-"¿Por qué habríamos de hacerlo?"

-"¡Bien! ¡Me la llevo!" Dicho esto, me giré y tomé a Hirui en brazos.

-"¡Oye! ¡¿Qué vas a hacer?!" Me gritó Mukuro.

-"¿Qué no me escuchaste? ¡ME-LAR-GO!" Salté por la ventana y detrás de mí, venía una esfera de energía la cual fue lanzada por la mismísima Mukuro, si no fuera porque me alejé en el momento preciso, me habría dado, esa esfera era poderosa.

-"¡Me las pagarás zorro!" Fue lo último que escuché de Mukuro.

¡Ja! Como si de verdad me importara, ahora solo tengo que llevarla cuidadosamente a la fortaleza, ya que creo que aun esta algo delicada.

'-'-'-'-'-'

HIEI'S POV

-"¿Qué quieres niño?"

¿Por qué yo?

-"¿Sabes con quién te metes?"

Maldita sea.

-"¡Mocoso responde!"

Ya estaba mas que harto, así que para controlarlos lo mejor y mas rápido que se me ocurrió fue golpearlos hasta que les quedara bien claro quien era el que mandaba.

'-'

No puedo creer el que lo haya logrado, me siento bastante cansado ya que desde la mañana estuve buscando a los reclutas, pero, también me siento un poco impaciente por el restregarle en la cara a Kuronue mi logro.

Regresé al lugar en el que nos estábamos hospedando, si podía describirlo con alguna palabra sería cómodo ya que desde que llegamos nos han atendido 'decentemente' y lo más probable es por la reputación de Kuronue, ya que desde que llegó amenazó al dueño del local con la sola mirada. No era un lugar muy grande pero pesar de la fachada de enfrente por dentro era bastante elegante, tenía un toque de humedad y antigüedad bastante reconfortante.

Arrastré mis pies hasta mi habitación y posteriormente a mi cama, me recosté y cerré mis ojos tratando de recuperar algo de energía.

-"¿Cómo te fue?" Escuché aquella voz no muy lejos de mí.

-"Conseguí los cincuenta si es a lo que te refieres" Dije sin prestarle mucha atención.

-"¿Acabas de terminar?" Abrí mis ojos y observé que estaba recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

-"Hai"

-"Te tardaste bastante"

-"Ah, ¿si?" Respondí con un toque de sarcasmo.

-"Yo terminé hace cuatro horas"

-"¡¿Qué?!" Maldita sea ¿cómo demonios lo hizo?

-"Tal vez reuniste a los cincuenta, pero te tardaste mucho más que yo y eso solo nos quiere decir una cosa..."

-"¿Qué?"

-"Que aun no has podido crear una buena reputación y, por lo tanto, aun eres muy débil"

-"¡¿Qué has dicho?!" Grité verdaderamente furioso.

-"Lo que escuchaste, eres débil y por eso nadie te teme"

-"¡Ya veremos si soy débil!"

De alguna parte había obtenido la energía que me hacía falta y así poder moverme con velocidad y fuerza. Acorralé a Kuronue y comencé a atacarle lo mejor que pude, la ira hacía que mis movimientos fuesen mas rápidos, ágiles y poderosos... pero no era suficiente.

Kuronue hizo estallar su poder en una onda de energía y me lanzó por la ventana, solo observé varios trozos de cristales a mi alrededor y antes de que me diera cuenta ya estaba en el suelo no mejor de cómo había comenzado, me sentía cansado y ahora no solo eso, ahora también herido. Tenía algunos cortes por los cristales y el golpe de la caída no ayudó en absoluto. Todos me observaron durante unos instantes y Kuronue bajó, quiso brindarme ayuda para levantarme la cual no acepté, intenté caminar por mi cuenta pero al instante me di cuenta de que me era casi imposible; al final terminé aceptando la ayuda de Kuronue.

Me consiguieron otra habitación y Kuronue me ayudó a ir hacia ella.

Entramos y me recosté, en cambio, Kuronue se me quedó observando por un rato, quizás analizando, buscando, tratando de razonar lo anteriormente sucedido y al final dijo:

-"Ahora sabes a lo que me refiero, eres fuerte, pero no poderoso y así no puedes competir conmigo" Tomó aire y continuó "Partiremos mañana... procura descansar" Se fue dejándome consternado y con muchas cosas en las cuales pensar.

'-'-'-'-'-'

KURONUE'S POV

No creí que mi plan llegara a funcionar TAN bien, ya tengo nuevos reclutas, el Rasen ya debe de estar en la base y sobre todo, Hiei en estos momentos debe de estar buscando la manera de volverse mas fuerte ¿por qué todo siempre me sale bien?

Hiei tiene un gran potencial, y en verdad me gustaría que lo desarrollara, tiene todos los requisitos indispensables para ser uno de mis mejores soldados, es frío, calculador, no duda en matar a sus enemigos, tiene un gran poder espiritual... ¿qué mas se puede pedir? Aun no me he arrepentido por haberle salvado su vida, a él y a su... hermana... Hirui... es más fuerte que Hiei y se ve que también quiere desarrollar su youki... tendré que andar con cuidado, tal vez... algún día... me maten...

Tal vez...

'-'-'-'-'-'

YOUKO'S POV

Ahora me siento mucho mas tranquilo, Hirui está descansando en MI habitación y por supuesto yo estoy con ella, aun sigo preguntándome el porque no me aprovecho de la situación. Ella esta ahí, yo estoy aquí, ella está inconsciente, en cambio yo estoy en mis cinco sentidos... ¿por qué no lo hago?

El verla... su rostro... su respiración... me acerco a ella y me recuesto a su lado... la rodeo con mis brazos con una lentitud exquisita... mmm... su calor... le doy un único beso a su cuello y respiro unos segundos en el... su sabor... su olor... ¿por qué? ¿por qué me rechaza? Si hay tantos que me desean, a algunos yo los deseo y los poseo, pero nunca nadie me rechaza... nunca nadie me posee... nunca nadie ha dicho que soy suyo... porque no soy de nadie...

Sin embargo tú me rechazas... te niegas a ser mía... tratas de resistirte a mí, pero puedo ver y sentir que no podrás soportar todo esto por mucho tiempo... solo tengo que ser paciente... esperar... pero, en cierta forma... tú... tú; yo... no quiero lastimarte... quizás te provoque, pero no me gustaría herirte... me pasa algo parecido con Kuro, por más que lo moleste no quiero lastimarlo, es mi amigo... mi único amigo diría yo, lo conozco de toda la vida y siempre hemos estado juntos, en las buenas y en las malas... pero... a ti, apenas te conozco, diría que eres una completa extraña si me pongo a analizarlo debidamente... ¿por qué siento la necesidad de cuidar de ti? ¿de estar siempre detrás tuyo? Bien podría dejar a alguien más para que vigilase tu estado, pero, he decidido quedarme yo... ¿por qué?

¿Qué tienes? ¿qué tienen tus ojos? ¿qué tiene todo tu ser que me atrae de una manera totalmente diferente a la que conozco? Tu presencia... tu esencia... tu frialdad... tu calor... te he visto... te he visto cuando sonríes, lo cual es en ocasiones muy raras y distantes, siempre lo haces cuando estás junto a tu hermano y nunca lo haces cuando estás con alguien más... tu única compañía a la que le has tenido confianza absoluta es tu hermano... Hiei me contó todo, fueron expulsados de una isla... la isla de las koorimes, por algo de lo 'prohibido'... si supieran que lo prohibido siempre es lo mejor, porque no cualquiera lo puede poseer, no cualquiera tiene la oportunidad siquiera de verlo... de sentir su calor... de percibir su esencia... de conocer su sabor...

La primera vez que vi tus ojos fue cuando intentamos comprobar aquellos rumores, aquellos que hablaban sobre dos youkai hermanos que lideraban a una banda de ladrones... hábiles... poderosos... no cualquiera los enfrentaba... venías del bosque... un brillo extraño, exquisito y exótico en tus ojos... una diminuta pero bella sonrisa en tu rostro, la cual desapareció al vernos atacar a tus compañeros... te nos revelaste, quisiste acabar con nuestra existencia... tu mirada cambió casi por completo, mostrabas un sentimiento de guerra el cual exigía el ver la sangre del oponente; frialdad... para que alguien pueda mostrar esa mirada solo puede hacerlo si la vida lo ha tratado con la misma corriente helada... pero, aquel brillo aun seguía presente en tus ojos rojos, al verlos, ya no pude despegar la mirada de ellos...

Kuronue me mandó acabar con los demás demonios, anteriormente compañeros tuyos, sin embargo, yo no estaba presente en esa pelea, estaba atrapado en el brillo y en la frialdad de tu mirada... en el color sangre de tus ojos... en aquel resplandor mágico e irreal que emanabas con un toque especial y único... después de traerte a la base, no pude el evitar visitarte... al principio, en cuanto te dejaron en la cápsula no podía dejar de asombrarme tu ser, tu todo, me quedaba horas y horas contemplándote junto con Kuronue, ninguno cruzaba palabra alguna con el otro ya que éstas no eran necesarias pero, después, las miradas de odio y desconfianza que provenían de tu hermano me hacían salir de aquella habitación en la que te encontrabas haciéndome extrañar aquella maravillosa vista que tenía.

La sensación de mis labios sobre los tuyos aun no se ha ido, ¿creerías que algo tan maravilloso puede olvidarse tan fácilmente? Quiero... quiero volver a sentir aquella sensación, aquel calor, aquel sabor tan indescriptible que posees...

Tomo tu rostro y me dedico a observarlo... ¿quién ha tenido la oportunidad de verte o, es más, tenerte así? Tan vulnerable... tan desprotegida... tan a mi merced... ya... ya no puedo soportarlo mas, acerco mi rostro al tuyo y comienzo a reclamar tus labios como míos, suaves... exquisitos... gratos... no solo tus labios... también comienzo a saborear tu cuello... el resto de tu piel es deliciosa... no sé exactamente como describirla simplemente me encanta no puedo dejarte así como así...

Regreso mis labios hacia los tuyos y profundizo aquel beso que no me dejaste terminar hace poco, quizás cuando despiertes, si llegas a enterarte de mi reciente acción, llegues a odiarme... en estos momentos sé que quieres reprimirte a ti misma el deseo que tienes... sin embargo, aquella apuesta entre Kuronue y yo te hará la vida imposible si te sigues negando a lo inevitable... algún día... algún día... ahora, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ganar esta apuesta... lo siento por Kuro, pero, no puedo ni lo dejaré ganar...

'-'

No sé exactamente cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que llegamos... quizás la mitad de la noche, aun permanezco a tu lado, recostado muy cercanamente a ti, estoy comenzando a pensar en el momento en el que despiertes... ¿qué harás? ¿huirás? ¿me golpearas? O quizás... ¿te quedarás conmigo? No te conozco lo suficiente como para formular una respuesta acertada, lo único que puedo hacer por ahora es esperar... pero, si lo hago será teniéndote así de vulnerable como te tengo ahora... así, en la espera de alguien que te pudiera proteger... así, con solo yo cubriéndote... sintiéndote... simplemente, resguardándote de cualquier cosa que no sea yo...

Ya quiero que pronto llegue el día en el que te quedes y aceptes el ser mía... mía y de nadie más... cuando ese día llegue, yo habré ganado la apuesta, yo te habré de reclamar por completo y yo te tendré por siempre... dudo mucho que sea amor, es solo atracción, yo no puedo, ni debo de enamorarme... no lo haré... si me lo sigo repitiendo constantemente lo mas seguro es que me convenza por completo y logre mi objetivo... solo... el amor es un obstáculo, algo que me hará débil y vulnerable... ¿acaso por eso me rechazas? ¿no quieres ser débil? ¿no llegas a ver esto como una simple atracción como lo veo yo? Si es así, encuentro la respuesta a muchas preguntas que invaden mi mente, yo no debo, ni quiero ser débil... cuando un ser tiene debilidades, es por su culpa y en parte también por los que le rodean, tú, eres débil por tu hermano... si este llegase a desaparecer, tú ya no tendrías esa debilidad, pero... aquella debilidad a la que le llamas hermano, es la única que te ha hecho sonreír, y si llega a desaparecer lo mismo pasaría con tu sonrisa...

A lo largo de los últimos días he podido observar como el brillo de tus ojos se ha ido apagando con lentitud, aquella vida que en algún momento mostraron ha ido muriendo poco a poco, ¿qué te sucede? ¿por qué tus ojos ya no brillan tanto como antes? Quiero... quiero hacer algo para que vuelvan a brillar... sería una pérdida enorme si aquellos ojos tan brillantes se llegaran a apagar.

El sueño comienza a apoderarse lentamente de mí, y al igual que tú, yo también necesito descansar, pero, antes de hacerlo te dedico un último beso... me apego a ti y cierro mis ojos, pensando en la divertida mañana que pronto se asomará por la ventana...

'-'-'-'-'-'

HIEI'S POV

Al parecer el cuervo se ha propuesto a sí mismo el hacerme al vida imposible... y lo está consiguiendo...

En cuanto llegue al castillo tendré que hablar muy seriamente con Hirui sobre esto... maldita sea...

Emprendemos el viaje de regreso... los carruajes son horribles, siempre los he odiado y hasta el día de hoy no he cambiado mi opinión, son lentos, aburridos y sobre todo... ¡tengo que ir con Kuronue! Puse la mejor cara de fastidio que tenía y comencé a rogarle a Inari por que esta maldita tortura terminara pronto.

Fue entonces cuando me fijé en Kuronue y pude observar una marca en su mejilla, según mi experiencia eso fue... ¿un golpe?

-"¿Qué ves?" Preguntó al mismo tiempo en que se cubría la marca.

-"¿Quién te golpeo así?" Veamos, Kuronue, uno de los seres mas poderosos de todo el Makai... ¿golpeado?

-"No te incumbe niño..." ¬.¬ Giro su cabeza para no verme... ese maldito oculta algo.

-"¿Ha si? ¿Qué ocultas?" Dije con burla.

-"Nada de tu incumbencia" ¬.¬

-"No te creo" ¬.¬

-"¿En verdad lo quieres saber?" ¬.¬

-"¿Tú qué crees?" ¬.¬

'-'-'-'-'-'

KURONUE'S POV

En verdad que estoy dudando si decírselo o no, por una parte, si se lo digo lo más seguro será que me odie aún más con cada partícula de su ser; y si no se lo digo va a seguir fregándome la vida.

Tomé aire con la intención de relajarme un poco y tratar de encontrar la mejor solución a este problema.

-"¿Y bien? No tengo toda la vida" ¬.¬

-'Estúpido mocoso' ¬.¬ Pensé rápidamente ante sus palabras.

Esto es una mierda, ¿por qué demonios le dije que le iba a dar mis razones? Me retracto de todo lo que he pensado anteriormente (Con excepción de lo de estúpido mocoso).

-"Aun eres muy joven, te lo diré cuando hayas madurado y seas mas fuerte" -.¬ Dije cruzándome de brazos y recordando el porque de ese golpe.

-"¿Por qué estás tan sonriente?" Preguntó Hiei sin ocultar su fastidio.

-"Solo estaba recordando... cosas" Sus labios... su calor... su sabor... su olor...

'-'-'-'-'-'

HIEI'S POV

No... no me gusta esa estúpida expresión que tiene Kuronue en su estúpido rostro. Mejor decidí ignorarlo y descansar durante el resto del camino.

'-'

-"Hiei ya llegamos" Dijo despertándome el cuervo.

-"¿Mmm...?" Alcancé a decir aun atontado un poco por el sueño.

Tardé unos segundos en recobrar mis cinco sentidos y cuando lo hice baje rapidamente del carruaje e inicie un viaje hacia mi habitación, necesitaba estar solo.

'-'-'-'-'-'

HIRUI'S POV

¿Q-qué...?

Oh, ya recuerdo... pero a pesar de lo sucedido... no me siento mal (Físicamente hablando claro), al contrario me siento bastante bien, siento como un extraño y agradable calor me rodea, junto con una suavidad indescriptible y... también... ¡¿una respiración?!

Por favor... por favor, que no sea...

Abrí con la mayor lentitud que pude mis ojos temiendo por lo que llegaría a encontrarme...

Los fuertes y protectores brazos que me rodeaban inconscientemente me acercaron más al cuerpo de su dueño teniendo como resultado el que nuestros cuerpos estuvieran lo más cerca posible el uno del otro. Aquella respiración seguía presente aunque ahora más cercana... mis manos tenían un suave contacto con su cálido pecho y podía oler un exquisito aroma de rosas que provenía de él...

Me levanté un poco y así pude tener una mejor visión acerca del rostro de mi 'acompañante'.

Y... ahí estaba, ese estúpido zorro... aquel maldito kitsune que me hizo pasar por varios sufrimientos... ¿por qué demonios no lo golpeaba?... reviso generalmente mi cuerpo y me doy cuenta de que está intacto, unas cuantas quemaduras si acaso pero en general nada importante... no recuerdo muy bien lo que sucedió, pero, no tengo heridas de gravedad y eso se me hace muy raro...

-"Despertaste..." Dijo lentamente el kitsune.

¿Qué se suponía que debía contestar?

-"No es necesario que digas nada... solo..." Tomó mi rostro y depositó un suave beso... no le impedí nada...

En eso la puerta de la habitación se abrió y quise voltear pero las manos de Youko me lo impidieron y continuó besando mis labios...

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Tiempo de llegada... 27 de Noviembre, Sábado, 1:15 am

Bien, no se si los dejé en mucho suspenso, pero mi mente ya no me daba para mas (por lo pronto), ya que tengo varios fics en los cuales concentrarme (Aja, como si de verdad escribiera lo bastante bien como para decir eso ¬.¬), pero lo que importa es que actualicé y antes de que se me olvide, ya se me vino a la mente algo... ¿Qué pasaría si la familia de Kuronue se dedicara a matar a la familia de Santa Clos (Clos o Clouse como se escriba, me vale)? No se si ponerlo en este fic, o haber, no estoy muy segura acerca de esta idea, quizás algo así de que tratarían de 'imitar algunas tradiciones ningen' o algo así, I don't know. 

Gomen, denme su opinión.

Ahora si, a contestar reviews:

**The shadow's lady-** Ok, Ok, ya me hacía falta actualizar, pero mi cerebro no me dio para mas (Ok, ahora si se ve a la imaginación y a la inspiración de Alex en la sala de urgencias con un aparato de respiración artificial y con suero) espero que te haya gustado el capi, la mayoría de los pensamientos los hice en un momento de emoción, o mas bien, en un momento bajo los efectos de la cafeína XD. Arigato por el review.

**Darky-** DAAAAAAARKYYYYYYYYYYYY VOLVISTEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ya te extrañaba/mos toda la bola aquí de ffn, mas te vale que saques buenas notas de ahora en adelante para que no te vuelvan a quitar el internet... ¡¿ESCUCHASTE?! Ò.ó####

**VALSED-** ¡Huy! Haber que mas pasa... un momento... ¡yo tampoco lo sé! O.o

**Shady10-** Gracias por la opinión del Lemmon, aun no estoy muy segura pero tal vez lo ponga, y ya me convencí de que Hirui se tiene que quedar con Youko pero ahora la cuestión es... ¿qué va a pasar con Kuronue? O.ó


	9. Recuerdos

Domo Arigato 

By Alex-Wind

Tiempo de partida... 7 de Diciembre, Martes, 5:01 pm

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

**CAPITULO 9**

**RECUERDOS**

HIRUI'S POV

La puerta abierta y el consumidor beso de Youko me bloqueaban la mente por completo ¿qué demonios se suponía que debía, o mas bien, podía hacer? Aparte, aquel beso estaba acabando con el escaso aire que quedaba en mis pulmones... aquella lengua intrusa seguía explorando... buscando... y a la vez encontrando... ¿encontrando qué? Pues solo el kitsune lo sabrá...

-"N-no... ¿por qué?... yo... yo creí que..."

Escuché que esas palabras eran mencionadas con mucho dolor y entre varios sollozos, escuché el sonido de la porcelana estrellándose contra el suelo, y escuché como la puerta se cerraba lentamente con un toque de tristeza y dolor.

Me separé lentamente de aquellos labios tan perfectos y miré fijamente los ojos de su dueño... aquellos ojos dorados que desvergonzadamente mostraban tranquilidad, un rastro pequeño y visible de felicidad y que pedían a gritos mudos el que yo dijese o hiciese algo, lo que fuera.

-"¿Por qué haces esto?" Fue lo único que se pudo escapar de mis labios.

'-'-'-'-'-'

HIEI'S POV

Y ahí me encontraba yo, recostado en mi cama meditando sobre lo que me había dicho Kuronue...

_-"Eres fuerte, pero no poderoso y así no puedes competir conmigo" _

¡Maldición!

¿Qué puedo hacer para obtener más poder? O por lo menos, ¿qué puedo hacer para cerrarle la maldita boca a ese cuervo?

La puerta se abrió y pude ver a mi hermana que se acercaba con un paso lento y un ambiente triste, se sentó al borde de mi cama y no mencionó palabra alguna.

-"¿Cómo te fue?" Pregunté después de un rato de haberla observado.

-"No sabría como contestarte" Respondió solitariamente.

-"¿Quieres hablar sobre ello?" Dije dando a entender que me preocupaba.

-"No lo sé... a veces solo quiero quedarme en un solo lugar a esperar mi muerte"

-"¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Hirui qué pasó?" Ya es hora de que me lo diga, desde hace mucho he notado que algo no esta bien.

-"No sucede nada, no te preocupes" Maldita sea, otra vez esa maldita sonrisa tratando de aparentar que todo anda bien.

-"Escúchame, desde hace bastante tiempo tú ya no eres la misma de antes... te conozco Hirui, hemos estado juntos desde que nací y sé como eres, reconozco tu manera de pensar, sé que cosas te gustan y cuales odias... la esencia de tu alma es inconfundible para mí, Hirui no quiero verte así... quiero ayudarte, quiero que vuelvas a sonreír como lo hacías antes conmigo, quiero... quiero que tus ojos vuelvan a brillar..."

Esto es raro para mi, casi nunca hablábamos así y era la primera vez que yo me expresaba tan abiertamente con ella, pero, había dicho las palabras mágicas Hirui se recostó en mi cama tratando de encontrar la manera correcta de decirme todo, o al menos eso me hizo entender por su manera de mirar hacia el techo y la forma de acomodar sus manos en su nuca.

-"Para serte sincera, ni yo misma sé lo que me sucede... quizás es por el hecho de que acabo de comprometerme para toda mi existencia, o quizás..."

-"¿Quizás qué?"

-"Cuando fui por el Rasen vi a Mukuro"

-"¿Ah, si? ¿Y cómo esta?"

-"Bastante bien, desde que... bueno, desde que casi desaparece la ciudad el hotel ha crecido bastante y también la ciudad"

-"¿...y?" No le encontraba el chiste a todo esto.

-"Ella esta comprometida"

Tengo que procesar la información...

-"¿Estamos hablando de la misma Mukuro? Capaz que te confundiste"

-"¿A cuántas Mukuros conoces? Claro que es a la que conocemos los dos, ¿por qué no me crees?"

-"¿El tipo con el que esta conoce el poder de Mukuro? No lo creo"

-"Por lo que ella me dijo, no lo conoce, y quizás nunca se lo revele, me dijo que ya no planea usar su poder nunca mas"

-"¿Y todo eso que tiene que ver contigo?" Creo que... n-no.

-"..." Se giró dándome la espalda.

El pensamiento nunca había pasado por mi mente, ¿en verdad mi hermana se sentía así de sola? ¿Tanto necesitaba de la compañía de alguien más? ¿Ya no quiere esperar a aquella persona especial?

-"Soy un caso perdido ¿Verdad?" Dijo con un tono irónico.

-"En parte si... Hirui..."

-"Estoy bien, solo estaba pensando en eso, escucha, Mukuro me habló sobre un objeto negro... el Jagan..." Dijo recobrando su tono normal.

Lo que hizo a continuación fue ponerme al tanto de toda la información acerca de aquel objeto negro, me parecía perfecto para nosotros, incrementaría nuestro poder y quizás yo también pueda usar el Koku Ryu Ha. Aquel sujeto Shigure se pondrá en contacto con mi hermana en cuanto tenga todo listo... me parece bien.

-"¿Crees que Kuronue te dejará implantártelo?"

-"¿Se tiene que enterar?"

Solté una ligera risa sintiéndome mejor con mi hermana, al parecer lo de Mukuro la puso a pensar un poco pero ella nunca le entregaría su vida, sentimientos ni su cuerpo a cualquier ser; la conozco y ella se está reservando para alguien muy especial...

-"Hiei... ¿Nunca te preguntaste el porque yo no fui una koorime normal a pesar de que soy mujer?" Su pregunta me llamó verdaderamente la atención.

-"Si lo hice, pero nunca se me dio por preguntarte"

-"A decir verdad... no lo sé, pero creo que fue por nuestro padre"

-"¿Nuestro padre? ¿Y él qué tiene que ver con todo esto?"

Yo no conocí a mi padre, creo que Hirui lo trató durando un tiempo, no lo sé.

-"Las koorimes tienen un hijo cada 100 años, eso es una regla, cada hijo siempre es una copia exacta de la koorime; pero cuando una de ellas se relaciona con otro ser de otra especie, el hijo siempre va a ser un varón"

-"Tu caso fue diferente, se suponía que no debías de ser mujer"

-"No puedo explicar lo que sucedió conmigo, eso es todo..."

Hn, otro rato incomodo de silencio.

-"¿Tú... tú recuerdas a nuestro padre?" Pregunté con una voz apenas audible, nunca habíamos hablado sobre esto y me estaba poniendo nervioso.

-"Claro, y debo decir que ustedes dos se parecen mucho" Dijo mirándome fijamente y pareciendo recobrar aquel leve rastro de felicidad.

-"¿Qué ha sido de él?" ¡Maldición! ¡No debí de haber preguntado eso!

-"No lo sé... pero, él fue quien me introdujo a las artes marciales, me enseñó algunas técnicas básicas con el fuego y me mostró como utilizar algunas armas, todo en secreto claro, ni mi madre ni nadie sabían eso; pero solo conviví con él 6 años, después de ese tiempo desapareció y no lo he vuelto a ver" Verdaderamente soy un estúpido, Hirui volvió a su melancolía.

-"¿Crees que esté muerto?" ... ... ... Soy-un-idiota ¿Por qué carajos seguía preguntando? En verdad quería saber más sobre mi padre pero, con Hirui así...

-"Quizás... debe ser lo mas probable, de seguro las koorimes lo mandaron matar o ellas mismas hicieron el trabajo, algunas de ellas son poderosas y nuestro padre estaba solo, si lo hicieron fue cierto tiempo antes de que nacieras"

_-'Cierto tiempo antes de que nacieras'_ Aquellas palabras seguían retumbando en mi mente...

¿Acaso fue mi culpa el que la hayan expulsado de la isla de las koorimes y ahora tenga que estar en lugares como estos? ¿Por mi culpa ella creció sin su madre y sin su padre? ¿Por mi culpa ella fue herida en el pasado sin compasión y ha estado casi a punto de morir? ¿Acaso... acaso sin mi su vida hubiera sido mejor?

-"Hiei te ves algo cansado creo que deberías de dormir un poco"

¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por mi? ¡Yo soy el ser que causó que la expulsaran de su hogar! ¡Debería de odiarme! Sin embargo... tragué saliva pensando en que de verdad yo era _'prohibido'_, en que nunca debí de haber nacido, si así le causé tanto sufrimiento a una persona que representa tanto para mi, yo...

-"Hirui..." Mis palabras temblaban me parecía tan extraño...

-"¿Qué tienes? ¿Te duele algo?" Preguntó demasiado preocupada para mi propio gusto.

-"¡¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mi?! ¡NO ES NECESARIO QUE LO HAGAS HIRUI! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME DEJAS EN PAZ Y TE OCUPAS DE TUS COSAS?!"

-"¿A quién crees que engañas idiota?"

Me había levantado de la cama y al instante me quedé estático al escucharla, su mirada ahora era seria y su semblante me decía que tenía que cerrar la boca y poner atención a lo que tenía que decirme.

-"Hiei te voy a dejar esto muy en claro y no te lo voy a volver a repetir, así que pon atención" Tragué mas saliva temiendo por lo que venía a continuación "Eres mi hermano, y sin importar lo que suceda no me voy a arrepentir de que hayas nacido, al contrario, me siento muy feliz porque tú estás aquí... conmigo... ¿crees que mi vida en la isla de las koorimes era buena? ¿Qué me gustaba vivir con ellas? ¿Qué por lo menos extrañaría a alguna?"

No dije nada y giré mi vista, me sentía mal por el tono en el que le había hablado y por no haber pensado en esto durante los últimos 15 años... ¿Era yo tan insensible y estúpido como para no haber pensado en el estado emocional en el que se encontraba mi hermana? Era verdad que me preocupaba por ella, pero siempre que me mostraba su sonrisa me parecía que todo estaba bien, a veces me mostraba un lado suyo muy melancólico, pero...

-"Es verdad que quería mucho a mi madre, pero, apenas si recuerdo su rostro, siempre le estaré agradecida por haberme permitido vivir, pero no puedo quedarme en el pasado... Hiei..."

Tengo que analizar todo esto...

...no puedo...

Sin pensar en lo que hacía, me le acerqué a mi hermana y la abracé... o más bien me acurruqué entre sus brazos... primero lo de Kuronue y ahora esto... nunca me había sentido tan necesitado de cariño.

Ella comenzó a acariciar mi cabello con dulzura, en estos momentos era cuando la sentía más que mi hermana, la sentía como mi madre, aquella madre que el destino me negó desde que nací y que durante mucho tiempo me hizo demasiada falta; no teníamos porque arruinar ese momento tan lindo con palabras, me apoyé en ella y cerré mis ojos tratando de relajarme, en verdad que con Hirui casi todo me importaba un bledo y hacía que una extraña paz recorriera mi cuerpo.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, hasta que un pensamiento recorrió mi mente...

-"Hirui..."

-"No puedo sentirme triste Hiei, ahora tengo muchas cosas en cuales concentrarme, algo que en verdad me gustaría hacer es volver a esa isla... a arreglar algunos asuntos pendientes..."

-"Yo también quiero regresar... ¿Recuerdas lo que nos dijo aquella mujer?"

-"¿Rui?"

-"Dijo que si regresábamos y queríamos venganza... que la matáramos primero a ella"

FLASH BACK

Cuando estaban preparando a los hermanos para lanzarlos al río, la joven de hielo Rui se les acercó rápidamente y les susurró a lo bajo mientras les hacia entrega de unos preciosos collares con una hermosa gema y al mismo tiempo dejaban al pequeño youkai en brazos de su hermana:

-'Perdónenme... sé que van a sobrevivir y cuando regresen... quiero que me maten a mi primero... por favor...'

Dicho esto se retiró para después con su poder espiritual empujar a los niños hacia el río helado de las koorimes...

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-"No tengo intención de matar a nadie hasta volver"

-"¿Cómo conseguirás el permiso? Dudo mucho que Kuronue te lo dé"

-"Si no lo consigo irás tú solo"

-"¿Tantas ganas tienes de librarte de mi?"

-"¿Quieres que te de un buen golpe?"

Rei con ganas ante su comentario, mi hermana es única, no saben cuanto la quiero...

-"¿Hiei te gustaría entrenar un poco?"

–"¡Claro!" Exclamé animadamente. Rápidamente me deslicé hasta la puerta con Hirui detrás de mi, hace algún tiempo que no peleamos...

'-'-'-'-'-'

KURONUE'S POV

Esto es una mierda...

¡UNA MIERDA!

¡El estúpido de Kurama no ha hecho otra cosa mas que mirar la estúpida ventana durante todo el estúpido día! ¡Y lo peor es que se la ha pasado suspirando estúpidamente y poniendo una estúpida cara de estúpido!

N-no me gusta.

-"...Kurama..." Le llamé.

-"..."

-"Kurama" Aun no respondía.

-"...(Suspiro)..."

-"¡...Kurama...!" Maldito imbécil.

-"..."

-"¡Mierda Kurama responde!" Le grité y al parecer el idiota recobró un poco la escasa conciencia que le quedaba.

-"¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede Kuro?"

-"¡Imbécil te he estado hablando desde hace no se cuanto tiempo! ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué de repente andas tan pensativo?"

-"Pues... ¿Recuerdas nuestra apuesta?"

-"Si"

-"¡...ganaré pase lo que pase!"

-"¿Y desde cuando te empeñas tanto en ganar competencias de este tipo?"

-"¿Qué no puedo?"

-"Es demasiado raro eso si hablamos de ti, vamos no me digas que... ... ..." N-no...

-"... ... ..."

-"... ... ..."

-"... ... ..."

-"... ... ..."

-"¡¿Qué no te diga que?!" Al final gritó harto de todo esto.

Youko NUNCA se empeñaba en tener a nadie... y el hecho de que nadie se le resistiera ayudaba mucho a eso ¡Peor NO es el punto! El punto es que se esta empeñando demasiado en tener a una persona y eso lo puede llevar a quererla, desearla y con el tiempo hasta... extrañarla en caso de que no esté con él...

-"No puedo creerlo"

-"¡No es verdad!"

-"El gran Youko Kurama..."

-"¡PIENSA BIEN LO QUE ESTÁS A PUNTO DE DECIR CUERVO!"

-"¿Se acaba de enamorar de una youkai...?"

-"¡¡¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO IMBÉCIL!!!"

Con una aura de ira rodeándole se puso de pie, caminó hasta la salida de la habitación, salió, y cerró la puerta con un fuerte portazo que resonó por toda la fortaleza.

-"Tendré que apresurarme" Me dije a mi mismo pensando en la nueva táctica que aplicaría con Hirui...

'-'-'-'-'-'

YOUKO'S POV

Enamorado ¿YO? ¿EL GRAN YOUKO KURAMA?

¿¿¿EL LEGENDARIO LADRÓN DEL MAKAI YOUKO KURAMA??? ¿¿¿YOUKO KURAMA???

Por favor, ¡¡¡ERA ALGO VERDADERAMENTE ESTÚPIDO!!!

¡¡¡YO NO PUEDO NI DEBO ENAMORARME!!!

Aparte de que no tengo ninguna intención ni ningún deseo de hacerlo...

¡PERO NO ESTOY ENAMORADO! ¡¡¡NI MUCHO MENOS DE AQUELLA YOUKAI!!!

¡¡¡AQUELLA YOUKAI QUE SE ATREVIÓ A RECHAZARME!!!

¡¡¡AQUELLA YOUKAI QUE DETESTA MIS MIRADAS!!!

¡¡¡AQUELLA YOUKAI QUE ES TAN FRÍA COMO EL HIELO!!!

¡¡¡AQUELLA YOUKAI QUE SE NIEGA A QUEDARSE CONMIGO!!!

¡¡¡AQUELLA YOUKAI QUE TIENE UN ENLOQUECEDOR AROMA!!!

¡¡¡AQUELLA YOUKAI QUE POSEE UN EXÓTICO SABOR!!!

¡¡¡AQUELLA YOUKAI QUE ATRAJO MI MIRADA!!!

¡¡¡AQUELLA YOUKAI QUE ME ATÓ CON EL BRILLO DE SUS OJOS!!!

¡¡¡AQUELLA YOUKAI QUE NO NEGÓ MIS BESOS!!!

¡¡¡MIS CARICIAS!!!

¡¡¡MI CALOR!!!

¡¡¡AQUELLA YOUKAI...!!!

...que quizás si haya robado mi corazón...

Esto es una mierda...

¡UNA MIERDA!

Je. Quizás yo me lo haya buscado... quizás en el fondo esto es lo que yo quería... quizás en el fondo quería conocer a una youkai fría, distante y seria que no quiere tener nada conmigo para después sentir algo más que deseo por ella... quizás si estaba listo para tener una relación larga con alguien y no me había dado cuenta... y lo peor de todo es que estoy deseando demasiado estar junto a ese _alguien_...

¿Quién puede ser tan estúpido como para enamorarse de alguien que no quiere nada con él?

Youko Kurama.

Según esto todos los seres sobrenaturales me reconocen por ser _'astuto'_ pero en realidad fui lo suficientemente _'estúpido'_ como para enamorarme...

Aun recuerdo lo que siempre le decía a todas mis amantes después de acostarme con ellas...

_-'Nunca voy a enamorarme de alguien' _

Ese comentario siempre terminaba por destrozarlas por dentro, siempre era lo mismo, yo se los decía, ellas comenzaban a llorar y luego se iban dejándome completamente solo, después yo me vestía, regresaba con Kuronue y buscaba a alguna otra _'victima'_ en la cual enfocarme para hacerle lo mismo que a la anterior...

Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en el techo de uno de los almacenes, tenía una perfecta vista de toda la fortaleza y había un ambiente tranquilo, los soldados conversaban alegremente entre sí y no parecía preocuparles nada, también pude observar a los nuevos reclutas que acababa de traer Kuro.

_-'Como si me importaran'_ Pensé para mí mientras me recostaba y miraba hacia el cielo nublado.

La imagen de Hirui apareció en mi mente...

Esto es una mierda...

Yo no quería enamorarme, espera, ¿estoy admitiendo que lo que tengo es amor?

¿Me estoy rindiendo ante los sentimientos?

¿Por qué tengo que pensar tanto en esto?

_-'Porque no puedes sacarla de tu cabeza idiota'_ Me dijo la pequeña voz en mi cabeza.

No puedo olvidar lo que sucedió en la mañana... no quiero que se repita...

FLASH BACK

-'Por que haces esto?'

Se me quedó mirando fijamente y no sabía que responderle.

La chica que había entrado a mi habitación era uno de mis objetivos y al verme con alguien más de seguro ya no quiere saber nada de mi. Pero eso tenía una importancia nula comparada con la mirada que me estaba lanzando Hirui... esos ojos rojos estaban mostrando una gran decepción y un toque de desprecio que en cierta forma hizo que me sintiera mal.

¿Qué hay de su pregunta?

No supe que responder, me gustaba sentir su calor, respirar su aroma, saborear su exquisito sabor... mas quería que me golpeara, que me gritara cualquier cosa, que me castigara de alguna manera por lo que le había hecho, a ella y a las otras... mas no hizo nada, no me golpeo, ni siquiera me dirigió la palabra... hizo lo peor que me pudo haber hecho alguien... se fue, igual que las otras dejándome completamente solo...

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Suspiré lamentándome por dentro...

_-'Soy patético'_ Me regañé a mi mismo.

Escuché una explosión que provenía del centro de la fortaleza y me aproximé a ella con curiosidad, fue entonces cuando vi a ambos youkais hermanos.

-"¡Toma esto! ¡Yao En Satsu!" Y ahí estaba ella, atacando sin consideración a su hermano. Ambos tenían su youki bastante alto, desde lejos observaba como los ojos de la youkai recobraban ese exquisito brillo.

También un toque de felicidad...

¿Qué puedo hacer para que conmigo sus ojos brillen de aquella manera?

Besos, caricias, ¿qué más puedo darle?

_-'Amor'_ Estúpida voz en mi cabeza.

_-'Si imbécil, dale amor'_

¿Cómo puedo dar algo que no conozco y que jamás he tenido?

_-'No es necesario que lo conozcas solo se lo tienes que dar'_

Es muy fácil decirlo.

Aquella voz ya no dio respuesta alguna dejándome con la duda.

Dar amor...

¿Quién hubiera pensado que el gran Youko Kurama, el gran ladrón del Makai y amante de muchos llegaría a estar pensando en estas cosas, y más cuando tiene mas de lo que quiere y necesita?

No dejo de observar a los hermanos, Hiei hace todo lo posible para herir a Hirui pero lo único que consigue es darle uno que otro golpe o rasgarle un poco la piel y algo de ropa, en cambio Hirui... solo digamos que no me gustaría estar en los zapatos de Hiei.

-"¡Vamos Hirui no estas peleando en serio! Ok, ya me están asustando ¿Se están dando tremendos golpes y dicen que NO están peleando en serio?

-"No me digas nada que tú tampoco estas mostrando todo tu potencial" No me voy a perder esto.

-"¿Me estás retando?"

-"¿Tú qué crees?"

Sin decir otra cosa ambos elevaron más su youki y continuaron con su pelea. En esta ocasión Hirui a propósito recibía más directamente los golpes de Hiei; respondía a ellos con lo mismo, si Hiei lanzaba una llama ella hacia lo mismo, si Hirui daba algunos golpes Hiei la imitaba, parecía que cada uno peleaba con su reflejo.

Era un espectáculo digno de verse, todos los soldados y los reclutas nuevos habían salido para observar el combate que se llevaba a cabo en el centro de la fortaleza. Pude ver como al combatir ambos youkais tenían cuidado de no destruir nada ni de matar a algún soldado, tal vez llegar a herirlo pero no a matarlo. Después de un rato ambos terminaron cansados y decidieron que era suficiente por el día de hoy. En cada uno se encontraba escondido un semblante de satisfacción y felicidad.

'-'-'-'-'-'

AUTORA'S POV

Fuera de la fortaleza y ocultando su youki, dos youkais desconocidos se alejaban a toda velocidad con dirección a Gandara, y ahí como era se esperarse se encontraba Yomi, el poder más grande de ese territorio. Al llegar a la fortaleza de dicha ciudad los youkais se dirigieron sin demora a la sala de juntas en donde los estaban esperando los líderes de aquel ejército.

-"Sr. Yomi" Se anunció por los dos uno de los youkais.

-"Que bueno que ya están de regreso, quiero que me informen de todo lo que han averiguado" Comentó Yomi de manera impaciente.

-"Sr. es verdad lo de los dos nuevos youkais hermanos que están bajo el mandato de Kuronue"

-"¿Qué tan alto es su poder demoníaco?" Preguntó el líder sin perder ese toque de curiosidad.

-"Según el medidor que nos proporcionó, cada uno posee mas de 150 000 puntos, pero nuestras fuentes nos informaron que cuando llegaron cada uno no podía elevar su poder arriba de los 75 000, no llevan mucho tiempo en la fortaleza y los han sometido a entrenamientos muy intensos sin mencionar que los han enviado a ambos a robar con éxito varios objetos negros, no sabemos con certeza de donde provienen o de que raza son pero tenemos sospechas de que ambos son híbridos"

-"¿Qué les hace pensar que los youkais son híbridos?" Preguntó irritadamente el No 2.

-"Ambos llevan una gema única de las koorimes, la valiosa Hirui Sekai, a diferencia del resto de las piedras Hirui normales, la Hirui Sekai solo la poseen las verdaderas y únicas koorimes ya que esa gema se da de madres a hijos"

-"Pero es muy raro que una koorime salga de su isla y es más extraño que esa koorime sea un varón" Expuso Yomi con interés.

-"No solo eso Sr. Yomi los hermanos controlan el fuego y no el hielo como el resto de las koorimes"

-"Dos seres únicos... seguramente su padre es un youkai de fuego, eso lo explicaría todo"

-"En ese caso Sr. Yomi debemos de exterminarlos lo antes posible, representan un gran peligro para usted y toda Gandara"

-"No" Respondió con firmeza Yomi "Podrían sernos de utilidad si sabemos manipularlos adecuadamente ¡Hachin!"

-"¡¿Si Sr.?!" Respondió rápidamente el asistente.

-"Reúne a los mejores soldados... vamos a hacerle una visita a Kuronue"

'-'-'-'-'-'

HIEI'S POV

Hace bastante tiempo que no peleaba con Hirui de aquella manera y debo decir que me siento muy ligero, como si todos mis problemas valieran un soberano bledo. Sip, definitivamente me siento mucho mejor, dudo mucho que algo o alguien pueda echar abajo este momento.

-"¡Oye hiei!" Oh no.

Por favor, por favor, que no sea él, quien sea menos él...

-"¡¿Hiei me recuerdas?! ¡Soy yo! ¡Genjitsu! ¡Wow! ¿Quién es ella? ¿Tu novia?"

-¡¡¡Es mi hermana grandísimo idiota!!!" Exclamé mientras sentía calor en mi cara y varias ganas de golpear al ningen me invadían.

-"Oh... ¡Mejor! ¿Me la presentas?" Levanté mi puño para golpearlo pero una mano me detuvo.

-"Hiei acaba de llegar y creo que deberías de permitirle un poco más de tiempo con vida y... te ves curioso cuando te sonrojas"

¡ESTÚPIDO CUERVO!

Hirui solo se echó a reír mientras que Kuronue se colocaba junto a ella y el estúpido ningen seguía de insistente.

-"Oh vamos, dime tu nombre ¿si?" ¡Ese imbécil tomó de las manos a mi hermana! ¡¿Quién demonios se cree para hacer eso?!

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa Kuronue le había lanzado una mirada de muerte segura al ningen y al instante éste soltó las manos de Hirui. Ella solo miro un segundo al cuervo y después fijo su vista en el ningen.

-"Mi nombre es Hirui... y si quieres permanecer con vida por más tiempo lo mejor será que guardes tu distancia" Sonrió levemente y se fue con dirección a su habitación.

-"¿Vieron? ¡Le encanté!" Dijo demasiado emocionado el imbécil.

-"¡NO ES VERDAD!" Gritamos al unísono Kuronue y yo y rápidamente nos miramos desconcertados.

-"¿Hiei de dónde sacaste a este ningen?" Preguntó seriamente el cuervo como si ahora era él el que quería matarlo.

-"Apareció solo, si dudas de sus capacidades mejor ponlo a prueba" Dije con al esperanza de que él mismo lo matara y observando como el ningen perdía lentamente el color de su piel y me miraba con ojos de suplica.

-"Me parece bien, cuando los llame ambos se presentarán en el aula de entrenamiento"

-"Pe-"

-"No quiero excusas Hiei, vendrán los dos" Y se fue sin decir nada mas.

Pasaron algunos minutos y yo seguía observando con odio al ningen que aun seguía muy pálido y parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar.

-"K-Kuronue-san... aceptó personalmente ponerme a prueba..."

-"¿Huh?" ¿Qué trae el ningen?

-"Esto es-... esto es-... ¡ES GRANDIOSO! ¡El gran Kuronue-san va a evaluar mis habilidades personalmente!"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ¿Qué tiene en la cabeza este sujeto?

-"¡Hiei me esforzaré para que Kuronue-san me acepte y así ser uno de sus mejores hombres!" Al tipo le brillaban demasiado los ojos.

-"Mejor no te ilusiones demasiado, lo mas seguro es que hoy te maten"

-"Que gracioso youkai" �.�

-"Mira tengo que irme" Ya me lo queria quitar de encima.

-"Oye no te puedes ir asi como asi"

-"¿Y por que no?"

-"Porque tienes que decirme donde esta el aula de entrenamiento"

Como odio a los ningen.

'-'-'-'-'-'

KURONUE'S POV

Solo a Hiei se le pudo ocurrir le haber traído a un ningen a la fortaleza, pero debo de admitir que su poder espiritual era bastante alto... podría serme de gran utilidad...

-"¡Sr. Kuronue! ¡Sr. Kuronue!" Escuché que me llamaba el guardia principal.

-"¿Qué sucede?" Me extrañaba que se alarmara tanto.

-"¡Es Yomi Sr.! ¡Yomi viene hacia acá y trae a varios soldados poderosos consigo!"

-"¡Pon en alerta a todos y que tomen sus posiciones de batalla! ¡Ese sujeto viene por los youkais!"

Al instante el guardia salió a dar la señal de alarma y me dirigí a dar más instrucciones.

Lo sabía... sabía que Yomi quería a los youkais desde que los rumores comenzaron a correr... pero me le adelanté lo suficiente como para atarlos a mi... Yomi quiere venganza por lo del Ankoku, quiere guerra...

Y eso es lo que tendrá...

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Tiempo de llegada... 25 de Diciembre, Viernes, 12:57 pm

Definitivamente mi inspiración e imaginación estan regresando!!!!!!!!!!!! n.n

Y como no tengo nada mejor que hacer, me pongo a contestar los reviews n.n

**Shady10**- Ok, gracias a lo de que se te hacia que Kuro matando a santa iba a ser de comedia mejor me olvide de la idea, me puse a analizarlo y al final me di cuenta de que... ESO ERA ALGO COMPLETAMENTE ESTÚPIDO!!!!!!!!! Era una de las ideas mas estúpidas que se me habían ocurrido en mi estúpida vida! Pero bueno con lo del Grinch espero que leas mi especial de navidad y me opines lo que te pareció, medio me basé en el Grinch para hacerlo n.n y creo que mejor... lo de Kuro y Hiei... n-no... pero gracias por opinar! (creo que lo tomare en cuenta).

**The shadow's lady**- Para serte sincera tu idea fue lo primero que se me ocurrió para ponerlo en el fic, pero después mi conciencia comenzó a echarme pelea con eso:

Conciencia- _"No puedes poner que Hiei y Kuro vieron ESO!"_

Alex- "Y por que no? es una gran idea!"

Conciencia- _"Pues porque después que hará Hiei? Abalanzarse contra Youko e intentar matarlo y en el intento morir?"_

Alex- "(Juntando la punta de sus dedos índices) Pues..."

Conciencia- _"Nop, definitivamente no vamos a poner eso"_

Alex- "Pero-!"

Conciencia- _"HE DICHO!"_

Y eso fue la pequeña charla mental que tuvimos -.- solo espero que me haya quedado bien lo que puse o.o

**Loving-Yoh**- ... ... ... N-No me gusta el Jaganshi, puedo admitir que es lindo pero hasta ahí �.�

Hiei- "Admítelo!" ò.ó

Alex- "Y tu para que te comprometes de aquella manera?!" ò.ó

Hiei- "Como?" O.ó

Alex- "Le dijiste a Loving-Yoh que iba a ser nuestra madrina de bodas cuando tu y yo no tenemos ningún compromiso!!!!!!!!" ò.ó

Hiei- _'No entendí nada de lo que dijo pero bueno'_ "... ... ... TU SOLO ADMITE QUE ME AMAS!" ò.ó

Alex- "NO LO HARE! Y NO PUEDES OBLIGARME!" ò.ó

Hiei- "ME ASEGURARE DE QUE ALGUN DIA TE ME DECLARES A GRITOS!!! ESCUCHASTE???!!! A GRITOS!!!" ò.ó

Alex- "..." O.o

**Mao Seth**- "Eeeeeehhhhhhhhhhh... pues he aquí al respuesta a tu pregunta, haber si lo que sucedió fue algo, emmmmmm... algo? O.o

**VALSED**- Pues he aquí al respuesta de quien llego, se que esperaban que fuera Hiei o Kuronue pero simplemente fue otra amante de Youko... Huy, y con lo del yaoi, pues, creo que en este fic se van a quedar con las ganas n.n Sayo!!!!!

**Darky**- JA! Pues esta vez también te voy a dejar con el suspenso con lo de la batalla en el castillo de Kuronue! (últimamente me han dado ganas de estar haciendo eso) y con que te sacaste buenas notas... te debería de decir un FELICIDADES!!!!!!! Pero como no te he visto en... no se cuanto tiempo! Te voy a decir un: YA ERA HORA!!! Y escucha, tienes que conectarte en la tarde! o es mas en la noche que es cuando mas me encuentran, y con lo de la semana, creo que fue en la semana de exámenes, que esa vez ni me acerque a la pc. Espero encontrarte pronto baka!!!!! Sayo!!!!! P: Alex-Wind esta volviendo y lo mas probable es que actualice mas pronto!! n.n

**Dolphin-chan**- Que bueno que te gusta el fic, y he aquí el capitulo terminado (no recuerdo si te lo mandé completo o que rollo) pero espero que sea de tu completo agrado n.n

Y como lo he hecho en mis otros fics, debo de anunciar que mi inspiración e imaginación...

ESTAN REGRESANDO!!!!!!!!!

LO MAS PROBABLE ES QUE AHORA ACTUALICE MAS PRONTO YA QUE MAS IDEAS VAN CRUZANDO MI MENTE!!!!!!!

Lo único malo es que tengo que hacer tarea... x.x

Hasta la próxima!!!!!

Matta ne!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Kurayami Oscuridad

Domo arigato 

By Alex-Wind

Tiempo de partida... 30 de Diciembre, Miércoles, 1:27 am

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

CAPITULO 10 

**KURAYAMI (OSCURIDAD)**

HIEI'S POV

No pude el evitar detenerme al sentir como varias presencias poderosas se acercaban a la fortaleza.

-"Hiei-"

No quise escuchar ni me interesaba saber lo que me iba a decir ese ningen, salí corriendo hacia donde se podía sentir el youki de Kuronue, esto no me estaba dando buena espina. Cuando lo encontré mi hermana y Youko ya estaban con él, sin mencionar que varios de los youkais poderosos que había en la fortaleza, todos liderados por Kuronue.

-"Hiei acabo de mandarte llamar, siéntate tenemos que discutir lo de Yomi"

Sin pensar mucho en aquel sujeto llamado Yomi me senté al lado de mi hermana la cual miraba interrogativamente a Kuronue, era obvio que no conocía perfectamente la situación y necesitaba más detalles sobre ella. Kuronue se sentó en su silla, tomó aire y se dirigió seriamente a todos:

-"Yomi viene hacia acá y trae consigo a varios guerreros de clase A y A superior pero ninguno de la clase Sagrada, no creo que venga a terminar lo que ha comenzado, solo quiere debilitar nuestros recursos"

Al terminar de pronuncias esas palabras los demás youkais rápidamente comenzaron a hablar con respecto al tema.

-"No es normal en él" "Está tramando algo" "Es verdad, quiere acabar con nuestros recursos para después atacarnos con todo" "Puede ser una trampa" Eran algunas de las frases que se escuchaban en conjunto entre los youkais.

Yo y Hirui permanecíamos callados, no sabiendo a la perfección que decir ni que hacer, solo analizando la situación para comprenderla lo mejor posible, lo cual no era muy difícil, lo básico era: Yomi es el enemigo y hay que acabar con él. A partir de ahí, todo debía de ser fríamente estudiado.

-"Llegarán en media hora aproximadamente, tenemos que resguardar a los demonios más débiles para que después se entrenen y mandar a los más fuertes a la batalla"

Aquel comentario sobresalió entre los demás, Youko Kurama había hablado.

-"Tienes razón, y también..." Kuronue se nos quedó mirando a Hirui y a mí.

Observé a Kuronue y a Youko, ellos sabían _algo_, y ese _algo_ no me agradaba.

-"Esto es lo que vamos a hacer" Comenzó a decir el cuervo y de inmediato todos callaron "Tomaremos la primera formación de defensa y esperaremos a que ellos nos ataquen, convoquen a los demonios más débiles y a los que están en entrenamiento para resguardarlos y evitar que mueran, varios talentos escondidos van ahí; y por último... maten a todo el que venga con Yomi, no tengan compasión por ninguno" Al terminar de hablar todos rápidamente se pusieron de pie y salieron de la sala de juntas.

Se podía decir que... ¡Prácticamente Hirui y yo no sabíamos nada! Era la primera vez que pasaba algo así en la fortaleza y nuestra experiencia en guerras era casi nula. Sin saber qué ni cómo ambos salimos de la habitación.

-"¿A dónde se dirigen?" La voz de Kuronue fue suficiente para detener nuestros pasos.

-"A evitar que Yomi venga y nos mate a todos" Dije en tono sarcástico.

-"Ustedes dos no saldrán, aún están en entrenamiento" ¿PERDÓN?

¿En entrenamiento? ¡Pero si somos de lo mejor en batallas y combate que hay en este maldito lugar!

-"¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡Somos lo suficientemente buenos como para salir y matar a los que acompañan a Yomi!" Exclamó molesta mi hermana.

-"¡Aquí se hace lo que yo digo! ¡Y si yo digo que no pelean es porque no pelean! ¡Ahora los dos se irán al aula de entrenamiento y ahí se van a quedar hasta que todo esto termine!"

-"¡No puedes hacernos eso!"

-"¡Si que puedo! ¡Ahora los dos se van a ir al aula de entrenamiento! ¡Es una orden!"

Con un sentimiento de odio Hirui se abrió paso y se dirigió al aula de entrenamiento, yo me quedé un momento más viendo a Kuronue.

-"¿Tú también vas a reclamarme?" Preguntó con expectación al ver mi semblante.

-"¿Por qué no nos dejas pelear?" Pregunté irritado.

-"No tengo tiempo para esto, vete al aula de entrenamiento con tu hermana, necesito que la calmes por lo menos un poco" Dicho esto se fue en dirección a la puerta principal.

'-'-'-'-'-'

KURONUE'S POV

Yomi... ¿Ese maldito qué va a ganar con venir aquí? ¿Ahora? ¡Prácticamente no tiene posibilidades de recuperar el Ankoku! Y si es por los youkais... no verá a Hiei y a Hirui.

-"Sr. Kuronue la primera línea de defensa ya está lista" Me informó mi primer general al mando.

-"Bien, no quiero que ninguno sobreviva" Dije saliendo de uno de los edificios para encontrarme en el exterior y cierta brisa choco suavemente contra mi rostro...

...era la suave brisa que llevaba consigo el olor de la batalla...

Youko se colocó junto a mí, aunque fuera la primera vez que Yomi venía hacia la fortaleza, Youko y yo ya nos habíamos enfrentado a él con anterioridad.

-"¿Estás nervioso?" Me preguntó divertido.

-"¿Tú qué crees? Desde hace tiempo he estado deseando tener una batalla con Yomi pero el momento no se había presentado" Aseguré viendo como entre los arbustos y matorrales las primeras figuras de youkais se iban definiendo.

-"¿Estás listo?"

-"Recuerda que estamos a la defensiva para observar los movimientos del enemigo, por el momento tenemos la ventaja, pero, mata a todo los que puedas" Le informé tomando mis cuchillas.

-"Entonces, de una vez comienzo"

El zorro aprovechándose de la amplia vegetación que nos rodeaba, manipuló a varias plantas para que sujetaran y comenzaran a sofocar a los acompañantes de Yomi, éste al ver que comenzábamos el ataque ordenó a sus hombres a rodearnos, ¿me cree tan estúpido como para solo poner resistencia en la puerta principal? Está en desventaja, dudo mucho que logre su objetivo, sea cual sea.

'-'-'-'-'-'

AUTORA'S POV

Los soldados que acompañaban a Yomi se esparcían estratégicamente alrededor de la fortaleza de Kuronue, cada movimiento ya había sido planeado con exactitud y anterioridad. A todos los estaban esperando, pero los youkais enemigos eran más poderosos en cierto punto de la fortaleza de lo que se tenía previsto, varios cayeron y dejaron abierto un espacio lo suficientemente grande como para que pudieran entrar a dicho lugar.

'-'

En cambio los youkais hermanos esperaban impacientes la hora en que todo esto terminara, algunos demonios enemigos se acercaban amenazadoramente hacia donde se encontraban los débiles youkais reunidos, sabían que si acababan con el futuro del ejército, Kuronue no podría ser una amenaza durante mucho tiempo, solo que no se habían percatado que entre aquellos youkis débiles, se encontraban dos seres ocultando todo su potencial, el cual si se provocaba, no se iba a hacer del rogar para salir.

-"Hirui" Mencionó el hermano con un toque de emoción.

-"Al parecer los planes del cuervo no salieron del todo bien" Observó la hermana poniéndose de pie.

-"¿Debemos de protegerlos?" Cuestionó el hermano observando a los demonios.

-"Tenemos que, no solo por Kuronue... sino por nosotros, quizás en el futuro alguno nos ayude a no morir"

El hermano se quedó mirando fijamente a su compañera de batallas ya que había tomado en cuenta 'al cuervo'.

_-'Tenemos que, no solo por **Kuronue**...'_

¿El cuervo qué tenía que ver en todo esto? Era verdad que ella tenía que obedecerle cuando se trataba de robar y matar, pero era algo muy distinto el hacerlo cuando se lo mandaban a hacerlo voluntariamente.

Pero dejó de pensar en eso ya que el grupo de seres sobrenaturales se aproximaba cada vez más a ellos.

Hirui se acercó a la puerta y cuando estuvo a punto de abrirla los demás soldados le reclamaron por la salida.

-"¡Oye no tienes permiso de salir!"

-"El Sr. Kuronue dejó muy claro que todo el que entraba no salía hasta que él lo indicase"

-"Cállate ser diminuto, esto no es de tu incumbencia" Declaró la youkai mostrando una mirada de descomunal frialdad al que se atrevió a revelársele.

El joven Genjitsu siempre estuvo cerca de ambos youkais y escuchó atentamente toda la conversación que sostuvieron, a lo que intervino en su decisión.

-"Hiei no puedes salir así como así, no importa cuanto poder tengas, si el Sr. Kuronue mandó que te quedaras aquí fue por una razón y debes de obedecerla"

-"¿No lo entiendes verdad?" Esas pocas palabras bastaron para que el ningen desistiera de su intento porque se quedaran junto con los demás.

Si los hermanos no salían y acababan con los demonios que se aproximaban, era más que obvio que serían un blanco sumamente fácil de aniquilar, podrían comenzar a atacar el edificio y así sepultar a varios de los reclutas, sin mencionar el daño que causarían al resto de las estructuras en la fortaleza, ellos estaban de ese lado de la barda y les correspondía el protegerla. Y aun sin saber muy bien el porque de verdad hacían eso, ambos hermanos salieron del aula de entrenamiento y se dirigieron a toda prisa a exterminar a los demonios más cercanos. Después de terminar su trabajo sintieron algunas esencias más poderosas que al igual que las anteriores, se dirigían hacia ellos, entonces optaron por ir a un lugar más abierto y desolado que estaba cerca, ambos comenzaban a elevar su youki.

'-'

Del otro lado del campo, la presencia de los youkais hermanos no se esperó para hacerse del notar.

-"Son ellos" Expresó Yomi gratamente dirigiéndose sin espera hacia donde provenía la energía.

-"¡Les dije que NO hicieran eso!" Y al igual que Yomi, Kuronue comenzó a correr en dirección a los youkais.

Mientras que un kitsune plateado no quedaba conforme con la situación, pero no podía ir con el resto debido a que donde se encontraba aun había mucho trabajo.

-"Youko Kurama ¿Ne? hacía mucho que ansiaba una batalla como esta" Dijo con burla uno de los acompañantes de Yomi.

-"No tengo tiempo para juegos" Murmuró para sí el kitsune mientras acababa con la vida de su contrincante, no hubiera habido problema alguno si no fuera porque aun quedaban cerca de otros 50 demonios parecidos al anterior.

'-'

Ambos youkais hermanos combatían en contra de un grupo de 5 mandados por Yomi, aquel grupo desde el principio había recibido la orden de buscar e ir directamente con los youkais, el resto solo les abriría paso para probar las habilidades de estos últimos.

-"Son ellos" Exclamó el líder del grupo al observas las gemas Hirui en los cuellos de los medio koorimes.

-"Hiei" Ante las simples palabras ambos hermanos desenfundaron las katanas y adoptaron una pose ofensiva y calculadora, a pesar de ser unos demonios de la clase A y estar a la mitad del recorrido de pertenecer a la clase sagrada, no podían permitirse el subestimar a sus oponentes, y menos si eran enviados personalmente por el enemigo.

-"Veo que no pierden el tiempo, creo que tampoco debemos de hacerlo nosotros" Dijo el líder tomando un látigo de metal como arma.

Sin pensarlo dos veces las apariciones se distribuyeron y comenzaron a atacar, Hiei peleaba contra tres de los demonios mientras que Hirui se enfrentaba a dos, ambos se mostraban algo cansados por la batalla que tuvieron hace poco aunque lograban contraatacar admirablemente. Pero a pesar de su excelente resistencia en batalla, ambos estaban recibiendo gran parte del daño que se les estaba lanzando y tanto como sus ropas como sus cuerpos estaban siendo desgarrados por los distintos tipos de armas presentes en el combate.

-"¡Ya viene el Sr. Yomi! ¡¿Debemos de inmovilizarlos ya?!" Preguntó uno de los guerreros esquivando algunos golpes del youkai.

-"¡Idiota! ¡¿Aún no te has percatado?!"

Era verdad, Yomi venía seguido de Kuronue y éste no permitiría que algo le sucediese a los youkais, su rareza era digna de protegerse, admirarse y como pensaba Yomi... de poseerse.

Los 5 youkais se reunieron y quedaron frente a los hermanos los cuales se veían seriamente afectados por el cansancio. El haber tenido una batalla entre ellos y haber utilizado una gran parte de su energía en ella no había sido una idea inteligente en esos momentos, el nivel de energía y poder demoníaco no iba a durar por mucho tiempo así que debían de darle fin al conflicto de una vez.

-"El Sr. Yomi nos indicó que quería ver sus potenciales... lo mejor será provocarlos para que el mismo los vea cuando llegue" Indicó uno de los demonios.

En cambio, los hermanos no prestaban atención a las palabras que cruzaban las apariciones entre sí y comenzaban a reemplazar su propia energía vital por poder demoníaco, sabían que después de este ataque que seguramente sería el último, caerían exhaustos y quizás perdiendo el sentido. Pero, si no lo hacían sus vidas correrían más peligro y ya no tenían una mejor alternativa en la cual apoyarse.

-"¡No dejen que reúnan energía! ¡¡¡Déjenlos inconscientes!!!" Mandó el líder tomando su látigo y comenzando a atacar a los hermanos seguido de los otros.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-"¡¡¡Yao En Satsu Ken!!!" Gritaron ambos hermanos y al instante las katanas fueron rodeadas por potentes llamas negras las cuales fueron mutilando el cuerpo de sus adversarios hasta dejarlos completamente hechos pedazos.

Toda aquella escena había sido vista por el demonio Yomi.

-"Subarashii (Espléndido)" Expresó con admiración y una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

-"¡¿Maldito qué piensas hacer?!" Kuronue había alcanzado a Yomi y ambos observaban desde el cielo como los hermanos caían al suelo.

-"Con que son ellos, ¿eh? Son hábiles"

-"Y jamás estarán de tu lado"

-"Quizás... nunca se sabe lo que el destino tiene previsto para nosotros... ¿No lo crees así?"

-"Sin duda alguna"

Y sabiendo que no había nada mas que hacer en ese lugar, Yomi regresó con sus camaradas restantes para retirarse de la fortaleza, al final no había perdido a sus elementos más valiosos y los que habían caído no tenían mucha importancia, el leve sacrificio había valido al pena y ahora tenía un objetivo más fijo...

-"Los hermanos y el Ankoku" Murmuró Yomi en el camino.

'-'-'-'-'-'

KURONUE'S POV

Ya todo había terminado, y para desgracia mía Yomi ganó esta vez.

Observó a los hermanos, calculó sus habilidades, sacrificó a una mínima parte de su ejército para lograr un objetivo poderoso, la próxima vez que nos enfrentemos no me será nada fácil el ganarle. Todo eso era de suma importancia pero tenía que dejarlo para después, en estos momentos era necesario el que llevara a los youkais para que se recuperasen de la reciente batalla y el revisar los daños en la base.

Fui hacia donde se encontraban los medio koorimes para encontrarme con dos cuerpos cansados y heridos, al fin y al cabo, me sentí orgulloso de lo que ambos hicieron, bien pudieron seguir mis órdenes y quedarse en el aula de entrenamiento sintiendo como los youkais se acercaban y dejar que destrozaran todo para después ellos salir del lugar ilesos, pero en cambio, protegieron una buena parte de la fortaleza y a los que se encontraban en ella viniendo a este pequeño campo.

Je. ¿Quién hubiera visto a estos niños protegiendo mi fortaleza sin que se los exigiera? A veces me sorprenden... tomé sus cuerpos y comencé a llevármelos a la fortaleza, el trayecto no es muy largo y en unos minutos ambos ya están en sus respectivas habitaciones descansando, aunque los vendajes en sus cuerpos son numerosos y el empeño que le pusieron debió de haber sido exagerado.

Me dirigí hacia mi despacho y la ira y el odio comenzaron a retornar hacia mí, me entregaron los reportes de los daños y comencé a revisarlos lo más calmadamente que pude.

-"¡Hey! ¡Kuronue!" Escuché que me llamaban e inmediatamente dejé los reportes que me habían mandado.

-"¿Qué sucede Kurama?"

-"No me has dirigido la palabra desde que te fuiste persiguiendo a Yomi, no traigo buenas noticias aparte y también-... ¿Qué sucedió?" Preguntó al ver mi semblante.

-"Él los vio" Respondí con furia.

-"Ya veo... por cierto, eso no es todo"

-"¡¿Qué?!" ¿Qué más? ¡Solo me faltaba que también se hubiera llevado el Ankoku!

-"Intentaron asaltar la habitación en donde guardamos los objetos negros pero matamos a los que lo intentaron" Solo faltaba que se hubieran robado algo.

-"¿Eso es todo?" Pregunté con la intención de calmarme... aunque no lo lograba por completo.

-"Pues... nada grave, acabamos con cierta parte de los que venían con Yomi y no tenemos muchos heridos, las perdidas son casi nada eso es todo"

Respiré hondo y me hundí en el sillón en el que me encontraba, tenía que calmarme y buscar la manera de devolverle la jugada a Yomi.

-"Creo que mejor te dejo solo" Dijo Kurama retirándose de la habitación.

Era verdad, necesitaba estar solo... necesitaba pensar.

'-'-'-'-'-'

HIEI'S POV

SUEÑO DE HIEI

_-'¡Hiei apresúrate ya nos descubrieron!'_ ¿Qué?

Giré mi cabeza para verme a mí mismo de cuando era más pequeño... quizás tenía 7 años, tal vez menos...

_-'¡Te dije que te apresuraras Hiei!'_ Alguien había tomado mi muñeca y había comenzado a jalarme.

Era Hirui.

_-'¿Hirui qué haces? ¿Por qué corremos? ¿Qué sucede?'_ No entendía lo que pasaba, ¿por qué...?

_-'Hiei solo corre, ¿no has soltado el Akeru verdad?'_ Vi una de mis pequeñas manos y observé el primer objeto negro que robé.

De repente todo se puso negro...

Cuando volví a tener el grandioso don de la vista, ahora parecía levemente mayor, quizás 2 años han pasado desde lo último que vi.

_-'¡Hiei vámonos!'_ Ahora no presté atención a mis pensamientos ni a analizar bien el lugar que me rodeaba, simplemente obedecí a mi hermana y salí corriendo detrás de ella y de los demás.

Ahora nos estaban persiguiendo, un momento...

¡Esto ya lo viví!

Si mal lo recuerdo por aquí había una...

_-'¡Aaahhhhhh!'_ ¡Maldición! ¡El mecanismo de la roca!

En el suelo solo veía como varias flechas se aproximaban amenazadoramente hacia mí...

De nuevo todo se puso negro...

Al aclararse nuevamente mi vista, vi a mi hermana recostada en un árbol pero su brazo...

_-'¡Hirui!'_ Me aproximé corriendo a ella viendo como se sacaba una flecha que había penetrado profundamente su brazo izquierdo.

_-'¿Hirui por-?'_ Desistí rápidamente en mi intento de preguntar, sabía muy bien el porque ella tenía esa herida tan profunda.

_-'No es nada, vete a descansar... estaré bien por la mañana'_

_-'¡¿Como qué no es nada?! ¡TE ESTÁS DESANGRANDO!'_

_-'Vete a descansar'_

_-'¡NO LO HARÉ!'_ Hice exactamente lo mismo que en la ocasión anterior, busqué al sujeto que la curó y le amenacé de muerte para que le curase pero...

_-'¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!!! Niño, ¡¿me estás diciendo que si no curo a tu hermana me mataras?! Por favor, ¡no me hagas reír!'_

_-'¡¡¡Hazlo!!!'_ Exclamé con ira.

_-'¿Y si no lo hago qué? ¿Me matarás? Sabes que aquí, entre estos ladrones soy el único capaz de curar las heridas de los demás, si vas y le exiges a otro que cure a tu hermana sabes bien que lo más seguro es que le pasen la katana por el cuello'_ No... el tipo en mis sueños... no era así...

_-'¿Lo entiendes no? Sabes que no siempre vas a encontrar a personas que les importe tanto su miserable y patética vida... además... quiero ver como te hundes en la desesperación de no poder ayudar a tu hermana... ¿Ves como se desangra? ¿Cómo su respiración se agita a causa del dolor? ¿Ves como poco a poco va perdiendo el color de su piel... los latidos de su corazón... el brillo de sus ojos...?'_

_-'¡¡¡CÁLLATE!!!'_ Le golpee y después observé su maligna figura en las sombras.

_-'Si Hiei... lo sabes... si no la ayudo va a morir... es inevitable...'_ No podía obligarlo, a ese sujeto no el importaba morir, en mi pasado era cobarde, temeroso de perder su mísera vida, hacia cualquier cosa con tal de sobrevivir... pero en esta ocasión...

_-'¿Te sientes miserable e inútil?... descuida... después de que muera, en algún tiempo la olvidarás y seguirás adelante...'_ Temblé de ira y comencé a golpearle, me sentía cansado, pero no me importó, después de un rato ya no sentía mis brazos y desistí de mi intento por matarlo, estaba jadeando y sólo le miré con odio, de su rostro brotaban rastros de sangre pero una sonrisa sádica y sin emoción alguna apareció en su cara.

_-'¿Ya terminaste niño?... tu hermana va a morir... es mejor que no la veas en ese estado tan deplorable, está herida... es más grave de lo que crees, esas flechas no son comunes y corrientes, tienen esporas del Makai... así que no durará mucho...' _

Caí al suelo y miré a mi hermana...

_-'Lo lamento pequeño... ya está muerta'_

_-'¡¡¡NO!!!'_

Me aproximé lo más rápido que pude hacia ella y comencé a analizar su figura. Por su brazo izquierdo había un río de sangre el cual terminaba en el suelo formando un gran y triste lago rojo. Vi su cara, parecía que estaba durmiendo profundamente, mostraba una calma total y una diminuta sonrisa estaba marcada en su semblante, no veía ningún rastro de preocupación, temor, u odio, ni siquiera se veía en un estado de alerta silencioso por si quisieran matarla cuando durmiese.

No sabía que me encantaba verla así... tranquila... sin preocupaciones... calmada... feliz...

Caí al suelo mirándola... Hirui... ella... no pude despedirme... decirle que la quería... que era la persona más importante en mi vida... que la quería como a nada en este mundo...

_-'¿Es linda no?'_ Siguió diciendo el tipo fríamente.

_-'Te odio'_ Lo odiaba, odiaba a ese sujeto por no haber salvado a mi hermana.

_-'¿Quién tiene más culpa de que esa jovencita haya muerto? ¿Tú, que te descuidaste y por ello la hirieron? ¿O yo, que no quise curarla?'_ Guardé silencio... todo eso... era verdad...

_-'Esto... esto es un sueño, mi hermana está viva... ambos estamos en la fortaleza de Kuronue... esto... todo es falso...' _Dije silenciosamente sintiendo como mis mejillas se humedecían y se escuchaba el choque de algunas gemas negras contra el suelo.

_-'¿Pero igual duele no? ¿Qué harás el día en que de verdad maten a tu hermana?'_

_-'No la matarán'_ Respondí secamente mientras me levantaba del suelo.

_-'¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Ella está dispuesta a hacer lo que sea con tal de que tú estés a salvo, ¿viste lo que hizo por ti con Kuronue? Se ató a él por el resto de sus días, está destinada a servirle hasta que muera de alguna manera'_

_-'Lo sé'_ Respondí secando los restos lágrimas que había en mi cara.

_-'¿Y entonces?'_

_-'Yo...'_ ¿Qué se suponía que debía, o más bien, podía responderle?

Escuché un sonido proveniente de donde se encontraba mi hermana y al girar mi cabeza vi como varias enredaderas estaban absorbiendo su sangre y comenzando a rodear su cuerpo a tal grado de atarla y comenzar a llevársela.

_-'¡Hirui!'_ Salí corriendo en dirección suya con intención de recuperarla pero... por más que corría no podía alcanzarla... su cuerpo se alejaba cada vez más de mí... se iba... me dejaba solo...

_-'¡Hirui no te vayas! ¡No puedes irte! ¡HIRUI!'_

_-"¡Hiei!"_

_-'¡Esperen! ¡¡¡DÉJENLA!!!' _

_-"¡HIEI ES UN SUEÑO!" _¿Qué?

FIN DEL SUEÑO DE HIEI

Abrí mis ojos y con la respiración agitada me senté en la cama que reconocí como mía, me quedé mirando hacia el vacío, hasta que una voz familiar hizo que volviera a la realidad.

-"¿...Hiei...?"

Quería llorar... nunca había sentido tantas ganas de hacerlo...

-"¿Hiei?"

No podía... las lagrimas no salían de mis ojos...

-"¿Hiei qué te sucede?"

¡No salían maldita sea!... sólo... me limité a mirarla... no podía hacer mas...

-"Hiei responde" El tono de preocupación que uso hizo que me sintiera con la obligación de hablar.

-"N-... nada Hirui... vete a descansar..." Recordé las palabras de Hirui en ese sueño:

_-'Vete a descansar'_

-"Hiei"

-"¿Huh?"

-"¿Qué pasó?" Fijé mi vista hacia las sábanas comenzando a recordar todo.

-"Hiei... estás temblando" Mencionó mi hermana mientras se acercaba mas a mi.

Era verdad, miré mis manos y vi como temblaban... estaba nervioso... ese sueño... no, no era un sueño... fue una pesadilla... no... ¿y si sucede? ¿Y si llega a ocurrir? ¿Si ella... llega a morir por mi culpa? No... no quiero eso... no quiero que ocurra... ¡NO QUIERO QUE ELLA SUFRA!

Al instante unos cálidos brazos me rodearon y me recargaron en el cuerpo al que pertenecían.

-"Tranquilo... no pasa nada... nada..."

Aquellas ganas de llorar se intensificaron... pero, no podía... no sé si fue porque no quería preocupar más a mi hermana, no sé si fue mi orgullo de youkai, no sé si mi subconsciente interactuaba en ello... de nuevo, no sabía nada...

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Tiempo de llegada... 11 de Enero, Martes, 9:15 pm

Bien, mi inspiración volvió pero no tomé en cuenta el factor de...

La escuela -.-

Sip, la escuela está ocupando buena parte de mi tiempo, los profes últimamente han estado bien cargados con la tarea y ahora con lo del proyecto técnico, la transformadora de energía eléctrica, la entrega de boletas, mis entrenamientos de Tae-Kwon-Do... en fin, miles de millones de cosas -.-

Pero... ¡haré lo que pueda!

¡Ahora a contestar reviews!

**The-Shadow's-Queen**- Sip, definitivamente... DEMASIADA TAREA!!!!! ToT Pero, si no nos dejan tarea a nosotros ¿quién mas la va a hacer? O.ó ok, eso fue estúpido, pero... ¿qué mas da? Mañana salgo temprano de la escuela y no tengo que hacer tarea XD pero para pasado mañana de va a duplicar T.T pero ahora tengo hueva de hacerla XD pero si no la hago ahora se me va a venir encima la que me falta TxT ¡que dilema! X.x

**Darky**- o.o Eeeehhhhhhhhh... definitivamente ya no tienes que comer mas pasta u.ú pero, aquí me tienes a mi comiendo... ¿una tortilla? O.ó huy, y esta MUY buena XD pero eso si es de harina, no de maíz, de harina u.ú aquí es donde yo me pregunto: ¿por qué nunca nos queda suficiente guacamole para terminarnos las tortillas, o suficientes tortillas pera terminarnos el guacamole? O.ó XD, pero creo que esta vez no te deje en tanto suspenso... ¡demonios! Aparte... TENGO QUE SABER A QUE MALDITAS HORAS TE CONECTAS PARA HACERLO YO TAMBIÉN!!!!! DIME!!!!!! YO ME PUEDO CONECTAR A PARTIR DE LAS 6 DE LA TARDE DE MI CIUDAD!!!

**Zen**- Bien, actualicé lo más rápido que pude -.- huy, espero que en las siguientes partes en las que salga Genjitsu sea un digno modelo de tu amigo (aunque no estoy muy segura o.o) y... tengo que investigar eso de lo de Darky ¬.¬ ¡Sayo!

**Dolphin-Chan**- ¡Nihao! Haber si este capi esta igual de buenop, de repente me entró la inspiración y ahí tienen a Alex con un cuaderno en la escuela escribiendo todas las ideas que se le venían a la mente...

Ediel- "¿Qué es eso Gómez?" O.ó

Alex- "¿Esto? Eeehhhhhh... nadap" o.o

Ediel- "¿Qué es?" ¬.¬

Alex- Es solo un escrito, nada importante" n.nU

Ediel- "Haber... enséñamelo" ¬.¬

Alex- "Nop" ¬.¬

Ediel- "¡¿Por qué no?!" O.ó#

Alex- "¡Porque me quitas la inspiración! ¡Anda vete y déjame escribir!" ò.ó

Sip, definitivamente hubo muchos que estuvieron como Ediel, pero... tarde o temprano tendré que imprimirlo todo y mostrárselos XD ¡Te veo en el msn!

**Anna Minamino**-

Alex- "Me felicitó por lo genial de mi fic" T.T

Hiei- "No te emociones, de seguro fue solo lástima" ¬.¬

Alex- "¿Qué no te cansas de fastidiarme?" ¬.¬#

Hiei- "Por si no lo has notado, eres TÚ la que me fastidia" ¬.¬#

Alex- "¿Ah, si?" ¬.¬#

Hiei- "Si" ¬.¬

Alex- "Maldito, bueno, con eso de que te envíe los capítulos, puedo hacerlo, aunque te confesaré que siempre los imprimo todos y que al momento de hacerlo a veces les hago algunas leves modificaciones como son algunas palabras o frases, solo pequeñas cosas, contáctame en el msn y ten por seguro que te los mandaré" n.n

Hiei- "Admítelo, ¿quién va a querer leer la basura que escribes?" ¬.¬

Alex- "..." n.n####

CENSURADO

**Shady10**- Que bueno que te alegro mi personaje de Genjitsu, he estado pensando en el como un chico de mi escuela, bueno, te contaré toda la historia, yo tengo un amigo, al cual le encanta tocar la guitarra pero hay un chavo que esta en segundo que le friega la vida, o sea, es el caso de Hiei y Gen, has de cuenta que a uno le agrada el otro pero el otro odia al que el le agrada... Xox que bueno que te gustó mi especial de navidad, bye!

**NECECITO QUE ME DIGAN COMO HACER ESO DEL TIPO SCRIP O ALGO ASI, YA NO ME ACUERDO, EN VERDAD NECESITO SABERLO, ASI QUE SI ALGUIEN SABE, POR FAVOR HÁGAMELO SABER!!!**

Bien, **quiero** (si es que se puede) **que me den su opinión acerca de este capi**, a decir verdad no se bien, como me quedo, ya que de un jalón nos largamos de la guerra al sentimentalismo o.o así que por lo que mas quien... DÍGANME!!!!!!!!

Eeeeeehhhhhhh... onegai n.nU


	11. Una desición

**Domo Arigato**

By Alex-Wind

Tiempo de partida... 16 de Enero, Domingo, 2:02 am

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

**CAPITULO 11**

**UNA DESICIÓN**

HIRUI'S POV

Hacía mucho tiempo... que esto no sucedía...

-"Hirui tengo mucho frío... en verdad que tengo mucho frío..."

Hiei estaba temblando y su cara estaba muy pálida, en su rostro veía un semblante de angustia, miedo, y unas terribles ganas de estallar en llanto como nunca antes.

-"Tranquilo... aquí estoy... solo descansa..."

Sus gritos me habían despertado, y vine lo más rápido que pude, cuando lo encontré se movía de un lado a otro de la cama agitadamente diciendo cosas como: _'¡No te vayas!'_ o _'¡Déjenla!'_ apenas pude despertarlo. Lo mejor que pude hacer fue el tratar de confortarlo un poco como cuando era niño, usualmente ya no tenía esas pesadillas, me pregunto que habrá pasado.

-"¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás?" Preguntó un rato después mientras se aferraba más a mí, hacía mucho que… me preocupa.

-"Yo estoy bien, ¿qué no ves? Además, ¿crees que unos demonios como aquellos eran unos rivales dignos de mí?" Dije lo más animada que pude con la intención de animarlo.

-"No sabes como odio el que hagas eso" Dijo sarcásticamente siguiendo el juego y al parecer, ya sintiéndose mejor.

-"¿Hacer qué? ¿El decir la verdad?" Ambos soltamos una risa llena de sarcasmo.

-"Si no fueras mi hermana ya te habría matado, te lo aseguro" Dijo sonriendo con mucha levedad y mirándome a los ojos.

-"Es verdad, porque sabes que no puedes conmigo" Ya lo estaba escuchando, me iba a decir un: _'¡No es verdad!'_ o quizás: _'¡¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?!'_

-"Je... tienes razón" ...sin comentarios.

¿Acaso Hiei, es decir, HIEI acaba de admitir que soy mejor que él?

-"Quita esa cara de asombro Hirui" Me dijo irritado.

-"¿Qué cara quieres que ponga? Es raro verte y mas, oírte decir algo así"

-"¿Qué no lo puedo decir, o qué?" Me respondió desafiante.

-"Guarda silencio, solo decía... que era raro..." Sentí su mirada de niño mirándome fijamente.

-"A veces te puedes poner muy agresiva ¿sabías?" Me dijo con burla.

-"Si no quieres averiguar cuan agresiva me puedo poner lo mejor será que te calles" ®£

Se soltó riendo y una linda sonrisa hizo que olvidara todo, me gustaba mas ver a Hiei con ánimos, no quiero que él sufra.

-"Hirui, ¿en verdad te encuentras bien?" De nuevo enfocó su mirada hacia mí.

-"Solo estoy algo cansada es todo" Le aseguré mirándolo con tranquilidad.

-"¿Estás segura?"

-"Claro solo..." Me acomodé en su cama junto a él "Déjame dormir un poco" Y me metí en la sábanas, sólo cerré mis ojos y ya no supe de nada más.

'-'-'-'-'-'

HIEI'S POV

¿Q-qué...?

No es nada... no es nada... no es nada...

¿¿¿A QUIÉN DEMONIOS ENGAÑO??? ¡¡¡SIENTO COMO SI LA PEOR DE LAS FIEBRES ME ESTUVIERA ACOSANDO!!!

¿¿¿POR QUÉ A HIRUI SE LE OCURRIÓ DORMIRSE TAN CERCA DE MÍ???

¿¿¿Cómo se suponía que iba a descansar... ASÍ???

¡Ok, si antes me sentía nervioso-nostálgico ahora me sentía nervioso-apenado!

¿¿¿Por qué SIEMRPE me sucedía cuando se me acercaba así???

¡¡¡Es solo mi hermana!!!

Eh... siento como se mueve un poco y rápidamente le doy la espalda, si sigo así seguramente me caeré de la cama...

. ... ... ... o.o ... ... ... 0.0 ... ... ... O.O ... ... ... O/O

H-Hi-Hirui... se había recostado en mi espalda y podía sentir como su calidez me rodeaba...

Me pregunto de nuevo: ¿¿¿Cómo demonios se supone que me duerma ASÍ???

Maldita sea, de nuevo comencé a temblar, ¡maldición! ¿Por qué la vida siempre tiene que tratarme con la punta del pie? ¡¿Tanto le cuesta darme un momento de tranquilidad y tiempo para descansar?!

Bien... decidí calmarme y respirar hondo... calmarme... tengo que calmarme...

Hirui se acercó más a mí y me abrazó por atrás con sus brazos en mi abdomen.

¿Acaso Hirui inconscientemente no quería dejarme dormir? Pues eso parecía, no me sorprendería en lo absoluto si ambos hemos aprendido algo es a no desconectarse del mundo por completo a la hora de dormir, eso sería un grave error por parte de ambos, además, si esa es su intención... lo esta logrando.

'-'

Bien... ya me siento mejor... ella solo está dormida, bien, el que esté aquí es mi culpa así que no tengo que despertarla, aquellos youkais eran poderosos pero no fueron lo suficientemente fuertes como para matarnos... no me huele nada bien, aunque antes de quedar inconsciente pude sentir una presencia, la cual era sumamente poderosa, era del nivel de Kuronue. Quizás era ese tal Yomi del que tanto hablaban, no he estado cerca de los territorios de Gandara y por consecuencia no sé mucho sobre él.

Todo olía a trampa, pero, tengo que meterme en la cabeza que esto es una guerra. Aquí no hay lugar para las debilidades, la compasión, no hay lugar para nada que no sea el acabar con tu oponente, la guerra es el arte del engaño. Ahora que lo recuerdo… me dijeron algo referente a eso:

-'Si eres débil muéstrate fuerte, si eres fuerte muéstrate débil, y si tu enemigo cae en el engaño tienes la batalla ganada'

A mi nunca me ha gustado el aparentar debilidad, sin embargo, después de ese sueño... no puedo permitirme el que Hirui siempre esté conmigo, ya en varias ocasiones ha estado a punto de morir por mi culpa y debo de evitar a toda costa el que eso vuelva a ocurrirle. Es mi hermana, mi única familia... mi único ser querido...

Decidí olvidarme de todo por un momento y dedicarme a dormir, no sin antes girarme y abrasar a Hirui.

'-'-'-'-'-'

KURONUE'S POV

Estaba sentado en mi escritorio y pensaba en lo ocurrido… ya olvidé cuando inició todo el conflicto y ahora no me interesa mucho, solo quiero ver los efectos que ha tenido en mí.

Si comparo mi vida actualmente a la que tenia unos 250 años atrás era muy diferente, yo no tenía grandes preocupaciones y disfrutaba de la vida, agandallaba junto a Youko, robábamos algunas cosas al Reikai, en esos tiempos mi ahora difunto padre estaba al mando del ejército que ahora me pertenece y se preocupaba porque yo 'me comprometiera'. Je, él se empeñaba en que me casara y tuviera hijos 'como él' decía que a mi edad ya tenía por lo menos 50 años de casado, en fin, crecí con la teoría de que 'los tiempos cambian'.

FLASH BACK

-"Kuronue, ya tienes 100 años de edad, hijo, me gustaría que sentaras cabeza, yo soy ya anciano y no resistiré en batalla por mucho tiempo, por eso quiero que te cases para así heredarte mi lugar, la habilidad ya la tienes, solo te tienes que ganar el derecho"

-"Pero-"

-"Nada de "peros", si en un mes no encuentras a la mujer con la que te casarás tendré que elegirla por ti"

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-'Ese mes nunca llegó a su fin' Pensé mientras recordaba como la vejes le había ganado a mi padre… y pensar que se veía tan fuerte…

Después vino lo de Yomi, yo no tenía planeado el iniciar una guerra con él, pero el que ambos hayamos encontrado el Ankoku al mismo tiempo y que yo haya sido el primero en tomarlo… bueno, tomando en cuenta el daño que el Ankoku puede causar si se le da el uso correcto yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Pero ya estaba cansado de esto, quería tener un día en el que no pensara en lo que Yomi pudiese estar tramando o en alguna buena jugarreta que hacerle para evitar que cualquiera de sus planes funcionase, por eso… todo terminará en un año…

Mandé llamar a Kurama.

'-'

-"¿Estás seguro?" Me preguntó con seriedad.

-"¿Sabes cuándo tiempo llevamos con esto? ¡Ya casi van a ser 200 años! Quiero terminar con esto de una vez"

-"En esta jugada puedes ganar o perder Kuro"

-"Lo sé, pero si no lo hacemos ahora que estamos en nuestras mejores capacidades no lo haremos nunca"

-"Creo… que tienes razón..."

Pasaron unos momentos de completo silencio en los cuales me dediqué a pensar en lo que iba a hacer.

-"Kuro"

-"¿Eh?" Me había tomado hundido en mis pensamientos.

-"Escucha, solo quiero que sepas... que eres mi mejor amigo... te acompañaré hasta el final" Dijo poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

-"A pesar de que eres un zorro muy estúpido... arigato Kurama"

-"Descuida baka, ¿sin mi qué harías? ¡Nada!" Ahí si solté una carcajada de sarcasmo.

-"Pasaré por alto eso" ®¦lt;/p>

-"En serio Kurama, gracias" Era verdad, ¿qué haría yo sin Kurama?

-"Entonces... ¿será solo un año?"

-"Si... en un año todo terminará, ya no quiero prolongar esto, me estoy cansando de sobremanera" Le confesé mientras me recargaba pesadamente en el sofá.

-"¿Se lo harás saber con alguien?"

-"No" Dije firmemente a Kurama.

-"Si quieres voy yo en persona"

-"No, mejor iré yo"

-"¿Tú solo? Por supuesto que no"

-"¿Crees que Yomi seria tan cobarde como para matarme en desventaja?"

-"Si encuentra la oportunidad ten por seguro que lo hará"

-"Kurama no tienes porque venir, así que no te empeñes en hacerlo" Dije poniéndome de pie.

-"Ire contigo"

-"¿Por qué tanta insistencia en ir?"

-"¿Por qué tanta insistencia en morir?"

Ambos guardamos silencio, ¿qué mas daba si iba o no conmigo? No... si iba conmigo su vida estaría en peligro.

-"Si no voy contigo terminarás muerto" Era verdad, ¿qué pasaría si a Yomi le daba uno de sus ataques de ira y me mandaba atacar con todo lo que tenía?

Dejamos órdenes a todos y Kurama y yo iniciamos el camino hacia Gandara.

'-'-'-'-'-'

YOUKO'S POV

¿Dejar ir solo a Kuro? ¡Claro que no! ¡De seguro no regresaba!

Me parece que la idea de Kuro no es mala, me daba dos opciones, o en un año o terminaba muerto, o comenzaba una vida 'tranquila'.

Eso si, no voy a dejar que Kuro se enfrente a esto solo, se lo debo.

Ambos salimos corriendo en dirección a Gandara, en una hora ya estábamos ahí, frente a las grandes y negras paredes que hacían una división que marcaba claramente los dominios de Yomi, con paso firme y decidido ambos nos encaminamos hacia la entrada pensando si volveríamos a salir de ella.

-"¿Estás nervioso?" Me preguntó Kuro mientras caminábamos por las calles y todos nos miraban con odio.

-"¿Por qué habría de estarlo?"

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Tiempo de llegada… 30 de Enero, Domingo, 2:45 am

Wow, ok, la escuela me absorbe eeeeehhhhhhhhhh… DEMASIADO!!!!! Muy apenas he podido sacar esto y algunos fragmentos de mis otros fics, haber cuando demonios tengo un rato de inspiración y tiempo libre para terminarlos y publicarlos, por cierto, me metí en un concurso de 'cuentos' en mi escuela, haber como me va ya que no tengo ni idea de los resultados o.oUUUUU

¡¿Qué más da?!

A contestar los reviews!!!!

**Anna**** Minamino**- Domo arigato gozaimasu por pensar asi de mi fic, en verdad, gracias, y con lo de Hiei… te diré que el otro día invitamos a Touya a jugar con mi nuevo juego Yu Yu Hakusho Tournament Dark para PlayStation 2 (En verdad que esta bien bueno el juego) y el Jaganshi y Touya se enojaban un friego porque ninguno me ganaba XDDD al final Hiei y Touya se enojaron entre sí porque Touya le ganó al Jaganshi y el Jaganshi le quería ganar a Touya pero Touya le había ganado al Jaganshi y eso lo hizo enfadar mucho, mucho… X.x ¡Hey! ¡¿Y el helado que había en la nevera?! O.ó

**Darky**- NO PUEDO QUE TE HAYAS LARGADO A OTRO MALDITO PAIS BAKA!!!!! T.T I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!!!!! DIME DONDE DEMONIOS VIVES PARA VER SI TE PUEDO VISITAR O POR LO MENOS TRATAR DE LLEGAR A UN ACUERDO EN EL HORARIO PARA VERNOS!!!!!! CUIDATE BAKA!!!!! SAYO!!!!!!!

**Dolphin****-Chan**- ¡Tú puedes! No importa cuanto te tardes tu solo publica cuando quieras, creas que es necesario y… cuando se pueda o.oUUUU eso si, todo tiene que salir de tu mente, por ahí me dijeron que si te mojas la cabeza con agua fría se te vienen ideas a la mente aunque yo aun no lo he hecho o.oUUUUU no importa, haber cuando nos vemos en el msn, cuídate!

**Valsed**- Yo creo que su sueño si se va a hacer realidad n.n (Una bola de papel sale de la nada y golpea en la cabeza a Alex) ¡Ouch! ¡Demonios! ¡No debía de adelantar tanto!

Nah, no te creas, solo quería que te volaras un poquito n.n bye!

**Shady****-10**- Nunca pensé que el sueño de Hiei te fuera a llegar tanto, pero… creo que a nadie le hubiera gustado el soñar eso, haber que te pareció este capitulo. Arigato por el review (en verdad que levantan el ánimo).

Por cierto…

Estoy estrenando laptop!!!!!!!

Este capitulo (o por lo menos la mitad) fue escrito en mi laptop nueva!!!!!! n.n

Alex is, very, very, very happy!!!!!! n.n


	12. Un año

,Domo arigato 

By Alex-Wind

Tiempo de partida... 12 de Febrero, Sábado, 8:09 pm

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**UN AÑO**

KURONUE'S POV

_-'Maldito desgraciado...'_

"Kuro..."

_-'Es un maldito imbécil...'_

"Kuro"

_-'¿Cómo se atreve? ¡IDIOTA!'_

"¡Kuro!"

"¿Qué?"

"Ya viene" Ya era hora, todavía venimos y el maldito idiota se atreve a hacernos esperar... ¡¿Quién demonios se cree! ¡¿Yo!

La puerta corrediza de la habitación se abrió para mostrar a un maldito imbécil que entraba con paso calmado... estúpido Yomi... no puedo creer que algún día lo consideré un gran compañero, un buen cómplice... un amigo...

Se sentó frente a nosotros y no dijo palabra alguna, sus ojos negros nos miraban fijamente (N/A: Sip, Yomi no está ciego... no aún), primero su mirada se posó en Kurama, no me gustaba, después de un rato me miró a mí, podía ver desprecio y odio, a diferencia de que a Kurama solo lo vio con odio a mi también me miró con decepción, ¿creía que a mí si se me había olvidado? Pues estaba muy equivocado.

FLASH BACK

Se puede observar en un oscuro bosque a tres figuras que corrían a grandes velocidades dentro de él, las tres figuras que apenas sobresalían de entre las sombras llevaban consigo diversos objetos, la oscuridad no dejaba ver con claridad como son hasta que de tanto correr las figuras se visualizan en las afueras de aquella gran extensión de flora para aparecer en un interminable y solitario desierto oscurecido por lo avanzado de la noche, ninguna se detiene, siguen su camino.

Sin parar, sin descanso, sin ningún obstáculo que les impidiera avanzar velozmente, aquellas figuras no cedieron en nada para llegar a su destino.

Eran Kuronue, Yomi y Youko Kurama.

En ese momento nadie se hubiera podido imaginar que dentro de algún tiempo los tres serían enemigos, nadie.

"¡¿Lo logramos!" Preguntó Yomi a sus compañeros de aquel robo.

"¡¿Tú qué crees! ¡Mira tus manos y después gira tu cabeza para ver como los dejamos atrás!" Indicó el kitsune plateado cuyos ojos dorados resplandecían con la luz de la luna.

"No se confíen, aún estamos en sus territorios, pero si atravesamos aquel oasis en verdad lo habremos conseguido" Ahora explicó el cuervo emocionado.

Youko Kurama. Ladrón excepcional del Makai, se especializaba en descifrar códigos secretos y en saquear lugares con tesoros de gran valor en cualquiera de los tres mundos, aunque no solía salir demasiado del Makai tenía siempre a su disposición material suficiente para sobresalir tanto en el Reikai como en el Ningenkai. Sus ropas blancas, su largo cabello plateado, aquellas orejas de zorro que son igualmente plateadas como su cola y aquellos enloquecedores ojos dorados, hacían que fuera igualmente un tesoro que cualquiera se atrevería a robar si tuviera la oportunidad. Pero a diferencia de cualquier tesoro, Youko Kurama era como las rosas... tenía espinas, espinas muy poderosas que no dudaría en usar en caso de que algo intentase hacerle daño... cualquier cosa.

Kuronue. Igualmente ladrón experto del Makai, sus poderosas técnicas de ataque y su poder inigualable lo hacían una perfecta máquina de combate, además de poseer una gran agilidad y rapidez, sus planes para entrar a lugares sumamente protegidos eran una estrategia poderosa y una buena razón para no tenerlo como enemigo. Sus ropas color vino sumamente oscuras, sus largas alas de cuervo, su cabello largo del mismo color de la noche sostenido con una coleta y encima de él una visera que se confundía escasamente entre este mismo, unas cintas igualmente envinadas se encontraban alrededor de sus brazos, aquellos ojos violetas que apenas se alcanzaban a notar debido a la oscuridad con la que vestía y aquella gema roja que colgaba de su cuello lo hacían parecer un guerrero imponente... y lo era.

Yomi. Aunque sus habilidades eran intermedias a la de los otros ya mencionados, su frialdad a la hora de la batalla y sus pensamientos de tomar lo más valioso, raro y fuerte al momento de saquear, lo hacían un coleccionista único, no solo lograba obtener información invaluable, sino que lograba aplicarla bastante bien a su favor y en contra de los que se le opusieran. Sus ropas eran bastante tradicionales, un pantalón, una túnica encima, una cinta en su cintura, nada sobresaliente, todo estaba hecho de seda especial resistente a los ataques, aunque a diferencia de los otros él poseía seis orejas y siete cuernos que sobresalían de su cabeza, aparte, igual que los otros su cabello era largo y de un color negro como la tinta, sin mencionar unos ojos negros y brillantes que analizaban todo su entorno en cualquier lugar en el que se encontrara.

No hacía mucho tiempo que los tres se habían unido para comenzar a robar todo lo que pudiesen, joyas, objetos negros, escritos sagrados, información, todo tipo de cosas que en cierto momento se les ha llegado a denominar de 'gran valor'... e incluso han llegado a robar corazones, sentimientos y todo tipo de emociones por parte de sus 'víctimas' sin ninguna compasión hacia ellas.

Los perseguían, Yomi había averiguado la ubicación de una antigua fortaleza que se encontraba oculta en el Makai y juntos habían decidido el ir a saquearla y despojarla de sus recursos más valiosos. Consiguieron varios planos internos y trazando una ruta inteligente entraron y salieron como si nada, mas uno de los guardias los vio... eso no había sido planeado.

Solo treinta metros y saldrían victoriosos, solo treinta metros y podrían irse con su botín, solo treinta metros y ya no los podrían seguir...

Pero de la nada unas figuras se pudieron observar no muy lejos de nuestros ladrones...

Los habían encontrado y ahora los perseguían.

"¡Hay que deshacernos de ellos!" Exigió el cuervo.

"¡¿Quién se ofrece!" Preguntó el kitsune con una sonrisa.

Silencio en el desierto... faltaban veinte metros y los que les perseguían ya estaban demasiado cerca, un poco más y los tenían, sin embargo, el cuervo y el kitsune miraron insinuadamente a Yomi.

"¡¿Por qué todo yo!" Preguntó irritadamente Yomi deteniéndose y mirando fijamente a los que les seguían.

Sosteniendo con un brazo los pergaminos que él traía consigo, elevó su otra mano hacia el cielo y de inmediato una espantosa tormenta se presentó en aquel desierto desolado, rayos y truenos potentes caían desde cielo a la tierra y utilizando su poder, Yomi hizo que varios de estos elementos naturales se unieran y atacaran a todos y cada uno de los guardias que los seguían, carbonizándolos completamente y no dejando más que polvo como sus restos.

Habiendo terminado su trabajo dio media vuelta para cruzar aquella frontera que los habitantes de la fortaleza recientemente saqueada por alguna razón, no podían cruzar.

"Has mejorado Yomi"

"He practicado... ¿Tú que trajiste Kuro?"

"Estos zafiros, dicen que pueden llegar a servir como un magnífico escudo, con el hechizo adecuado claro"

"¿Y tú Youko?"

"¿Recuerdan a las chicas que estaban en aquella habitación?"

"¡No puede ser! ¡Lo hiciste de nuevo! ¡Eres un inútil!" Exclamó un cuervo molesto.

"¡No puedo creer que hayas desaprovechado esta excelente oportunidad solo para acostarte con ellas!"

"¡Hey! Para empezar, no solo me acosté con ellas, sino que me traje esto como recuerdo" Casi de la nada el kitsune plateado había sacado un estuche y al abrirlo se vieron diez distintos tipos de anillos.

"¿Son...?" Trató de preguntar el cuervo.

"Sip, son los tan mencionados _anillos de los elementos_, cada uno representa a un elemento de la naturaleza y te da el don de controlarlo en cierto nivel según tus capacidades"

"Y yo que pensaba que eras un total pervertido"

"Y no lo dudes" Respondió el cuervo.

Yomi y Kuronue estallaron en carcajadas mientras Youko solo los miraba con enojo.

"Cuando terminen regresamos" Dijo un irritado kitsune.

Bien... je... regresemos" Respondió Yomi.

Los tres ladrones se disponían a regresar a sus respectivos hogares con su botín en mano, Yomi regresaba a las imponentes tierras de Gandara, las cuales no tardarían en pertenecerle, Kuronue regresaba a la fortaleza de su padre que no se encontraba muy lejos del hogar de Yomi, quizás solo medio día corriendo era la distancia que las separaba, y al final, Youko regresaba a sus andadas, él no tenía un hogar fijo, simplemente iba a donde se le antojara, a veces iba con Kuronue, a veces se encontraba en bosques reconocidos del Makai, a veces visitaba las ciudades y algunos pueblos; solo se sabía que siempre iba a estar ahí cuando lo buscasen.

'-'

"Kurama" Llamó el cuervo a su compañero que había decidido quedarse en una cuerva profunda en el bosque negro, no había sido difícil encontrarlo, después de seguir cierto rastro imperceptible que había dejado cuidadosamente el kitsune, el cuervo logró localizar uno de los tantos escondites de Youko Kurama.

Al cuervo le asombró ver el nuevo 'escondite' de su amigo, había camuflado hasta la perfección una diminuta cueva que a lo lejos aparentaba ser un lugar horrible e inaguantable, entró y caminó hasta que logró ver al kitsune recostado en un suave nido hecho con diversas plantas que a simple vista parecían ser bastante acogedoras.

A diferencia de lo que se esperaba ver en esa cueva, el kitsune proporcionó luz y calor a la diversa variedad de plantas que había alojado en su 'escondite'. Rayos de sol cálidos y agradables entraban en varias zonas de la cueva para nutrir a la flora que manipulaba el Youko; a pesar de encontrarse bajo la tierra, el kitsune hizo arte su maña para manejar todos los elementos útiles a su disposición.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó mirando con curiosidad a su invitado.

"Recibí un mensaje de Yomi, dice que ha logrado descifrar los pergaminos que se llevó consigo en el último asalto y afirma que acaba de encontrar el lugar en donde se encontraba la ahora extinta _civilización del fuego_, pero no está seguro de lo que podamos encontrar en ese lugar, según los rumores, todos los que eran parte de aquella civilización y que se encontraban en la ciudad en la que habitaban desaparecieron de un día para otro, se rumora que tratando de proteger u ocultar algo"

"Interesante..." Un brillo de emoción apareció en los ojos del kitsune.

"Mañana al mediodía en donde siempre" Fueron las últimas palabras del cuervo antes de desaparecer entre las sombras.

"Mañana..." Repitió en un susurro el kitsune mientras se acomodaba mejor en aquel cómodo nido y optaba por descansar un poco.

En realidad no sabía cuando iba a comenzar el próximo saqueo, así que prefería descansar y soñar con lo que se encontraría para robar en su siguiente asalto.

'-'

Al día siguiente, se podía sentir un clima soleado y al parecer calmado, dos figuras corrían a campo abierto a una velocidad inigualable, eran Kuronue y Youko Kurama. Continuaron su camino sin parar hasta llegar a un voluptuoso lago, se podía ver como la fuente de agua cristalina era una cascada que estaba conectada a un río superior y les proporcionaba aquel líquido vital; el kitsune y el cuervo saltaron sobre varias rocas que sobresalían de las puras aguas y ambos se detuvieron encima de una que se encontraba justo enfrente de la cascada, el agua solo llegaba a mojar refrescadamente sus ropas, mas no iban a quedarse ahí mucho tiempo.

"Basho (Sitio / Ubicación / Lugar)" Dijo el cuervo.

Ante las palabras del cuervo la cascada dejó de fluir y al detenerse una roca apareció tras la antigua cortina de agua, de un salto ambos ladrones se colocaron frente a la roca y con solo tocarla esta se movió hacia un lado con intención de abrirles paso a través de un pasillo que los conduciría a las profundidades de una cueva.

Ambos ladrones comenzaron a caminar por aquel lúgubre pasillo, solo unas cuantas antorchas de fuego azulado iluminaban su camino pero pese a que la iluminación era escasa, todo era perfectamente reconocido por las dos esencias.

Caminaron algunos minutos hasta que llegaron al aparente final de aquel camino, una barrera negra les impedía continuar. Kuronue sacó de entre sus ropas una pluma negra que fue rodeada por un aura roja que despedía un calor agradable para los ladrones, y al acercarla a aquella barrera de energía negativa, en instantes esta desapareció abriendo paso a los ladrones y reapareciendo cuando éstos terminaron de pasar por ella. Su misión era bloquearle el camino a aquellos que intentaran entrar a aquel 'escondite' sin la autorización de sus 'propietarios'.

Cincuenta pasos bastaron para que los ladrones llegaran a su destino, un último campo de fuerza que era técnicamente invisible les impedía llegar con su camarada, el Youko sacó de entre sus ropas blancas una diminuta semilla roja que, igual que la pluma, comenzó a irradiar calidez mientras que una aura verde la rodeaba, y la acercó a aquel cristalino campo, este de inmediato desapareció.

Cada ladrón poseía un 'pasaporte' para poder llegar a su 'bóbeda', a aquel lugar en donde guardaban casi todo lo que robaban; habían pactado tres objetos para que actuaran contra las barreras de energía, Kuronue pactó una pluma negra como la noche, Youko una semilla roja como la sangre, y Yomi una piedra azulada como el cielo. Ellos eran los únicos que tenían conocimiento de aquel lugar y de la forma de cómo llegar a él.

"Ya era hora" Dijo Yomi sin dejar de ver unos planos que se encontraban sobre una mesa de fino mármol.

La habitación había sido decorada con los gustos más exquisitos de aquellos ladrones, varias antigüedades y objetos únicos con gran valor se encontraban en ella. Cuadros, espejos, gemas, piedras preciosas, sillas, mesas, cojines, adornos, plantas, solo les hacía falta poner en algún lugar los sentimientos y corazones que habían robado.

"¿Qué has encontrado?" Preguntó el kitsune mirando también los planos.

"Calculo que está a tres días de distancia desde aquí, y no tengo idea de las trampas que haya en aquel lugar, tengo cierta idea de su interior pero... no confío en nada"

"En ese caso habrá que arriesgarse, vale la pena lo que está ahí dentro, ¿no?" Dijo el cuervo.

"Completamente, una ciudad entera terminó destrozada para proteger al Makai entero de un mal que ellos mismos habían causado, pero el resultado no fue muy distinto a la destrucción, o al menos eso dicen, también se rumora que fue por el abuso del poder, los youkais de fuego que vivían en ese lugar, en ese momento en el que estaban a punto de alcanzar la gloria terminaron muertos, desaparecidos... nadie sabe porque; aún siguen existiendo algunos aunque cada vez son más y más escasos" Contestó Yomi.

"Se dice que el Makai pudo haber sido destruido el mismo día en que expiró esa civilización"

"Nos veremos en el centro del bosque mañana al mediodía, recomiendo que se lleven las mejores armas que tengan por si acaso" Declamó el kitsune dando media vuelta.

En cuestión de segundos los tres ladrones desaparecieron de aquel lugar secreto en donde nadie más podía entrar para prepararse y realizar su misión con éxito.

'-'

Al día siguiente las tres apariciones se vieron atravesando el bosque entero en dirección al suroeste, rápidos, seguros, ninguno bajó la velocidad y continuaron su camino sin descanso alguno. El trayecto parecía mucho más corto según las palabras de Yomi, pero a lo largo de este se fueron encontrando con varios obstáculos que les impedían temporalmente el paso. Cascadas, barrancos, caminos inestables, youkais que parecían ser igualmente ladrones que intentaron atacarlos, nada tuvo el poder necesario para detener el delito que los ladrones iban a cometer.

Después de cuatro días de correr y atravesar obstáculos sin detenerse, los ladrones se detuvieron no a descansar, sino a contemplar la ciudad en ruinas la cual era su objetivo. Edificios caídos, casas entre escombros, algunos cadáveres tanto en las calles como entre las rocas... nunca se supo lo que en realidad pasó ya que los únicos testigos de las acciones llevadas a cabo en aquella zona ahora están en un lugar en donde nadie los puede escuchar.

Yomi sacó los planos que había llevado consigo y las traducciones que había conseguido de aquellos pergaminos antiguos tras varios días sin dormir. Los examinó minuciosamente y les indicó tanto al cuervo como al kitsune, que su principal objetivo se encontraba en un edificio enorme al centro de lo que alguna vez fue una ciudad; aquel edificio al parecer antiguamente fue un templo para resguardar y honrar a la fuente principal de energía en aquella zona, era un lugar respetado pero no precisamente puro o sagrado, más que eso, simplemente era de mucha importancia.

"No se confíen... la civilización del fuego era famosa por tener alta tecnología y armas poderosas a su disposición, si no tenemos precaución al momento de entrar de seguro terminaremos muertos" Las palabras de Yomi eran acertadas.

El kitsune tomó una roca y al lanzarla y que esta chocara con lo que anteriormente era una vivienda, fue atacada por varias esferas de energía que salían desde las mismas entrañas de la tierra.

"Debe de ser el mecanismo defensivo que está conectado al templo desde la parte inferior... ¿Se imaginan cuánto conocimiento se ha de haber requerido para lograr manipular la tierra de esa manera?"

"Te aseguro que nada de esto es permitido por las leyes naturales... no me sorprendería que estas personas hayan hecho un trato con la misma oscuridad... ¡Un momento!" El kitsune había recordado algo.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"¡¿Kuronue qué no lo vez!"

"¿Ver qué?"

"Mejor no me hagan caso... no estoy seguro de mis sospechas" El Youko ya no quería más reclamos ni discusiones, solo quería entrar, y sin decir otra palabra comenzó su camino hacia la entrada de aquel lugar en ruinas... dudaba, pero tenía una ligera idea de lo que se podrían encontrar en aquel lugar.

"¡Idiota! ¡Espéranos!"

Caminaron hasta que el Youko fijo su vista en el suelo para ver donde comenzaban las calles pavimentadas y por consecuencia la marca de que ahí iniciaba la ciudad.

"Kuro, los zafiros" Dijo el Youko dando media vuelta para ver a su amigo quien había sacado tres zafiros, los sostuvo y tras mencionar un corto hechizo le entregó una a sus compañeros.

"Funcionarán por una hora, es el máximo que pueden ofrecer por ahora, aún no he logrado encontrar el hechizo correcto para su funcionamiento permanente" Advirtió el cuervo mientras una aura azul lo cubría y lograba entrar en los territorios de aquella civilización tras que recibiera varios ataques por parte de al tierra que se encontraba semidestruida.

"¿Por dónde Yomi?"

"El camino más corto se encuentra... por aquí" Dijo mientras veía un sendero que por alguna extraña razón había quedado lo suficientemente libre para poder atravesarse sin mucho problema a diferencia del resto del lugar.

Los tres ladrones comenzaron a transitar por aquel extraño sendero que parecía haberse hecho especialmente para ellos. A lo largo del camino vieron varios esqueletos fuera del camino al parecer, tratando de huir de él, sin embargo no lo lograron. Aparte, se sentía un ambiente cada vez más y más pesado según iban avanzando, se podía sentir como el ambiente se iba tensando hasta que los ladrones se detuvieron... algo no andaba bien.

"¿Por qué no nos atacan? Creí que opondrían más resistencia" Yomi se había puesto en guardia.

"Falta poco... pero lo que dices es verdad, parece que solo esperan a que los zafiros pierdan su poder" En las manos de Kuronue se pudieron ver dos cuchillas bien afiladas.

"Tengan paciencia, se que es difícil que esta atmósfera pero... ya estamos cerca, solo nos quedan cincuenta minutos para que los zafiros se deterioren y aún tenemos que llegar al centro de aquel templo" Youko había dicho palabras sabias, pero eso no evitó que tomara una semilla de su cabello.

Continuaron caminando, de repente, el cielo se tornó rojo y un temblor comenzó a sacudir la tierra sin compasión.

"¡No se separen! ¡Eso es lo que quieren!" Yomi había comenzado a correr, los tres tenían que llegar al templo lo antes posible.

¿Quién quería separarlos? Todos podían percibirlo, no habían estado en tantos robos para nada, sin embargo la identidad de su 'atacante' era incierta.

Nuevamente bolas de energía habían comenzado a atacarlos, pero, éstas eran mucho más poderosas y ahora habían llegado a empujar a los ladrones según la parte del cuerpo en la que golpeaban.

"¡Corran más rápido!" Kuronue había comenzado a aumentar más su velocidad.

Habían medido la resistencia de aquel campo de energía que resguardaba perfectamente bien a los ladrones, iban aumentando el poder de sus ataques de tal manera que afectaran cada vez más a los receptores de aquellos golpes... lo estaban consiguiendo y poco a poco iban hiriendo a los intrusos.

Kuronue se detuvo y encaró a las esferas de energía que los perseguían, elevó su poder demoníaco y contraatacó con sus propias esferas de energía evitando que otra esfera lanzada por el enemigo los tocara. No se detuvo hasta que vio que sus compañeros ya estaban cerca de las puertas del majestuoso edificio y siguió su camino evitando vagamente los ataques que le eran lanzados.

Tras varios golpes y empujones por parte de aquellas esferas, los ladrones lograron llegar a su objetivo, Youko quien fue el primero en llegar a la meta abrió la puerta y la cerró después de que Yomi y Kuronue la atravesaran. Se detuvieron para recuperar un poco el aliento y sentirse un poco más seguros después de aquel buen recibimiento.

"Nos estaban probando, ¿aún hay gente qué pueda controlar el mecanismo de defensa aquí?" El enfado de Kuronue era bastante visible.

"No hay nadie, ¡sería ilógico! ¿Tantos años de no ver la luz, tanto tiempo de aislamiento? ¡Es absurdo! Debe de ser otra cosa, me niego a creer que aún hay vida en este lugar desolado" Yomi estaba completamente convencido.

"Recomiendo que estemos preparados para todo... miren esto" Youko mostró su brazo derecho en el cual había una diminuta herida que parecía haber sido hecha con una daga "Hay algo que estos habitantes no querían que se viera por otros ojos que no fueran los suyos... hay una mente detrás de esto y está midiendo nuestras capacidades, si ya llegó a esto, el campo de energía nos será inútil en poco tiempo"

"Entonces no hay que perder tiempo" Dijo Yomi comenzando a caminar, si alguien podía dirigirlos en esta 'excursion' era él.

A diferencia del resto de la ciudad, el templo estaba completamente intacto por la parte interna, no había ningún rastro de aquella destrucción que había arrasado con toda la ciudad, e incluso estaba todo... muy limpio. No se parecía en nada a lo que cualquiera se podría imaginar al ver el edificio por fuera.

"Esto es muy extraño... ¿Por qué sólo aquí? ¿Esto fue lo único qué se salvo? No tiene sentido" Dijo el cuervo extrañado.

Siguieron caminando y en el suelo una especie de libro con varios tipos de símbolos en él les llamó la atención, parecía una especie de escritura perteneciente a esa civilización que no había desaparecido recientemente, ese acontecimiento se había efectuado hace unos cuantos siglos atrás.

"¿Puedes leerlos Yomi? Solo logro entenderlos a medias" Admitió el kitsune mirando como su compañero miraba el libro con mucho interés.

"No sabía que utilizaban la simbología Dodai... es la más antigua que se conoce, descuiden, la conozco a la perfección. Parece que esta cosa es un diario... creo que de uno de los que dirigían este lugar" Yomi comenzó a hojear las hojas con la intención de traducirlas según el orden en que encontraba la rara escritura...

A veces Yomi murmuraba pequeños párrafos del texto como:

_-"El poder del fuego ya lo hemos dominado, sin embargo una nueva puerta hacia la superación se ha abierto a nosotros desde que aquel objeto apareció en nuestro camino... Las otras ciudades ya se han sumido ante nuestro poder aunque son pocos los que pueden controlarlo... ... ... Ya no estoy seguro de esto, todos en la ciudad han cambiado demasiado, algunos se han ido de aquí y yo pienso hacer lo mismo, dejaré de escribir en este diario y se lo heredaré a mi mejor amigo, él no quiere venir conmigo a conocer el Makai; ha optado por unirse a un entrenamiento y aumentar su poder demoníaco y tener la posibilidad de manejar el objeto oscuro... ... ... Mi mejor amigo se ha ido, sin embargo, yo seguiré con lo que él no terminó; me he acercado cada vez más y más a mi meta, pronto podré controlar aquella fuente de poder negra... Me uní al grupo de investigación y encontramos que..."_

"¿Y bien?" Preguntó el cuervo después de ver como su compañero cerraba el libro.

"Estaban desarrollando algo, utilizaban una fuente de energía negra... no se menciona cual, sin embargo, todo me resulta extraño, las inscripciones terminan diciendo que 'el día es hoy', algo así como que 'hoy cerrarán el trato'... iban a hacer un pacto... creo que con la oscuridad. No dice en qué termina ni qué hicieron o exactamente lo que iban a hacer... quizás el autor de este diario no pudo terminar de explicar todo por alguna razón" Yomi tiró el libro, sin embargo el Youko lo tomó y lo introdujo entre sus ropas silenciosamente.

"Sea lo que sea ya sabemos el final de ese dowa (cuento de hadas), mejor ya no perdamos más tiempo y sigamos nuestro camino" El cuervo ya tenía intenciones de irse.

"Espera Kuro, ¿Yomi qué es eso?" El Youko había señalado un pasillo que mostraba al final de este una gran concentración de energía negativa.

"Es... en donde está lo que buscamos"

Atraídos por el misterio y la ambición de poder tomar la fuente de poder que fue capaz de terminar con la existencia de casi una civilización entera, los ladrones continuaron caminando hasta llegar a la puerta que los separaba de aquel 'tesoro'. Yomi se acercó a esta e intentó abrirla pero estaba cerrada con un fuerte seguro, al no querer esperar más reunió parte de su poder demoníaco y destrozó su último obstáculo para dejarlos ver el misterio de aquel lugar.

"Youko, dime que lo que veo es verdad" Dijo el cuervo completamente asombrado.

"No sabía que ellos lo tenían" Dijo Yomi igual de anonado por lo que él y sus compañeros estaban presenciando.

"Se creía perdido... olvidado en el tiempo... pero lo hemos encontrado... el Ankoku..."

Glorioso, el objeto negro resplandecía con un aura negra que lo cubría, el poder más cercano a la oscuridad yacía frente a ellos. La representación máxima de este tenebroso elemento. El Ankoku... aquel objeto parecía más un adorno que una arma de destrucción masiva. Con una gema roja brillando en su centro y tres picos que sobresalían del material negro no hacían que llamase más la atención que un collar de oro puro con diversas joyas incrustadas en él.

Ya nada los separaba de su premio, uno de los tesoros más idolatrados de todo el Makai, no, de los tres mundos... estaba a solo unos pasos de distancia.

Corriendo los tres se dirigieron hacia aquel tesoro, pero una barrera de energía maligna creada por el mismo Ankoku les impedía completar su tarea.

"A un lado" Yomi no iba a dejar que un simple campo de energía impidiera que tomara aquella representación de la oscuridad "Yo me encargaré de esto" De sus ropas había sacado un pergamino blanco.

"¡¿Sabes lo qué puede ocurrir con eso! ¡Yomi te puedes matar al momento de usarlo! ¡¿De dónde diablos lo sacaste!" El cuervo conocía muy bien aquel papel con escritos sagrados... no era del Makai.

"Lo sabes Kuro, los tres sabíamos el riesgo al momento de comenzar a robar, si tengo éxito habremos llegado a la cumbre del éxito... no creo que volvamos a tener la oportunidad de volver a robar algo de este valor nunca más"

Después de las palabras de Yomi, un silencio invadió toda la habitación, el Ankoku aparentaba estar esperando a que lo tomasen... era algo prohibido.

"Es tu decisión Yomi. Si ese pergamino falla no creo que otra cosa pueda abrir ese campo si has tomado la decisión de usarlo... solo te deseo suerte"

"Gracias Kuro"

"Yomi..."

"Nos quedan menos de diez minutos, tengo que darme prisa Kurama" Con el pergamino en su mano derecha entre sus dedos índice y cordial, Yomi se acercó al campo de energía y lo colocó frente a él mientras cerraba sus ojos y... comenzaba a rezar.

"Kurama..."

"Fue su decisión, lo que está haciendo sólo lo afectará a él"

Cuando Yomi terminó, una aura pura lo rodeaba, el pergamino había adquirido el don de la purificación, si Yomi utilizaba cualquier tipo de energía negativa la aura purificadora del pergamino en lugar de limpiar al campo de energía constituido por poderes malignos lo iba a eliminar a él. Yomi dominaba hábilmente aquel poder puro sin ensuciarlo con la oscuridad de su poder. Colocó el pergamino sobre el campo de energía y este fue debilitando el poder del Ankoku.

Yomi estaba haciendo uso de su energía vital para controlar al pergamino, si el poder de su vida se agotaba, lo mismo iba a suceder con el control sobre el pergamino y como consecuencia este lo iba a absorber. Sin embargo el Ankoku al parecer, no estaba preparado para enfrentarse al poder de la luz y fue cediendo más rápido que la energía vital de Yomi.

"Lo está logrando"

"Un momento... ¡Kurama mira!"

El Ankoku se estaba revelando, de la nada su poder comenzó a crecer de sobremanera y el poder de Yomi se debilitó considerablemente. El Ankoku estaba recuperando terreno y en el intento de Yomi por recuperarlo podría morir sin duda alguna.

"¡Kurama!"

"¡Si!"

No iban a dejar que el tesoro más preciado con el que tuvieron la suerte de toparse se les escapara de las manos.

Los otros dos ladrones tomaron el pergamino junto con su camarada y comenzaron a enviarle su energía vital.

"¡¿Qué diablos hacen! ¡Largo de aquí!" Exigió Yomi al ver lo que hacían sus compañeros.

"¡No seas idiota y concéntrate! ¡Tú solo no vas a poder contra algo tan antiguo y poderoso imbécil!" Gritó el cuervo.

"¡Váyanse! ¡Pueden morir! ¡No sean estúpidos y lárguense!"

"No nos subestimes maldito"

Un dolor intenso invadió a las tres apariciones, entre los tres lograban proporcionar una gran cantidad de energía vital, pero aún no era suficiente.

"Aún... aún pueden irse" Apenas logró pronunciar Yomi.

"Yo no regresaré con las manos vacías... ¿y tú Youko?"

"Si nos vamos así... a la larga preferiría estar muerto" En el fondo los tres pensaban de la misma manera.

Después una luz blanca inundó toda la habitación imposibilitando ver el resultado de aquel 'confrontamiento' entre los tres ladrones y el antiguo tesoro de una civilización ahora extinta.

'-'

El Youko recobró el conocimiento, aunque ya había abierto los ojos permanecía recostado en el suelo... se vio en una tierra color rojiza, completamente desolada y donde las corrientes de aire eran lo único que parecía moverse; se había debilitado de sobremanera ya que utilizó gran parte de su energía vital para poder, un momento... ¿Lo lograron?

Se levantó para ver como sus compañeros combatían sin descanso, Kuronue tenía sus cuchillas en ambas manos y Yomi poder demoníaco rodeando sus puños.

"¡¿Qué creen que hacen! ¡Deténganse ahora!" Exigió el kitsune, pero ninguno de sus compañeros se preocupó por escucharlo.

Los ataques que se lanzaban mutuamente Yomi y Kuronue no estaban en su capacidad máxima, pero eran lo suficientemente poderosos para dañar fuertemente al oponente en las condiciones en las que ambos se encontraban.

"¡Deténganse! ¡¿Por que hacen esto!" Había algo... ¿Qué era?

Yomi y Kuronue no se detenían, no dejaban de atacarse, si no paraban no pasaría mucho tiempo para cuando ambos ya estén muertos. Sin embargo había algo, algo que estaba justo detrás de ellos... se sentía algo oscuro... era...

Un objeto negro se encontraba justo en medio del campo de batalla.

Era el Ankoku.

"¡¿Por qué no se dan cuenta que esa cosa los esta influenciando! ¡Kuronue! ¡Yomi! ¡Despierten!" ¿Por qué se empeñaban en ignorar de esa manera al kitsune?

Ya se podía dar una buena idea de porque algunos de los habitantes de esta ciudad comenzaron a retirarse de esta misma, como se mencionaba en el diario, las personas iban cambiando... seguramente igual que cambiaron Yomi y Kuronue, todo era por causa del Ankoku, el kitsune tenía enfrente de él una fuente sumamente poderosa de poder sin embargo el precio por ella era demasiado alto.

Tenía que ponerle un fin.

Corriendo se dirigió al Ankoku con toda intención de destruirlo y terminar con lo que algún idiota habría comenzado. Sus camaradas se estaban peleando por esa fuente de poder y si eso terminaría con la muerte de alguno, al final el Youko prefería desaparecerla ahora mismo.

Olvídense de la gloria, la fama, el éxito... ahora eran las vidas de sus amigos las que corrían peligro sin mencionar la desintegración de aquel grupo de ladrones astutos.

Sólo unos cuantos metros lo separaban del Ankoku cuando dos ataques sumamente fuertes para el estado en el que se encontraba su cuerpo lo atacaron.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Kurama? ¡Yomi y yo estamos discutiendo quien se va a quedar con eso y tu no vas a interferir!"

"¡Mantente alejado de esto Youko!"

El poder los había cegado completamente a ambos, el kitsune no comprendía bien la situación, algo debió de haber pasado cuando él no tenía conocimiento para que ambos ladrones se descontrolaran de esa manera y pelearan por el Ankoku a muerte.

El Youko optó por que ambos pelearan hasta que ya no pudieran más, no creía que llegaran a matarse mutuamente, así que esperó hasta que Yomi y Kuronue quedaran exhaustos sobre el seco suelo.

En poco tiempo lo que esperaba el ladrón plateado se volvió realidad.

"Les propongo algo" Comenzó a decir el kitsune acercándose a ambos guerreros cansados "Yo no tengo ninguna prisa por poseer aquel objeto negro, así que ambos se lo pueden disputar. Creo que ambos están en las mismas condiciones y tienen la misma oportunidad, el que llegue primero al Ankoku en este preciso momento gana, ¿qué les parece?"

En segundos Yomi y Kuronue corrían desesperadamente en dirección al Ankoku. Secretamente habían hecho el acuerdo que les había propuesto Youko sin embargo ellos no sabían que el kitsune ya tenía una semilla incrustada en el objeto negro lista para destrozarlo cuando su amo lo señalara. El kitsune esperaría a ver el resultado de aquella 'carrera' y en caso de que se requiriera, destrozaría al Ankoku y nada lo iba a detener.

Al llegar a la 'meta' hubo un imperdonable empate, así que una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo dio comienzo ahí mismo. El Youko ya iba a destrozar el Ankoku que seguramente se estaba alimentando de la energía de sus dos compañeros pero en ese momento Kuronue le dio un puñetazo a Yomi dejándolo fuera de la jugada.

"Gané... Yomi te gané..." Dijo mientras pesadamente se ponía de pie con su 'trofeo' entre las manos.

"No lo creas cuervo... ganaste la batalla pero no la guerra" Una mirada maliciosa había surgido en los ojos de Yomi.

"¿De qué hablas Yomi? ¡Te gané! ¡Admítelo!"

"¡Olvídalo! ¡Yo hice casi todo el trabajo! ¡Sin mí nunca habrías tenido la oportunidad de tener el Ankoku en tus manos!"

"¡Cállate! ¡Si no fuera por mí y por Youko tú en estos momentos estarías bien muerto! ¡Aunque debí de haberte matado hace mucho tiempo maldito!"

"¡Ya tendrás tu momento en la batalla!"

"¡¿Ahora de qué rayos hablas!"

"A partir de este momento Kuronue, cuídate la espalda que ya no somos compañeros y mucho menos amigos... sólo prepárate" Una fuerte corriente de aire azotó las áridas tierras en las que se encontraban y al ceder la tormenta de arena causada por ese viento Yomi ya no estaba.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Preguntó el kitsune a su amigo.

"Yomi me ha traicionado... ya no hay nada que hacer aquí" El cuervo comenzó a caminar en dirección a casa.

El kitsune dirigió una última mirada a lo que quedaba de aquella ciudad en ruinas y se sorprendió al no ver las ruinas, no había nada... el Ankoku había creado una ilusión, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba, sino que esas aparentes 'ilusiones' eran demasiado reales.

'-'

Después de un mes el padre de Kuronue murió aparentemente por la vejes y después de eso no tardaron en averiguar que Yomi se había apoderado de las tierras de Gandara.

Ahí mismo fue cuando este les declaró la guerra, a Kuronue y a Youko Kurama.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

"¿Puede saberse qué es lo que quieren de mí? Si tuvieron el valor de venir ustedes solos es porque no tienen pensado atacarme... por ahora" El chico era listo, al parecer ya no era tan estúpido como antes.

"Solo venía por una cosa, si te interesa o no ese ya es tu problema" Ahora, tenía que encontrar las palabras adecuadas "Tengo una proposición que creo que encontraras favorable"

"Ah, ¿si? ¿Qué puede ser?"

"Un año"

"¿Un año?"

"Un año para reunir a lo más poderoso que podamos conseguir, un año para mejorar lo bueno que ya tenemos, para buscar y entrenar a buenos talentos... un año para que vayas pensando a quien le vas a heredar todo lo que tienes ya que cuando termine contigo no vas a necesitar nada material a donde te vas a dirigir" No era una advertencia, todo era verdad.

"No me hagas reír Kuronue. Sin embargo, tu idea me parece fascinante, ¿me estás diciendo que todo terminará en un año? ¿Qué en sólo un año tengo la probabilidad de echar cien a la basura? Todo lo que tengo lo puedo perder, pero también puedo ganar mucho... no sé que quieres conseguir o lograr en un año, pero ten por seguro que no me tomarás desprevenido. Acepto tu propuesta si eso es lo que quieres saber"

"Entonces me largo, no tengo porque estar aquí más" Dije poniéndome de pie y comenzando a andar hacia la salida con Kurama detrás mío.

"¡Kuronue!" Solo me detuve en medio de la puerta "Prepárate... en un año uno de los dos va a morir y no tengo planeado ser yo" No dije nada y salí tanto de aquel cuarto, como del castillo de Yomi.

"Kurama"

"¿Si?"

"No descansaremos en un año, ya lo escuchaste, yo tampoco tengo planeado morir"

"Yo tampoco Kuro…"

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Tiempo de llegada... 25 de Marzo del 2005, Viernes, 11:54 pm

LO SÉ! NO TENGO EXCUSA!

Sin embargo, comprendan que MI-CEREBRO-ESTABA-COMPLETAMENTE-SECOOOOOOO

Hasta que de la nada se me prendió el foco y pude terminar al fin el capítulo.

Les recomiendo algo a los escritores, quizás a algunos les resulte y quizás a algunos no, esto es lo que últimamente he estado haciendo y creo que me está ayudando a la vez que hace que los lectores tengan sus capítulos más tarde, yo tengo otro fic aparte, es en el que me estoy concentrando en un 98 por ciento y el que me está ayudando a relajarme, con ese fic yo me puedo tardar lo que quiera porque no tengo la presión de que alguien quiere leerlo, pero tengo la presión de que alguien quiere leer la continuación de otros fics que tengo... pero no me preocupo porque se que los lectores comprenderán que un buen fic no se hace de un día para otro. En otras palabras: Estoy escribiendo otro fic pero no lo he publicado, y de hecho, no lo haré hasta que esté completamente terminado.

Digamos que es una recomendación por parte de Alex-Wind.

Espero que me perdonen si ahora no respondo reviwes, espera la comprensión de los lectores/as / escritores/as. Me ha pasado cada cosa -.-

Trataré de actualizar pronto!


End file.
